


New Life, New Love

by Believer



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 73,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Believer/pseuds/Believer
Summary: Aaron Hotchner, vampire finds his mate in Penelope Garcia in the 1700's who is dying of smallpox that is killing the rest of her family. Will Penelope learn to trust her mate? Someone who turned her into a vampire without her agreement because she was dying of a disease that had no cure? Or will it end in tragedy?





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1

A/N: Just let me say I have always preferred to write stories with some kind supernatural twist whether that is vampires, werewolves, magic or anything else. If you don't like that kind of thing then I suggest, with no insult intended, you not read it. I do not want to be made to feel bad about myself because what somebody writes is so insulting that it makes me stop writing for a long time. I know other peoples opinions shouldn't matter, but I can't help what I feel. I can accept criticism, but not insults where it is clear that this person just wants to tear someone down and tell them that they shouldn't write at all, though they weren't that polite about it. I know that I am a decent writer though I know I am not as good as robst or some of the others I have read, but I have never claimed I was. Feel free to leave me reviews as I don't get many of those.

Believer76

New Life, New Love

Connecticut Colony, 1721

"You will grant me entry, or you will lose your life right here and now," a voice growled loudly.

"I'm sorry, sir, but this house is quarantined," the servant tried, as he held the door open only a crack.

"I will not be affected, sir, since I am not like you," the voice growled again. "You will either grant me entry or you will die right now instead of possibly living a few more decades, as slim as the odds might be," the furious voice told him.

The servant started when the man had said that he would not be affected by the smallpox disease that had hit the city of Connecticut quite suddenly and he knew that this man was a vampire, as that was the only explanation, because vampires could not be affected by such diseases as smallpox or the plague.

"Can I inquire as to your business?" asked the servant.

"Really it's none of your concern," the tall black haired man growled, then added more calmly, "but since you'll probably be dead pretty soon, as your chances of survival are pretty slim I will tell you, since smallpox is such a deadly disease. One of the residents of this house is my mate as I can feel the pull from here. It took me awhile to track it, because when I first entered the city it was very weak, but now it's so strong that you're lucky I haven't killed you yet. However, I might be a vampire unaffected by human diseases, but I am also a gentleman, so this is your last chance to move aside before I force my way in, as no puny human like you is going to get in my way, do you understand?" the vampire growled, deadly serious.

"Right this way, sir," the servant decided knowing that this stranger was deadly serious. If one of the residents was indeed this vampire's mate then he for one wasn't about to stand in the stranger's way, as he would like to live a little longer if it all possible. "Can I have your name, sir?"

"It's Aaron Hotchner," the now named stranger replied. "Can you tell me whose house this is, as I didn't really have time to discover who lives here."

"I suppose not," the servant mumbled softly enough that most people wouldn't have heard him, but thanks to keen vampire hearing Aaron certainly did and he smirked.

"This is the home of the Garcias, who originally come from Spain about three generations ago. Master Simon ran a very successful shipping business, until the epidemic hit this city. His only son died when he was a mere seven years old and so the only residents besides, Master Simon and his wife Margaret, are his three daughters."

"How old are his daughters?" Aaron asked immediately, knowing that it was likely one of them maybe even the oldest.

"Well, the four oldest are married with families of their own and luckily, they don't live in Connecticut as they moved away once they and their husbands were wed, so as I said they're only three in residence, the middle child is 27 and has refused to marry, as she said that the men that have been courting her bored her to tears and she could tell that they really didn't love her, but just wanted the dowry her father set aside for her. She seems to take after Master Simon who is quite intelligent and we both know that most men don't like that. The oldest and the youngest wouldn't mind marrying, but haven't found anyone that they wish to settle down with and that their father approved of."

"She' right, so many men marry just for the dowry and then treat their wife terribly," Aaron smirked. "Why are you suddenly being so helpful, when you did your best to prevent me from entering the house?"

"I only tried to prevent you from entering the house, as I didn't want you to get the smallpox disease that has hit this city in the last few weeks. I was unaware at the time that you were not human," the servant said delicately. "Truthfully, I'm quite fond of the whole family, as they have always treated me very well and if you're going to save at least one member of it I will be grateful."

"Ah, I understand now," Aaron said with a nod, even though the man in front of him could not see it. "You've been treated like a member of the family, even though technically you work for them and so you're sad that their dying and you'll likely follow them soon."

"Yes," the servant admitted candidly. "I know you are aware that most servants are treated like they don't even exist, except when they employers need something and those types of people are normally always rude and demanding. The Garcias however, have always been kind to me and the other servants, likely because Master Simon is from a very poor family himself, but he worked hard to gain his fortune honestly. From what I know of the family history he once worked on ships, first as cabin boy and then he got promoted when he got older."

"Yes, I agree, because I've noticed that a lot of people who inherit their wealth tend to think they deserve more than they do and that most people are beneath them," Aaron agreed calming down considerably now that the servant had stopped defying him. The servant now understood the situation, so was being quite helpful. He had only been prevented from entry because the servant hadn't wanted him to get sick, not knowing that he wasn't human and therefore, couldn't get human diseases. "Those that are raised in wealth tend to be arrogant and full of themselves, because their parents don't realize that they need to curb their behavior or their parents are part of the problem."

The servant said nothing, but he agreed completely with the vampire's words.

"Who would you like to see for us to see if they are your mate?" the servant finally asked.

"The oldest daughter, as she is likely to be my mate," Aaron answered immediately.

"Very well sir," the servant agreed.

"So how old are the other three daughters?" asked Aaron.

"They're all pretty close together in age actually," the servant said. "They are about a year to year and a half or so apart. Mistress Margaret seems to be extremely fertile and it doesn't help that they genuinely love each other unlike a lot of high class families where the marriages a lot of times are arranged, especially for the daughters. I believe that it is only because they didn't meet and marry until they were both in their late twenties that prevented them from having even more children."

"So the next oldest will be wide about 28 or so?" asked Aaron.

"Nearly 29, but that's close enough," the servant agreed. "The one after that is 27."

"Well, any of them could be my mate then," Aaron mused.

"Here we are," the servant finally said, as he opened the door to the oldest daughter's room.

Aaron stepped into the room and felt for the connection he had been feeling quite strongly ever since he had arrived in the general area of the Garcia home.

"No, it's not her, the connection is not there," Aaron said softly instantly shaking his head, wincing in sympathy at the bright red patches with bumps everywhere on the young woman's exposed skin. This young woman had once been gorgeous if not for a sickness, for Aaron could see the refined features underneath the almost continuous red patches, so it was clear that the disease had hit the girl quite badly, as this was no light case, but one of the worst cases he had encountered.

"This way then," the servant said leading the way to another door that was just down the hall opening it to allow the vampire to step inside.

"Yes, this is her," Aaron said immediately, as he felt the connection as if it was a physical force.

"Her name is Penelope Kathleen," the servant said.

"I'll start the transformation here, but she's coming with me and if her parents or any of her family survives then you want to tell them that she died," Aaron said.

"That is unlikely Master Hotchner as her parents are barely alive and they're hanging by threads. I doubt they'll ever know what happened to one of their children and as for the other two, they have a better chance of surviving, simply because they're younger, but I'm not holding out much hope," the servant said.

"You're probably right, as Smallpox is an extremely deadly disease. I know this from experience," Aaron agreed looking sad. "I know that Penelope will miss her family, but she is my mate and I cannot let her die."

"I understand that, Master Hotchner and if any of her family happens to survive I'll just tell them that she died, although it might be a good idea to supposedly have her buried in a nearby graveyard," the servant suggested.

"No, if they survive you'll just tell them that she was taken to be buried in a common grave, as this is not a time for such niceties, as having an individual grave or a funeral service, not even from a family as well off as the Garcias. I've seen epidemics like this before, many times and believe me, it will pass," Aaron said shaking his head.

"I'll start packing Miss Penny's things, since she can't do it for herself," the servant said.

"Pack only what is essential as I'll buy her anything else," Aaron commanded and the servant nodded. "Just a few clothes and whatever she treasures that she won't want to lose," Aaron added, as he looked down at his mate and ran a hand through her sweat soaked blonde hair. Aaron listened carefully for her heartbeat and checked her temperature expertly. "She's burning up, I suspect that she would be dead by morning, if I hadn't arrived when I did. Unfortunately, smallpox has a high mortality rate and at the moment there is no cure."

"I fear you're right, sir," the servant said, as he quickly packed a few essential items.

Aaron wasn't listening, as he gently squeezed the unconscious Penelope's hand, before he gently bit down on the side of her neck taking some of her blood while inserting his own venom. Penelope never awoke at the gentle bite, as she was too deeply unconscious from the sickness that he could smell emanating from her very skin.

"I know I didn't actually ask you wanted eternal life, but just know that I love you already and I will love you forever. I never expected to find my mate, as I am older than you can imagine," Aaron whispered softly in her ear, kissing her gently on the forehead. "I know you'll forgive me for what I did to you without your permission, as the connection between us is so strong already, but still, I'll always feel guilty for not asking your permission first or having time to court you due to circumstances. We'll be going now," Aaron added turning to the servant who had finished packing his mistress's things, including several pictures of her family, which he knew Mistress Penelope would want to have as a reminder. "Luckily, it's night out now, so nobody is likely to see us depart. I have a carriage outside and if you would be so kind to bring her luggage I will be on my way."

"I'm glad you found each other and that you're saving her life, even if I know she'll have to drink blood now," the servant said sincerely.

"I know the life I have cursed her too, but we don't have to kill of victims, which is one of the things that makes this existence bearable," Aaron told the servant. "I was once human like yourself, as I wasn't born a vampire like so many of them are. I remember I was walking home, as it was nice cool night, but not cold. I remember seeing something moving out of the corner of my eye and just as I turned to see if I could get a better look at what it was I was down on the ground, not even having realized that something had impacted with me with this female standing over me and I had no idea who she was until she bit me," Aaron reminisced. "I was born in Wroclaw Poland in the 11th century less than a hundred years after it was founded actually, which was long before America was ever discovered. Back then, the city was quite a bit smaller than it is now, but I still I remember my homeland and I try to go back every century or so just to see how the city I was born in has changed. I was actually buried in a grave because whoever did so thought I was dead and I will admit that the transformation makes it seem that you are indeed dead, as it puts you in a comalike state as some vampire's venom races through your system."

"How did you ever escape after being buried alive?" The servant actually sputtered in astonishment.

"Vampires, especially newborns are incredibly strong my friend and it was only a wooden coffin and a few shovelfuls of dirt after all," Aaron told him with a shrug, as he held his mate tenderly up against his chest. "Of course, I had no one to guide me, so I had to learn about the vampire world all on my own, which was the much harder way to do it. Times were much different back then, far more primitive, less technology, so believe me, the world has changed quite a lot from the time I was born. I know most people don't think about that kind of thing, but it's true nonetheless and us vampires who are any age at all get to see it as technology and human development advances. I really must be going now, as I'd like to get Penelope someplace as comfortable as possible and also people will began to wake up pretty soon and I'd like to be gone from here before then. The fewer people that know what happened here, the better."

The subtle warning in Aaron's voice was easy for the servant to pick up.

"Don't worry, no one will be hearing anything from me," the servant promised. "Miss Penelope has always been kind to me, more so than the others, except perhaps, for her mother, as she inherited her kind heart."

"That's good to know," Aaron told the man before he tenderly carried his mate towards the front door. "What's your name by the way? I'm sure Penelope will want to know whenever she wakes up."

"It's Evan," the servant said, with incredible dignity.

"I'm sure she'll miss you, but this was the only way to save a life, as her fever was so high that her entire body was beginning to simply shut down," Aaron said honestly, the love he had for the woman in his arms shining in his dark brown eyes. "I was listening to her chest and very likely she would've been dead by morning. The human body can only take so much before it simply expires and that threshold is different for every person, but still, I would estimate her temperature was at least 108 and that is simply too high for anybody to survive very long."

"Are you a doctor Master Hotchner?" asked the servant in surprise.

"I've had many careers over the course of my life, as I have to keep busy someway, although I know that's going to be considerably easier for sometime to come," Aaron answered vaguely. "I bid you farewell Master Evan, I will remember your kindness and helpfulness for a very long time."

Evan watched the tall handsome vampire leave with Miss Penelope cradled against his chest tenderly and observed, as he gently, placed his mate on the backseat of the carriage taking the time to make her as comfortable as possible, before he gracefully got into the driver's seat of the carriage and immediately drove away.

Evan was sad to see Penelope so ill and knew that Master Hotchner had likely been right that Miss Penelope wouldn't have survived until morning. Still, he knew that Miss Penelope would have a good life with her mate and he only hoped that his mistress accepted her new situation without to much trouble.

If what he had heard was correct vampires revered their mate's, because very few ever found them. The connection between them must be a powerful force if Master Hotchner had managed to track the bond all the way from the edges of the city, since the Garcia home was near the center of Connecticut.

It was hard to believe that Master Hotchner was over 600 years old, but then he well knew vampires never aged from the time they were changed and since he looked around 30 that was when he had been been bitten and transformed.

Evan wondered briefly what someone as old as Master Hotchner had seen in his 600 plus years, but then decided it didn't matter, so long as he treated Miss Penelope well he would die happy.

Instinctively he knew that Master Hotchner would do just that, so he wasn't worried about Mistress Penelope's happiness once she got over the fact that she was now a vampire.

Evan finally closed the front door and returned to his duties, as he was the last remaining servant of the Garcias, as the others had either fled or died from the same disease that had hit the entire household.

He suspected he would soon be dead himself, but for some reason that didn't worry him and so he just continued with his duties as best he could.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

Aaron laid his mate gently on the bed in the master bedroom of the house he owned in the city, because even though he hadn't told Evan so he actually owned houses in various cities all over the world, as property was always a good investment. He had not been to Connecticut for many years, and definitely not since his mate had been born. He doubted he would have felt such a connection when she had been a child, but now she looked around his age as he had been turned at 33, so really five years age difference wasn't too bad, even if technically, he was centuries old. Still, he didn't look any older then she did, which would be a plus. He had known young women that had been shackled too old man that were 20 or 30 years their senior, having no choice in the matter, as they had to obey their father's wishes or risk being disowned, as in most households the wife ran the home and looked after the children, but didn't have any actual power.

However, that's not the way he intended to treat his mate, as they would be equals in every way and he would see to it. Outside the home Penelope was going to have to obey him, just so people didn't think she was a whore or a hoyden, but still, they would make decisions together, although he was sure that would astonish his mate, because that's just not how it was done now in the early 1800s. Women had very little freedom or at least human woman didn't, but things were different for vampires, even those that were not mates. Women couldn't own property or keep money that came from her own efforts unless her husband, brother, father or some other male relative allowed her to. However, her parents were likely dead or at least soon would be and she only had sisters...although come to think of it Evan had mentioned that there were four older sisters as well. Ones that were married, which meant that Penelope had brother-in-law's. Luckily, however, they didn't live within the city according to what Evan had told him, which was just as well as they likely would have died from this blasted epidemic.

Still, Aaron felt sorry that his mate was going to lose her parents and two of her sisters to this deadly virus, but there wasn't really anything he could do about it, except turn them into vampires. While he could do that, he was hoping that his mate wouldn't request it, because he wouldn't do it without their permission, and he doubted very much that they would be able to regain consciousness as Penelope certainly hadn't, even when he had gently bitten into the vein at side of her neck as she had never felt a thing she was so out of it.

Besides, if the parents were still alive, especially the father, technically, he would have control over his daughter, although Aaron would rip them apart himself if they dared interfered between him and his mate.

There was no point of worrying about it until or unless it actually happened, Aaron decided, as he lay beside his mate holding her hand and caressing her cheek gently. Besides, by the time, such a thing occurred to Penelope they would likely be dead anyway, which he knew would devastate her, but he would be there to comfort her as best he could, to help her get over her grief.

Aaron lay beside his mate, someone he had never expected to discover, but when he had felt the connection as soon as he had approached the city he had been absolutely flabbergasted, but also extremely worried, because the entire city had come down with the smallpox epidemic, so there were very few people on the street, except for policemen. He had been stopped more than once, as the police officials had inquired as to his business in the plague ridden city. Finally, he had reached his destination and he knew he had not been a moment too soon, as Penelope would've been dead in a few hours at the very most and definitely by morning, so he was grateful that he had decided a visit to Connecticut was a good idea, somewhere he had not been in at least 150 years.

Aaron studied Penelope's face and arms that were uncovered although he had left her, with her dignity and modesty and not undressed her, because a man did not undress a woman that was not you're wife in proper society. Aaron studied Penelope again and saw at once that the red patches were fading from her skin and it was becoming diamond hard like his own and starting to look very healthy again. It wouldn't be long now before the transformation was complete.

Aaron worried that his mate would be able to ignore the connection between them, just because she was so furious at him, for taking her from her family, as sometimes a new vampires emotions were rather unpredictable depending on the person. Aaron knew very well that he would die without her, but if she wanted to be away from him he would agree to that once he was sure that she had control of herself out among the general populace.

Aaron hoped that she would be grateful to him at least for saving her life, but females in general, well, really anybody with emotions were often unpredictable in their action, but particularly women.

Aaron became so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't realize that time was passing rapidly and he was quite suddenly jerked out of them when Penelope groaned and started to move underneath his arm that was across her chest.

She's waking up, Aaron thought excitedly and gently moved off the bed to stand across the room, as he didn't want her to think he had been doing anything inappropriate while she had been unconscious.

The idea of his mate being a virgin, absolutely excited and thrilled him to his core, but he also knew it was going to be more painful for her the first time that they made love, because he would have to break her hymen and then use some of his venom to make sure it didn't grow back, as that had happened in the past to other vampire females who were virgins when they were changed, although females born as vampires didn't have one and why this was, was not known.

"Where am I? Who are you? What have you done to my family?" Penelope asked, as soon as she had opened eyes and looked around the room which she did not recognize.

"I haven't done anything to your family, Miss Penelope," Aaron promised his voice oozing charm. "You were dying of the smallpox epidemic and you would have been dead by morning if I had not intervened. I'm afraid to say that your parents and your two sisters that were still living at home are likely dead by now or if they are not they soon will be as all of them were, extremely ill. Unfortunately, smallpox leaves very few survivors, especially considering that you at least had the most deadly form of it. As to who I am, I am Aaron Hotchner."

Penelope paused from where she was standing on the other side of the room not even having realized that she had risen from the bed, as her actions had been automatic and without forethought.

"Yes, I remember that," Penelope admitted slowly. "I remember laying in my bed, too weak to rise and Evan doing his best to look after all of us by himself. The other servants were either dead themselves or they had fled. I'm sure they were hoping to escape the disease. I remember that my father got sick first, but didn't realize it right away as it apparently takes a few days to incubate."

"And then he passed it to the rest of the household," Aaron said and Penelope nodded sadly. "It wasn't really your father's fault, as all of you likely would've come down with it, just from interacting with other people who also had it, even if they didn't realize they did. Even someone breathing on you when you are sick like that can be deadly or at least that's what I have noticed over the years," Aaron added kindly.

"Why did you save my life?" Penelope asked bluntly surprising Aaron, as he figured she would accuse him of kidnapping her.

"Because you are my mate," Aaron told her, as calmly as possible. "A vampire cannot lose their mate for any reason and I could feel the connection we share all the way at the edge of the city, which means that it was an incredibly strong, at least from my end because I was at least 15 miles away from where you were. I was coming to Connecticut not having been in a long time, a century at least, not realizing that the entire city was quarantined and only me being a vampire prevented me from getting sick I'm sure. I certainly wasn't expecting to feel such a connection and it took me a few minutes to figure out what it could possibly be, as I had never felt anything like it in my life. Once I did however, I knew I had to find you, because let me repeat that a vampire cannot live without their mate. I'm only sorry that I didn't get your permission, but you were so deeply unconscious, in a coma really, that there is no way I could have, so I'm really hoping you can forgive me."

"I remember I was burning up," Penelope said finally, as she thought back. "I somehow knew I was dying and I vaguely remember Evan entering my room several times talking to me and trying his best to help me, but there was nothing he could really do, except comfort me. He tried to get me to eat on several occasions, but I was never very hungry, although I ate a few bites just to make him happy."

"I've heard that's part of the disease," Aaron said. "Trust me, you were dying, as I've had some practice at being a doctor. Of course, I've had many careers over the course of my life, but I certainly remember everything I learned from several doctors I knew."

"And now my parents and my sisters are likely dead too," Penelope said and the pain in her voice was heartwrenching to hear, though Aaron could certainly understand it, as his mate had lost those closest to her, so the pain she was feeling was understandable.

"I'm really sorry about your family, but just know I will love you forever and although I know I'll never take the place of your siblings or your parents, I promise you I will do everything in my power to make you happy. You've been unconscious for three days, as that's how long the transformation takes, especially when you are so ill and Evan informed me that your parents at least were very near death and barely hanging on," Aaron said.

"Poor Evan, I know he did everything he possibly could," Penelope sighed. "I won't be surprised if he gets sick himself considering that I vaguely remember him telling me that the other servants had either fled or died, so he is trying to run the household all on his own.

"Perhaps, we'll name one of our children after him," Aaron suggested.

"Children? You want to have children with me?" Penelope asked astonished, as the thought hadn't even occurred to her.

"I know you don't really understand what the what the word mates mean, as it's a very complicated word that nearly impossible for a human to understand, since they don't have such things, but basically, you and I will be together forever as vampires don't age from the time they are either grown-up or changed. You will start to love me just as soon as you allow yourself to feel the connection that is thrumming so strongly with potential between us. Basically, it means we are perfect for each other in every way and I will never treat you like a second or third class citizen like many men do their wives or woman in general, whether that be their aunt, sister, cousin, niece, daughter, acquaintance or a total stranger. You have to act like a proper lady whenever when we are out in public if you don't want to be looked down on, but we'll always make decisions together, depending on the situation at the time of course, as such things tend to be fluid and can change rapidly. However, since I know I changed you without asking your permission I'm willing to wait to complete the bond that is between us until you get to know me at least a little. In other words, I'm going to court you just like I would have if you hadn't been so ill."

"You did save my life..." Penelope said then paused, "and I'm very grateful to you, so I'm willing to be courted and we'll see what comes of it."

"Why didn't you ever marry?" Aaron asked a little tentatively. Aaron didn't want to upset her, as her emotions were very strong at the moment, much stronger than they had been as a human. Unlike mortals vampires didn't have any filters over their emotions that controlled how much they could feel at one time, so their emotions were at least 30 times stronger.

"Because the man that courted me I could tell that they didn't really care about me, well, other than very superficially, they just wanted the dowry that my father set aside for each of his daughters, as it was quite substantial. I wasn't about to get myself into a situation where I was basically ignored while the man cheated on me behind my back or where I was abused, as many men appear to be upstanding citizens, but you don't really know about their private life. I wanted someone I could actually love with my whole being, where we shared things that most men don't share with their wives or where the man actually listened when his wife talked and paid attention to what she was saying. I know my view is rather unusual and I suppose it comes from seeing how my father treated my mother, as the two of them were so much in love and he certainly didn't treat mom like a second or third class citizen. Oh, she behaved like a proper lady in public just like you suggested I would have to do if I didn't want to be looked down on, but in the home he actually listened to her advice and I know she often gave him sound financial advice, as she had a very keen mind. However, you know very well that my father would have been looked down on for accepting advice from a woman, even if his fortune increased substantially because of it, so it had to take place behind-the-scenes. I think that father actually listening to her advice made her love him even more, then she already did and I also think that she didn't mind staying in the background, letting father take the credit for the increase in the Garcia fortune."

"I see," Aaron said and he did indeed understand why Penelope had never married. "You appear to have inherited both your parents intelligence."

"I certainly inherited my mother's keen eye for observation," Penelope admitted smiling a little shyly. "You can tell a lot if you simply observe people, as most people don't notice that kind thing."

"Yes, you can," Aaron agreed. "I will help you accomplish anything you want to do with your life, as women won't remain downtrodden forever. Things have changed a great deal from when I was born. Of course, there will always be men who treat women like they don't even exist, except when they want something, but I will never be one of them I promise you, as I was brought up to respect those around me, but particularly women. Right now though, you really need to feed, so luckily, it's dark enough that we should be able to hunt without being seen, and even if we are, we won't be able to be identified, as human eyesight is very poor particularly in the dark."

"Vampires don't kill, to satisfy their thirst, right?" Penelope asked wanting reassurance.

"They don't have to," Aaron promised her tenderly, understanding her worry, so did his best to reassure her. "Of course, some vampires don't care if they kill who they're feeding off of, but I've never been like that I promise you and I'll teach you how to do the same."

"Alright then," Penelope said accepting Aaron's promise. "However, I can't go out in my nightgown," Penelope added looking down at herself that was covered from head to foot, except her arms and face.

"I had Evan pack a few things for you and once you've fed we can leave this city and go whenever we want to. Once we get someplace else, you can shop to your heart's content. Don't worry about the money involved, as technically, we are going to be married at least in the vampire world, once we complete the bond that is between us, so what is mine is yours. However, we need to go somewhere that isn't under quarantine and where you are not known just in case somebody recognizes you, because to the city of Connecticut you are officially dead, due of smallpox, as that's what I told Evan to tell everyone. Nobody is likely to question the fact that you are dead, because the smallpox epidemic has claimed so many already and you will just be another victim."

"I understand," Penelope said and she truly did understand what Aaron was getting at.

"I can see you do," Aaron said approvingly. "Now I'll just get your trunk from where I put it and I'll help you get changed, even though I know that technically, I'm not your husband. However, you don't want to rip your clothes to shreds as any type of fabric is very delicate to a vampire, particularly a newborn like yourself and I only had Evan pack the bare essentials. Of course, I was kind of in a hurry, as I wanted to get you back to the house I owned here—even though I haven't lived here for at least 100 years—before morning when more people would have been out on the street. Because it was after the sun set very few people saw us, if any. It's just better for us if there are no rumors that you are still alive."

"So how are we going to get out of the city without being seen?" Penelope asked understanding the necessary of it, even if she didn't like it.

"Well, once we've fed, we'll simply take the carriage I came in and you'll hide inside at least until we get out of the city and away from people possibly recognizing you. I plan on taking a different route out of the city then the one where I entered it and hopefully, nobody will stop us from leaving, but if they do anything or cause too much trouble I'll deal with it."

"You won't kill them will you?" Penelope asked.

"I'll simply knock them unconscious to give us time to get well away," Aaron promised. "I actually try not to kill unless it's absolutely necessary, although I hope you realize that sometimes there is no other choice."

"I don't like it, but I do understand," Penelope admitted.

"Unfortunately, it will probably happen at least a few times in our centuries together," Aaron said. "As I said situations can be extremely fluid so it all just depends. Now I'll go get your trunk and I'll help you dress if you have no objection and then I'll take you hunting."

"I should have an objection considering we don't know each other and it is not proper for a lady to get undressed in the presence of a man who is not her husband," Penelope said. "However, I do understand I'll just rip my clothes if I don't allow you to help me and I hate wasting things like that, because they should last for a long time. I certainly hope that Evan didn't pack me anything that has a lot of layers to it, because we'll be traveling and that's the last thing I need. I'm hoping he was sensible enough, just to pack some of my more simple dresses, which basically requires me to unbutton them and then pull them on and then button them back."

"I've never understood how some women go around wearing all those layers with petticoats underneath, but that doesn't matter anymore, because if Evan wasn't sensible to pack you some really simple dresses that are easy to get in and out of, well, we'll be buying you new things at our first stop anyway. Also I'm going to be helping you until you learn to control your new strength, as trust me, you are much stronger then even the biggest human man now," Aaron said. "Once we settle somewhere for a few decades you can buy those more complicated dresses if you want, the ones that require petticoats."

I don't particularly like getting in and out of them, although I had my sisters or my mother's to help me a lot of times, when I had to get all dressed up and if they couldn't help there was always the maid. I admit that fashion really isn't fair to women," Penelope said smiling.

"I suspect that will change to, but probably not for a long time, as changes in society, particularly major ones takes time," Aaron said wisely. "Here let me help you get out of that so you don't rip it to shreds," Aaron offered. "I doubt that Evan thought to pack any nightgowns and he probably blushed when he had to pack your unmentionables."

"Probably, as it's not really a man's territory, not even a husband's," Penelope giggled, something that Aaron was glad to see happen, as it likely meant that Penelope was accepting her new situation much more easily than he'd suspected she would and if that was the case it was good as far as he was concerned.

Aaron gladly helped his mate out of her long nightgown that went all the way down to her feet, after he had gone to fetch trunk from the carriage, as he had not bothered to remove it before now as he hadn't wanted to leave Penelope side.

Penelope opened the trunk and found everything she could possibly need neatly folded. "I think Evan thought of everything, although how he could possibly know what a woman needs is beyond me. He even added my bath things."

"It doesn't matter, just be glad that Evan was sensible and didn't add any of those dresses with so many layers," Aaron said, as he helped Penelope get dressed.

"Yes, that's true," Penelope agreed, as she felt like blushing the entire time and would have if she could, but luckily, vampire's didn't blush. She had never had a man see her naked body before, not even her father and even though she knew that she and Aaron were mates they weren't husband and wife—yet. She could indeed feel the connection that was between them, now that she had been a vampire for a few minutes anyway and she wanted nothing more than for Aaron to make her his, but she also wanted to be sure that these feelings were her own and not something just caused because of the bond. She admitted, if only to herself that he was very handsome and in fact she could see herself easily falling in love with him. Truly falling in love and not just lusting after a handsome man and developing a crush, but she wanted time to have true feelings develop before she really did what she already wanted to. Besides, technically, she was a lady without any male relatives to give permission for Aaron to court her, as her father was likely dead right along with her sisters and mother and her brother-in-law's who would be next in line to approve Aaron's courtship lived in different cities that were far away from Connecticut.

She suspected that if any of her male relatives her father or her brother-in-laws didn't agree to let Aaron court her that he would kidnap her anyway, because mates could not be separated or at least that is what she had heard. No, mere human was going stand in their way, so was just as well that her brother-in-law lived hundreds of miles away and would never hear that she was still alive, technically, anyway.

"They are now you're ready," Aaron finally said, as he had helped and Penelope pull the dress over her head and then buttoned up the back for her

"Good, because I'm very thirsty," Penelope grinned predatorily, which was normally unlike her, but her vampire instincts were very strong since she was still a newborn and would be for the next year at least.

"That's not surprising," Aaron assured her. "Follow me my lady and I will help you find your first victim. I promise to help you, not kill whoever it is."

"Thanks, as I really don't want to have to kill anybody," Penelope said.

"I don't blame you there," Aaron said, as he escorted his mate downstairs to the front door, "as I really don't like killing either, as I told you earlier. Back when I was a young vampire I didn't have a mentor though and it took me a long time to learn sufficient control, so that I didn't kill my meals. However, in your case, I will be with you every step of the way to help you control your very strong vampire instincts. A vampire's instincts are probably at least 10 or even 20 times as strong as any mortals and it's probably more than that. Mortals have very weak instincts compared to vampires, but then we are natural predators, so this is not surprising."

Penelope absorbed everything that Aaron was telling her, as she had no doubt that she would need it later.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"That was fun and delicious," Penelope admitted in surprise, licking her bottom lip to get the last drop of blood.

Aaron had watched her carefully and listened to the policeman's heartbeat, before gently urging his mate to stop. He had finally had to pull her away and she had actually growled at him, but since he knew her instincts were rather high, he didn't blame her for it. No vampire liked to be pulled away from their meal and though they were mates they had not yet completed their connection, as Penelope had to learn to trust him first, so as hard as it was to resist just taking her he did so. Hopefully, it wouldn't be long, maybe a month or so before she was ready to take that step, but he would wait and see. He wasn't sure he could wait much longer then that, but he was also determined to do so, until he was given permission and besides, traditional courtship lasted for at least a year, although he certainly hoped he didn't have to wait that long.

"What you didn't think it would be?" Aaron asked his mate with a knowing smirk

"No, I thought it would be something I'd have to get used to if I wanted to live," Penelope explained.

"As I explained earlier vampires have very strong instincts and the two strongest are mating and hunting. Also protectiveness of one's mate comes a close third, but only because not many vampires ever meet their mates. Nothing comes between a vampire and their mates and if that occurs those particular instincts are probably stronger than the other two. A vampire can survive almost anything that ever comes their way except the loss of their mate. I suspected what you were thinking, but I knew the second you bit down on the side of some human's neck you would love hunting in the future."

"I nearly killed him," Penelope said upset at that reminder and Aaron nodded in understanding.

"But you didn't and you need to concentrate on the positive not what almost happened," Aaron soothed her. "If you do kill someone you shouldn't feel guilty, because you're still a newborn after all and their instincts tend to be harder to control then those who are older and more experienced. It'll take you a few years anyway to learn true control and I'll go with you when you hunt if you want me to."

"I would appreciate that. You stopped me from killing that policeman and I will be forever grateful that you did," Penelope told Aaron sincerely causing him to beam at her and normally he didn't smile very much at all. He had a feeling though that was about to change with Penelope now in his life. "It would simply kill me, emotionally at least, if I ever killed someone, particularly a child."

"Yeah, I know children, especially always wreck me with guilt," Aaron admitted. "I try not to go after children at all and never get thirsty enough that I have no choice."

"Have you ever killed a child before?" Penelope asked suddenly and Aaron tried not to immediately feel guilty, but he knew that he couldn't lie to the love his life, because that was definitely not the way to start off a relationship, as it might take them longer to actually complete the bond.

"Back when I was first learning control it happened a few times," Aaron admitted. "As I told you earlier I had no one to mentor me to make my transition into the vampire world easier and even if I had there are no guarantees that that particular vampire would have cared about not killing their meals. It took me years, really decades, to learn to control on my own, but eventually I did and I haven't killed since, not when I'm hunting anyway. When you're newborn vampire your instincts are incredibly strong and with no mentor to offer me advice, well, I had to learn control on my own, which wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do. Eventually I got it all worked out and I haven't bitten a child since."

Penelope thought about Aaron's story and figured she could forgive him for what had happened so long ago because a vampire's instincts were so incredibly strong, particularly a newborn's apparently, something she had already discovered for herself.

"I still feel guilty for the few children I did kill back when I was first learning how to control myself," Aaron admitted, "but since there is nothing I can really do about it I try not to think about it too much, as it happened centuries ago. I hope you understand that I didn't have control of my instincts back then and times were also very different."

"I do understand, even if I don't like it, but I have discovered for myself how strong a vampire instincts are, as I just wanted to keep draining that policeman's blood until he was dead. It was only you pulling me away that prevented it, so yes, I do know how incredibly strong a vampire's instincts can be," Penelope assured him. "You are different now than you were back then, as you can't live as long as you have and not change."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence," Aaron said more relieved then anything else that Penelope had taken the news of his killing of children so well. Apparently the way she chose to see it was that he had been unable to fight his instincts back so long ago just like she hadn't been able to, when she had been drinking from that policeman.

"So when are we leaving the city?" Penelope asked immediately changing the subject.

"Well it's too late to do that now, as it will be dawn pretty soon and it's just better if we leave under the cover of darkness as there will be few, if any people on the street, so probably tomorrow after the sun sets," Aaron said, as he looked at his watch.

"Are you sure we're not going out in the sun because it will turn us to ash?" Penelope teased him.

"No, that's not the reason, my lady," Aaron promised her gallantly, as he kissed the back of her hand causing her to giggle. "No the reason we're not going out until the sun sinks below that horizon tomorrow night, preferably after midnight, is because we don't need anybody to see you. If that were to occur rumors would probably start and it's true that nothing might come of those rumors but you never know. Once we are away from here it is unlikely that anybody you know will see you, so we can go out in the daytime. You do look very different from how you look before you're more gorgeous, because all the imperfections have been burned away, but you look enough like Penelope Garcia to be identified and it's possible we might run into someone that will recognize you if we go out to soon."

"So where are we going once we leave the city?" Penelope asked.

"It doesn't really matter to me," Aaron said with a shrug. "It would be better if we left Massachusetts entirely, so that there is even less chance of running into someone you know, but there's a whole big world out there for us to explore. I would eventually like to take you overseas and show you the wonders of Europe, but that's going to have to wait awhile until I'm sure that you can make a long sea journey without killing someone. We'll figure out where we want to go as we travel, but we do need to stop in the nearest town and feed again, and this is particularly important for you since you're so new to the vampire life."

"Will we ever be able to return?" Penelope asked looking sad, as she had spent all her life in the city and it was her home.

"Yes, in 50 years anybody you knew will be dead and we can come back then if you want," Aaron promised her. "Nobody will remember Penelope Garcia who was just another victim in the smallpox epidemic and even if they do they will assume that it can't possibly be you, because you look so young, as you would be an old, old woman by then and now that you're a vampire you won't age."

"So much, will have changed in 50 years," Penelope said, looking sad.

"I'm afraid that's the way it is," Aaron said philosophically. "Life is all about change, because if we stayed to same then there would be no humans or vampires as our two species would stagnate and eventually die out from boredom if nothing else."

"I suppose," Penelope agreed.

"Just don't take my word for it, as trust me, you will eventually see for yourself what I mean," Aaron said amused, not at all offended at his mate's words or tone. "The world has changed, so much from when I was born, that you would be amazed if you had been born over 600 years ago like I was. People died much younger back then, because they hadn't learned that sanitation was important or that keeping themselves clean, especially their hands when they prepared food was also very important. People pass germs to each other and don't realize it, just by touching anything at all and then touching a person, like in a handshake. Us, vampires we don't need to worry about such things, but humans do and if they weren't so prolific and for the most part gave birth easily, they would have likely died out centuries ago. To change the subject back to what we were talking about originally I'm glad you enjoyed hunting, because I certainly enjoyed hunting with you and in fact, I've never enjoyed an activity so much."

"Because doing something alone is not as enjoyable, as doing it with someone else, particularly someone special and just a friend or a family member," Penelope suggested. "I've noticed that when I shopped alone I didn't enjoy it half as much if I was shopping with my sisters or mother."

"Perhaps, that is it," Aaron said giving the idea some serious consideration. "It never occurred to me that I've always enjoyed myself more if I was with someone at the time, no matter what that activity is, although they were mostly human, so I've never hunted with another vampire before."

"Whyever not?" asked Penelope in surprise.

"Because vampires tend to be territorial anyway and that trait is much stronger when they are hunting. Before you ask that doesn't apply to the two of us, because we are mates and yes, I am aware that you growled at me when I tried to stop you from killing that policeman. However, trust me, that reaction was mild compared to other vampires reactions to having their meal interrupted by another of their kind. Once we have completed the bond you will enjoy hunting with me and won't object if I stop you from killing someone."

"I see," Penelope said thoughtfully. "So now that we've both fed, what now?"

"Well, there are plenty of books in the library if you want to read, although you'll have to be careful with the delicate pages, until it becomes second nature to watch your strength or we can just sit here and talk, get to know each other better."

"How did you know I know how to read?" Penelope asked in surprise, "because a lot of females aren't taught that, except the very basics."

"The books in your room," Hotch answered immediately. "There weren't very many, but I assume your father had a library and you just hadn't had a chance to return them."

"Yes, my father had quite a large library and he was still collecting when he fell so ill. He hired a tutor to teach all his daughters how to read and not just the basics either. He saw no reason for our intelligence to go to waste like so many men would have. Of course, my siblings and I never made a big deal out of it, but that's one of the reasons I never married, as I knew that the men that were courting me wouldn't really appreciate the fact that a female was not only smarter than him or at least as smart, but they could also read just as well. I'm going to miss all those books," Penelope mourned.

"Don't worry about it, we will settle somewhere for a few years and you can buy as many books as you like," Hotch told her.

Penelope looked up in surprise that she had never expected for Aaron to support her reading habit, but then again he was a 600 year old vampire and she was sure he knew that woman were not as dumb, as a lot of men liked to believe. He had told her that he would treat her as an equal and so far he seemed to be honoring his promise, but she would wait and see.

"I know that you didn't believe me when I told you I would be treating you as an equal, but I meant what I said. No male vampire mistreats a female, because a lot of them are just as tough as their male counterpart and since we are mates that just adds another layer of complexity to the situation. No, vampire would mistreat their mate, because they would end up taking that vampire's life and then following them into death, or taking their own and having their mate follow them, as it could happen either way. No, when a vampire finds their mate you love them so much that you would never think about mistreating them and instead you want to spoil them rotten, to show how much you love them. Once the bond is complete you will understand exactly what I mean, but until then I'll keep assuring you that all I want is for us to share our life together. Whether that's enjoying the food, travelling to new places, hunting together, or having many children together. Mate's spend a great deal of their time together, but they have the freedom to do their own activities as well, but really they don't want to unless they've been together for a long time. You can go shopping on your own for example and not only will I not try to stop you I'll even pay for anything your heart desires. Don't stint yourself on my account, because my money is your money and trust me, I have more than I could ever spend. Well, you'll see, as I've always believed that actions speak louder than words ever could," Aaron said.

"Yes, I have always believed that to," Penelope admitted beginning to fall more and more in love with Aaron Hotchner, as so far she believed he was a good man vampire or not.

"Mates are always compatible in many ways, because they wouldn't be mates otherwise," Aaron said in an uncanny echo of Penelope's thoughts. "We have to be able to live together after all, as mates are bound together for eternity and in order to get along our dislikes, philosophies, likes, interests, hobbies and personalities have to be at least similar in some ways, though not in all ways."

"Yes, that makes sense," Penelope agreed after thinking about her mate's words. "It wouldn't make any sense at all for two people who are supposedly mates to have nothing in common, as how would they be able to live together?"

"No, it wouldn't," Aaron agreed, realizing how intelligent his mate was, but then really that was a given, because there was no way he could get close to some silly girl who only thought about fashion, makeup, or who the best husband was and had very few coherent thoughts rattling around in her empty skull. He know from experience that a lot of females were spoiled into uselessness by their fathers and never had a serious coherent thought in their lives. You couldn't discuss politics for example with most females or the latest news for most of them didn't care about such things and didn't bother to pay attention to the world around them. However, Aaron quickly saw that Evan had been right and that his mate Miss Penelope was indeed very intelligent and might even read the paper since her father had seen fit to educate her and her siblings on how to read and also likely write, as well as mathematics. He was looking forward to discovering the hidden intelligence behind her beautiful brown eyes, something that most men wouldn't notice and even if they did they wouldn't care what a mere female thought.

He was looking forward to watching her intelligence emerge the more she learned to trust him.

"We could make a trip to your father's house once we sure that they have passed on and collect a few of your favorite books, but we wouldn't be able to take too many, because we have no way to transport them. I'm sure there were some that you were more fond of then others," Aaron suggested.

"Well, yes," Penelope admitted. "I know of a few that my dad was especially fond of that I wouldn't mind keeping, for sentimental reasons."

"I suggest we wait a few days before we try, just in case anybody's still alive, as we don't have to actually leave the city until after we do that, because it's not like either one of us can get smallpox," Aaron said.

"Oh, thank you," Penelope said, as she flung her arms around his neck

Since it was the first such a gesture that she had initiated Aaron accepted the affection gladly. Maybe it wouldn't take several months to win her trust with the way things were going, but he'd wait and see.

"I hate it dent your enthusiasm, but I think no more than a dozen books, maybe twenty, but no more than that. Books are heavy," Aaron explained hastily, "and they also take up a lot of room and we want to travel as lightly as possible to get away from the city, even though vampires are incredibly strong. I think though that you should check my library to see if I have some of the same books as your father, well, at least some of the older ones, because I really haven't updated this particular library, since I was last here, which was at least hundred years ago."

"That's an idea," Penelope said perking up at that. "I don't know that you will considering you haven't lived in Connecticut in a century, but my father did have some older volumes, although your editions are probably earlier ones and some of the stuff you have is probably quite valuable."

"That doesn't matter to me," Aaron shrugged, "but you're probably right that some of the books I have collected in the various houses I own all over the world are probably worth a fortune if sold in the right market."

Aaron was again amazed that his mate knew about such things as how valuable the books could become, particularly first edition that were in mint condition and doubted he would stop being astonished for some time to come.

"We don't need the money by selling those books," Aaron told Penelope.

"But it's not like you use them frequently as you haven't been back here in a century, as you admitted that yourself and the dust that's on everything certainly backs up your words," said Penelope.

"Well, it's not like I could have somebody come in to clean since I didn't let anybody know that I was in town. I was thinking about settling here for a few years before I felt the connection I had to you."

"You didn't realize that Connecticut was under quarantine?" Penelope asked.

"Not really as word has been slow to get out," Aaron said. "Even if I had known, if I had realized that my mate was here deathly ill before I entered the outskirts of the city it wouldn't have stopped me from doing so. Since I was close enough to feel the connection nothing could have kept me away. Really I just wanted to see how much Connecticut had grown since the last time I had been here, since cities grow all the time and it would have undergown significant changes since last time I was here, but I guess those plans will have to be abandoned for now."

"Why would you want to see how the city had changed?" Penelope asked struggling to understand.

"Vampires see a lot of change," Aaron tried to explain. "We live basically forever really, even if we can be killed it's very hard to do so. We have to keep ourselves busy some way as tedium can be deadly to our kind. I'm not claiming that our kind aren't bored sometimes, but it's very easy to get stuck that way and if that happens, a lot of vampires cause trouble, just because they want something to do for a spark of excitement. I'm afraid that a lot of vampires don't have the strongest ethics or morals and they can kill a lot of humans if they can't find something interesting to occupy their attention. Just one vampire can decimate a population of several hundred in the matter of a few weeks."

"Does that happen often?" Penelope asked wincing, as she imagined that scenario.

"No, because vampires that do that are usually quickly hunted down and destroyed by others of our kind, as we are distrusted enough and this is well-known, as we make sure it is. Of course, some vampires believe that they are above the laws that we have and think they can kill indiscriminately with no action being taken, but they soon find much too their determent that they were wrong. Whichever vampires are in the area usually hear about that happening pretty quickly and those causing trouble are quickly hunted down and destroyed. Really we are no different from humans as we have our bad people, ones that don't want to be bothered and just basically left alone or ones that go out of their way to help others."

"You sure can be vicious," Penelope said.

"We can be more vicious than humans," Hotch told her. "Every species has the capacity for violence, whether you're wild animals, vampires or humans. I know your father did his best to protect you from the violence in the world, but you'll see for yourself eventually that humans can be vicious, though not as vicious as a vampire, since we are natural predators."

Penelope silently acknowledged that Aaron had a point, as she read the paper when she could get it away from her father, preferably without him knowing, because he always scolded her not thinking she needed to read about all the violence in it. Real violence not like in the books she read which were pure fiction.

The two continued to talk for hours and the more Penelope learned about Aaron Hotchner the more she fell in love with him. He was a good man, even if she knew she had been sheltered, but she was not unaware that not everybody was completely innocence. Well, not unless you were a baby or maybe a young child, even if the sin was relatively minor like lying to your parents to get yourself out of trouble. Of course, that was relatively innocent, as there were much more serious crimes, even if she as a gently reared young lady wasn't supposed to be aware of such things. She thought this rule was stupid, because one of those serious crimes could happen to her. Most men thought that women shouldn't be know about things that would upset them and she admitted that a lot of women weren't interested in learning about the world around them other than a very narrow set of parameters, get married, have children, do the shopping and so forth. A lot of women lived very shallow and unfulfilled lives and she'd had no intention of being one of them, but she had been unsure of how to fulfill her potential that her father always said she had. Her father had the money to send her to college, but unfortunately, colleges were for men only. Women really were beaten-down and very few ever broke those bonds. Aaron had already said that he would help achieve whatever her dreams were and for now she would believe him unless he proved otherwise.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

Several days later

"I've never traveled so far from home. In fact, I've never left Connecticut," Penelope observed in awe, as she looked at all the beautiful scenery that was passing by at an incredible speed. She was sitting up in front of the carriage in the passenger seat now that they were well out of the city, as Aaron had kept his promise to her and that was she could sit up front with him once they will away from the city where people might recognize her.

"I'm not surprised, as most people don't travel from the city they were born, particularly females. Well, not unless they get married and move away with their husbands," Aaron corrected. "Traveling to new places takes a great deal of time, as the only way to go is by horse, carriage or ship and each mode of transportation has its own dangers whether that's bandits, or the possibility of a ship being sunk by pirates or just because of bad weather. "Horses are the fastest form of land travel, but I didn't think you had been taught how to ride, except perhaps, side saddle, so that option was out unless I was wrong."

"You weren't wrong, as I was never taught how to ride properly," Penelope admitted. "I might actually have enjoyed riding a horse if I could do it properly and not side saddle, which is the only way considered appropriate for females. I can understand it sort of, because females wear long dresses and it would be hard to ride with one leg on either side of the horse, but still, to me it's no fun and I always felt like I was falling off. Females are denied so many opportunities that it used to make me mad, but finally I just did whatever I wanted and I didn't care if people disapproved, except perhaps, for my parents."

"Well, I'll be glad to teach you to ride properly, once we settle somewhere," Aaron promised. "We're going have to figure that out how to get you a pair of pants in your size though, because it would be better not to ride in a dress."

"I can sew," Penelope said, "and so if you can get me the material I can have a pair of pants in my size sewn up in a few days depending on how much time I put into it."

"Well, that does make it easier," Aaron said. "Whenever I need new clothes I just buy something from the first stores I come across in my size. I had actually forgotten that most women are taught how to sew by their mothers."

"It's something I actually enjoyed doing, as it gives me time to think," Penelope admitted. "I like to embroider to. Me and my sisters used to sew together a lot of times and chat the whole time. I'm going to miss that."

"Well, you can always teach our daughters to sew and I'm sure that they'll enjoy just talking with you while you do so," Aaron said. "I know that's not going to happen for awhile, but it is a possibility."

"Yes, it is," Penelope acknowledged making Aaron beam at her. "You know I always imagined that if I am at did get married that I would have my father walk me down the aisle. Now that can never happen."

"I'm really sorry about your family," Aaron told Penelope sincerely. "No one deserves to die in such a horrible way. Unfortunately, I have seen different diseases sweep through the human population more than once in my centuries and it will happen again I promise you. I'm afraid it's just a fact of life."

"So where are we heading?" Penelope asked changing the subject.

"I told you a few days ago that it doesn't really matter," Aaron shrugged. "I own properties in several different cities including Alexandria Virginia, Boston Massachusetts, Philadelphia Pennsylvania, Charleston South Carolina and New York and I know that both of us will buy a lot more property in our centuries together."

"Whoa! That's a lot of properties," Penelope whistled appreciatively.

"Vampires tend to acquire a lot of properties," Aaron shrugged. "Land is always a good investment, because even if the house is destroyed by some sort of natural disaster the land remains and a lot of times the land is more valuable than whatever was on it."

"What did you mean a minute ago about me acquiring property? Female can't own anything, not unless her husband, father, cousin or some other relatives allows her to."

"That will change," Aaron said briefly. "It might take a couple of hundred years to get there or longer, but eventually women are going to be allowed to do anything a man's allowed to do, to own property, to go to college if they care to, to get a job and be paid the same for her work as any man. It won't all happen at once, but I know that it will, as women are not going to remain beaten down forever. I have traveled the world and the struggle for equality has been going on for longer than you can imagine and eventually it will come to pass. Men, most of them anyway, are in for a shock when they realize that they can no longer subjugate women, as they will eventually demand the same rights that men receive."

"Now that sounds like a glorious future," Penelope said, as she imagined it.

"Unfortunately, there's going to be a lot of battles and a lot of deaths, before it comes to pass, as men aren't going to give up their subjugation of women easily and there will likely always be some of that, even after laws are put into place that give females equal rights. Human beings are not perfect and some men are still going to subjugate women, but I can see laws being voted on that protect them from that subjugation and vice versa of course, since females can be just as intelligent and sly as any man," Aaron said. "I know this from experience, as I've seen more than you can imagine in my 600 centuries. Women can be just as devious, as any man. Actually they're often more devious about and definitely aren't caught as often as men are. They often use more subtle methods then stabbing someone in the back like poison for example."

"How would you know?" Penelope asked seriously.

"Because some poisons have a very subtle scent that most human noses can't smell. Of course, some humans have a very refined sense of smell and can often detect something, but they are often unsure what that is," Aaron explained.

"Can we go to New York? I've always wanted to go there, but I was sure I'd never have a chance as it's a very long way away," Penelope requested, accepting Aaron's explanation.

"Sure, if that's what you want as I have a very nice house that I just acquired a few decades ago," Aaron agreed. "I was thinking about heading someplace like Pennsylvania since you could learn to ride in more privacy there, but if you want to go to New York then we will go to New York though it is going to be a long journey. It would be much faster by sea, but I'm not sure you're up to a sea journey at the moment. It's going to take us at least three weeks maybe a month to get there, because we'll have to stop and feed numerous times between now and then at least. Also it depends on the weather and the condition of the roads, as the roads aren't the best in some stretches, so we'll be going over some pretty rough country. It would take even longer if we had to sleep, but since we don't it's going to be much faster to us and rough terrain doesn't matter so much, even if it slows us down considerably. If we were going by horse it would be considerably faster, but we wouldn't be able to bring all our luggage with us either."

"Still, at least we get to see a lot of beautiful scenery along the way," said Penelope, as she looked around at the passing countryside appreciatively.

"And I also get to spend a lot of of interrupted hours with you, which is a pleasure for me I promise you," Aaron said and leaned over just enough to kiss her cheek.

Penelope would have blushed if he could have, but instead she just gave his arm a squeeze of affection. She'd only woken up as a vampire days ago and yet she couldn't believe how fast she was falling for this man. Aaron was showing her every courtesy, he was polite and kind. The two of them talked for hours learning about each other and while he'd made references of them spending their eternity together he had not tried to force her into anything, which she knew just from pure observation of how other men and women acted with each other that it was pretty unusual.

The two of them talked and laughed together, as Aaron drove the carriage over rather rough terrain and before they knew it, the sun was sinking into the ground.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

New York

It was nearly four months later and Penelope admitted that she had fallen in love with Aaron Hotchner. They'd had an enjoyable journey, even though it had taken weeks to reach their destination, much longer than Aaron had estimated actually, but then the roads were extremely rough and the carriages was weighed down with both their luggages. They also had to stop quite a bit to get her fed, because she was such a new vampire, which had also slowed them down considerably. Aaron had cautioned her that she should feed at least a little from every person they came across, because there weren't very many people on their route to New York. He told her that it was better for her to feel overfull then being so hungry that she actually killed someone without meaning to and Penelope had taken his advice to heart. She made sure she fed as frequently as she could, as they ran into somebody to feed from, unless of course, it was a child, as she absolutely refused to take any of their blood. Aaron understood that decision and agreed with it, as he never fed from children either and made sure that he was never desperate enough that he had to.

Penelope really appreciated the fact that they both shared the same opinion in this case and that was children were to be protected no matter what and not fed from.

Penelope looked around at the beautiful garden that was just coming into bloom and felt quite content. She did miss her family, she acknowledged, but she well knew that they had been near death anyway and there was nothing Aaron could have done to save them. Well, except turn them into vampires and he had already told her that he would have been willing to do so, but he would've had to have their consent, because none of them were his mate. She had to acknowledge the point, as it wouldn't've been right to make them go through the transformation without asking them first. With her however, he had turned into a vampire without her consent because she was his mate and he couldn't live without her, but she was the only one that he had ever done that to and would be the last.

Penelope admired the garden, mostly because she had planted every single flower bulb herself and it was just now coming into bloom, as they had gotten here at exactly the right time for her to do some planting. As for the house, she was in the middle of redecorating, and Aaron was helping her. The house had been rather masculine, but considering it had been bought by a male this was not surprising. Once she had settled in she had asked to be able to redecorate so the house fit both their tastes and been given permission to do so. She silently acknowledged that Aaron was being very accommodating. They were going to settle here for awhile, which was why she had asked permission to redecorate, as she wanted this to be a comfortable place to live for the both of them.

Aaron had told her that to the rest of the population of New York she was his wife, because it was inappropriate for a single female to live with a man unless they were related and he was sure she didn't want both their reputations tarnished particularly hers, because it was her reputation that would be a irreparably damaged not his, as that was the way the world. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair, but it was just the way it was.

She had agreed, as she had known this and if anybody asked they were man and wife. She even wore an engagement ring and wedding band in order to help with the illusion that they had picked up along the way and Penelope thought that they were absolutely stunning. Aaron certainly had good taste and was also spoiling her rotten, even though she had not yet agreed to complete the bond with him, but that day was getting closer.

"Penelope!" called a voice.

Penelope spun around from where she was standing staring at the house just thinking that it needed to be repainted, as it hadn't been done ever since Aaron bought it and probably not before and the paint was starting to crack and fade. It wasn't Aaron's voice that had called her name, but it was a voice that she instantly recognized.

"Daddy!" Penelope squealed. "But you're dead."

"Yes, my darling daughter, I am indeed dead," Simon Garcia acknowledged with amusement clear in his brown eyes the same color as her own. "I requested that I be allowed to come and see you just to say goodbye and to tell you not to feel guilty that you survived while your mother, siblings and I did not."

Just then Aaron came charging into the garden ready to defend his mate, as he had heard her yell and then another male voice when he stopped suddenly at the apparition before him.

"I mean you no harm, Aaron Hotchner," Simon told Aaron calmly. "In fact, I wanted to thank you for what you did for my daughter. At least now I know one of them will live on, even though I am gone. I know you will take good care of her, as you've already been doing an excellent job of it."

"Thank you, sir," Aaron said calming down once he realized there was no danger.

"Now my darling, Penny, just know that I will always love you and so will your mother and your two sisters, but your destiny lies in a different direction. Your mother and I will always watch over you, as you share a life with Aaron, as he is a good man. We are looking forward to seeing the two of you have lots of children and watching them grow. Penny, I know you love Aaron, but you have been denying your feelings, causing him unbearable pain and yet he hasn't forced you into anything. I know you miss us darling, but you and Aaron have a long happy life ahead of you and I want you to give into the feelings I know you already have for him. He does love you with all his heart and I know you love him in return. You are already living as husband and wife, even if it's in name only and I know that you haven't acknowledged the bond that is between you and Aaron yet, because you feel like you were betraying your family's memory, since we've only been dead a few months. Don't be sad sweetie, grieve for us, but know that we are happy. You will always remember us, but you need to live your life, your life with Aaron. Aaron will make you incredibly happy if only you will let him."

"Yes, dad," Penelope said.

"I always worried about you and your two sisters the most, as you were my three youngest and yet you were rebels at heart, because you didn't want to follow societies conventions. I never pushed the issue, because I didn't want you to be in an unhappy marriage and I know very well that most men wouldn't have appreciated your talents, or your intelligence. It's not right, but it's just the way it is. I know I was unusual for a man of my time, but I never wanted you or any of my daughters to have to hide how intelligent you were. Your sisters wanted to get married and have families and although I know you wanted a family of your own you, Anna and Belle didn't want to marry just to have one and it's a decision I respected. I know you had dreams that you believed would never come true, because it's not appropriate for a woman of our time, but things are changing and I know Aaron will help you achieve any dream that you have."

Simon looked at Aaron who had remained silent, as he listened to Penelope talk to her father.

"Yes, I plan on helping her to achieve any dream that she has," Aaron acknowledged when he knew Simon expected an answer. "You're right, things are changing rapidly as women struggle for equality, but I can already see that it's going to happen, even if it's not for hundreds of years. I would never try to subjugate your daughter, I love her too much and I just want her to be happy," Aaron told Simon who nodded.

"I know that already son and Penelope's mother and I give you our blessing. I've been watching how you two interact and I know you're good man Aaron Hotchner and I know that you'll treat my daughter with all the tenderness and love that anybody deserves."

"I will," Aaron swore.

"Penelope, I know you love us and you miss us, but we would have died decades before you did, even if the smallpox epidemic hadn't hit Connecticut, so don't grieve too long sweetie and know that your mother and I love you very much as do Belle and Anna."

"Yes, father, I'll try not to grieve for too long," Penelope said.

"I have to go honey, as I've said all I needed to and I'm being called back. I think it's time that you gave Aaron what he wants, even though I know you're not officially married, but that would be impossible to do without letting people know that you were never wed in the first place and you don't need your reputation in tatters. Unlike mortal relationships though, what you and Aaron have is much deeper and forever, as the two of you will never fall out of love trust me on that, Penny. All that Aaron has told you is true and he will never lie to you or cheat on you, remember that."

"Yes, father, I will," Penelope said.

"I really must go now sweetie, but remember your mother and I love you and we'll always love you. We are looking forward to watching, as you have a family of your own," Simon informed them with a smile.

"Once we move to someplace new we can get married if you want," Aaron told Penelope and Simon who was listening to this nodded in acknowledgement. "I know you don't like the thought of supposedly living in sin and I can respect that's how you were raised. Unfortunately, that won't work for New York, because we've already told a lot of people that we are husband and wife and there's no way for us to get married quietly without anybody finding out, as I'm afraid people love to gossip. However, once we move somewhere else we can pretend, to just be engaged and that you lost your family, which also happens to be true. Your father has blessed our union and I know that was worrying you, because you didn't have your father's blessing, even though you said nothing."

"I would like that," Penelope told him and Aaron smiled at her.

"Then that's the way it will be, even if we don't move on for a decade or two," Aaron promised.

"I give you both my blessing," Simon said before he started to fade away. "I love you, Penny, remember that and always carry that love around with you in your heart."

"Yes, papa, I love you too," Penelope said. "Tell mom and my sisters that I love them as well. I miss all of you so much, but now I understand that there was nothing that could have prevented it."

"They know that you love them honey and that you will always miss them," Simon said, as he continued to slowly fade. "Goodbye sweetie. Take care of her, Aaron," Simon added.

"You have my sworn word I will," Aaron promised and Simon nodded.

"Then it is time for me to depart, goodbye and I'm looking forward to all the adventures you have as you live your lives together," Simon said.

Simon then faded out completely and Aaron and Penelope, just stood there for a few minutes looking at the spot where Penelope's father had been.

"I love you," Penelope finally told Aaron, the first time she had said the words out loud, although she had known for weeks. "I'm sorry I never told you before, but I didn't understand how my feeling manifested so quickly."

"I knew you did and I was content to wait until you were ready to acknowledge your feelings for me," Aaron told her quietly taking her into his arms and Penelope just cuddled into his embrace making Aaron over the moon, as this was the first time she had allowed him to hold her like this. "I understood that you weren't entirely sure if you could trust me, despite the bond between us. I realized however, that you probably didn't know much about vampires in general, as it's not the sort of thing that most females are told about unless they overhear other people, usually men, talking about it. Females are seen as helpless and some men don't see them as very intelligent either, even if I at least know that's not true."

"Females are basically ignored, as unimportant and they can pick up a lot of information that way," Penelope acknowledged.

"Sad, but true at least in most cases," Aaron agreed.

"What my father said is true I've been in love with you for a long time, but I wasn't sure why my feelings had popped up so quickly, so I told myself I couldn't possibly have fallen in love with you, since we hadn't known each other, but a few months," Penelope said.

"I understood that you were grieving for your family that you had lost due to the smallpox epidemic and I was willing to wait as long as necessary," Aaron said. "I won't lie and say it wasn't hard for me to do so, but I said I would court you and so that is exactly what I've been doing."

"You've been nothing, but kind and considerate and I appreciate your patience," Penelope told Aaron sincerely. "I understand now that it's the bond that made me fall in love so quickly, as it was simply our vampire biology acknowledging that we are a perfect match. I wasn't sure I believed your explanation actually, but that was only because I knew next to nothing about vampires in general, as you said a few moments ago, but now I know that you've been telling me nothing but the truth and I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's fine," Aaron promised her tenderly. "I understood your caution, believe me, I did, as I did turn you into a vampire without asking your permission first. I understood that I would have to work to get you to trust me, since you were kind of just thrown into the vampire world without knowing what you were getting into. Yes, I saved your life and I know you're grateful to me for that, but still, it wasn't something you asked for and I understood that."

"Well, now that I know I have my father's blessing why don't we take care of that," Penelope suggested boldly, as she initiated their first kiss directly on the lips instead of the cheek.

Once they had broken apart Aaron swept his mate up into his arms and immediately carried her towards the house.

"You're sure you're ready? Once the bond is completed there is no turning back," Aaron warned her seriously, even as he carried up the stairs to the fourth floor where the master bedroom was.

"There's no turning back anyway because of the bond, even if it is not yet finalized," Penelope told Aaron who nodded in acknowledgment.

"True, but if you had wanted to leave me before the bond was finalized I wouldn't keep you prisoner, although I certainly would've tried to persuade you to stay with me, since I know very well I would be miserable without you," Aaron said.

"You've been nothing but patient and I appreciate it," Penelope told him, "but my father's blessing has released any reservations I had, as he was right when he said I felt guilty for even thinking about having sex with you without at least a wedding ceremony and also his blessing, so you are welcome to do what I know you've been wanting to."

"I hope you don't mind being pregnant, since as far as I know there's no way to prevent it," Aaron warned her. "The bond won't be complete without actual penetration."

"No, I've been wanting children for years, but I figured I'd never have a chance to have any, although I don't want to be constantly pregnant," Penelope said.

"There's not anyway to prevent it as I said at least as far as I know," Aaron said.

"Well, just have to take what comes then," Penelope said and Aaron nodded in agreement.

"We'll have a very large family then, even if the children are years apart," Aaron agreed, as he slowly and tenderly stripped Penelope out of her clothes, once they had reached the bedroom before getting undressed himself, in the matter of a few seconds.

Penelope would have blushed if it was possible, as she looked at her mate's naked body, because she had never seen the male nude form before.

"I know you're a virgin, so I'll try my best to be as gentle as I can be," Aaron promised her lovingly, as he gently held her nude body in his arms and reveled at the feel of her bare skin against his own. Having her nude in his arms up against his chest felt absolutely wonderful and it was an act he was hoping to get her to repeat as often as possible, so long as they were alone in their own home. "Also I want you to participate and not just lay there, as I make love to you, as I promise I won't think of you as a whore. I know my views are pretty unusual, but you must realize by now that I'm not most men who don't care if the female gets any satisfaction. Women should get just as much enjoyment out of the sexual act as men do, because if a man fails to satisfy his wife, the marriage often tends to be unhappy and that often leads to the wife cheating on her husband, which is a punishable crime. At the very least, she is shunned by others who know of her actions."

"We'll have to learn together, because I wasn't raised that way you know, but I'm willing to learn," Penelope promised.

"It's going to take time to be shed of how you were raised at least in certain ways," said Aaron in acknowledgement. "I understand that. I hope that in 10 to 20 years you will know that I meant it when I told you we were equal in all ways and that of course, includes our sex life."

"I'll work on it," Penelope promised. "Mother did explain to me theoretically what I was to expect, especially for the first time, but I know there's a major difference in theory and actual practice."

"Since you are a virgin I'm going to have to do something that's going to hurt you, but I want you know it's necessary," Aaron said, "and that it will hurt me every bit, as much emotionally at least, just as it will you physically."

"What are you going to have to do?" Penelope asked nervously.

"Well, since your hymen has never been broken, I'm not only going to have to break it causing you pain, but I'm also going to have to use my tongue coated with venom all around where it was to make sure that it doesn't grow back," Aaron explained. "If it grows back I'll just have to break it every time we make love, which we'll be doing a lot, so doing this will save you quite a bit of pain in the future, as it will leave scarring in that area so that it can't come back. If you were still human and your hymen was broken, it would stay broken and not grow back, but thanks to the fact that you were a virgin when you were turned into a vampire your body will grow it back as it was an original part of you as a human. Since it was part of you when you were changed, well, that unfortunately, means that it will grow back and vampires heal really fast, so long as they get enough blood if they've been injured."

"So you're saying if I hadn't been a virgin when you changed me we wouldn't have this problem," Penelope said and Aaron nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It has been found that using a vampire's venom is the only way to prevent it from growing back, but at least there is a solution, as I wouldn't want to hurt you every time we made love," Aaron told her sincerely.

"Alright then, I trust you," Penelope told him and Aaron nodded solemnly in acknowledgment happy to know that Penelope now trusted him completely. Apparently, the talk with her father had made his mate trust him and he was happy with that, as he knew that it would have taken much longer for that trust develop if not for Simon Garcia's appearance. Just because Penelope was female did not mean that she trusted some strange man automatically, although he knew that a lot of women would, because they had been sheltered. A lot of females didn't realize the evil in the world and what a man could do with their innocence. Penelope had been sheltered to, but not as much as she had tried to keep up with current events and her father had indulged her habit, even if he had likely toned it down for his daughter's ears, as he wouldn't have wanted to give her nightmares.

Aaron suspected that Simon was grateful to have someone to discuss current events with, as his other daughters and his wife likely hadn't shown much interest in that area and he hadn't had any sons, except for the one that had died as a child. Penelope's brother had died from one of the deadly diseases that were so prevalent and had no cure among the humans. Aaron was only grateful that Penelope's father had indulged his daughter as it had nurtured her intelligence, so that she wasn't as gullible as most females were, although she would have eventually lost that the longer she had been a vampire. Still, right now she had an innocence about her, but Aaron suspected that she wouldn't be taken advantage of very easily and if she was she would learn from the experience.

"I'm going to make this the best experience of your life, so that you'll agree to repeat it as often as possible," Aaron told her with a little smile gracing his face, his eyes sparkling in anticipation and happiness.

He laid Penelope gently on the bed and started to make slow and gentle love to her, causing her to coo and sigh, as the feelings inside her were so intensely pleasurable, and she certainly appreciated the fact that Aaron was being very gentle with her at least for her first time.

By the time he entered her she was more than ready for him to and told him so, in a voice that sounded very strange to her ears and Aaron simply smiled down at her gently, kissing her quite thoroughly his tongue pushing past her lips to explore her mouth, while at the same time he thrust into her vagina and broke her hymen.

Penelope was so lost in pleasure she hardly noticed the pain that caused, which had been Aaron's intent in the first place. Finally, he could hold himself back no longer for he had been wanting her from the second she finished her transformation and really from the second he had laid eyes on her. However, he would never force her, as he had understood her reservations. No young lady gently reared had sex with a man on first meeting. No, he courted her for at least a year before he proposed, but there was no way he could've held out for year, as it had been hard enough to hang on just for the four months they had known each other. If he had managed to not have sex with her for 12 months it would've caused him even more agony, so he was certainly glad that the ghost of Penelope's father had shown up and assured his daughter that his intentions were honorable.

Finally Aaron spurted his seed into his mate for the first time, after he had turned her into a puddle of goo and given her several climaxes and had several of his own. He felt the connection that had been nothing more than enormous potential until that moment snap into place instantly and so strongly that it nearly knocked him for a loop. Well, if what he had learned was correct then he and Penelope were more then compatible, because there were different strengths to vampire mating bonds and that was bound to be one of the strongest, although he couldn't say for sure of course, since there was only one mate for every vampire, but he certainly couldn't imagine a bond any stronger, since it had nearly knocked him out, as if it had been a nearly physical force.

"This is a part that's really going to hurt and I'm sorry about that," Aaron apologized.

"I know it has to be done," Penelope told him with just a touch of practicality. "It will prevent future pain, so let's just get it over with."

"As you wish, my lady," Aaron said smiling, as Penelope was being very brave and he appreciated that she wasn't making a big deal out of the pain that was inevitable.

Aaron stuck his tongue into his mate's vagina, after making sure he coated it with venom from his teeth and moved it over the area where he knew her hymen had been making sure he coated it thoroughly, so that it had no chance of growing back.

Penelope hissed in pain and Aaron was deeply sorry that he had hurt his mate, but knew it had to be done, so he honed his determination and didn't withdraw his tongue from her vagina until he was sure that he had coated the area, as thickly as he could.

"There it's done and I'll never have to do it again," Aaron promised his mate tenderly, taking her into his arms to hold her close.

"You were right it's hurting like crazy," Penelope said. "It's more of a burning/stinging sensation then any other kind of pain."

They were both silent, as Penelope kept grimacing in pain from time to time, but finally she relaxed and Aaron took that to mean that his venom had finally finished its work.

"Well, that wasn't exactly pleasant," Penelope said grimacing and remembered pain. "I didn't expect it to be after you warned me, but I also didn't expect it to be quite so bad."

"Well, now it's over with and soon you'll forget about the pain entirely," Aaron said. "I knew it was going hurt, but I didn't know it was going to be so bad, as I've never had to do it before."

"Is this what's going to happen with our daughters, once they grow up and find mate's of their own?"

"Well, actually our daughters might never find their mates and they're not going to be virgins for very long, so we will teach them how to be discreet," Aaron said. "I know it's not what you want to hear," Aaron added hastily, "but vampires have different priorities I'm afraid. Very few of us ever find our mates and they can't stay virgins forever because we're very sensual and sexual creatures and that of course, includes the females. We live basically forever after all and you can't expect vampire women to remain virgins, unless they want to for all that time, which I won't say is impossible, but it is extremely unlikely."

"I was going to until we met," Penelope pointed out.

"You were also mortal and would've died in another 20 or 30 years," Aaron gently reminded her. "A human's biology slows down the older they get, a vampire's never does, once they are grown. In other words, we remain sexually charged for all our lives and this is, especially true for young vampires like yourself. I'm six centuries old, so even though I'm still a sexual being, I can control myself better, because I'm no longer as young as I once was and the same will be true for any daughters we have."

"But what if they get pregnant?" Penelope asked genuinely worried.

"If it happens, it happens," Aaron shrugged. "We'll love any child that any of our own children produce whether or not they were born due to a legitimate marriage. There will be no arranged marriages for our children and they will either marry or they won't, but I suspect that none of them will get married at all, unless of course, they meet their mates, which is possible of course."

"If we try to arrange a marriage for any of them it would have to be with a human, as no vampire would agree to such a thing unless of course, they were mates and they would outlive them, simply because they will be basically immortal, just like their parents, so what's the point?" added Aaron rhetorically.

"No, I agree with you on that point, as I don't believe in arranged marriages either, as I want my children marry for love just as my parents did. Arranging a marriage for your female offspring and sometimes your sons just makes the people involved miserable more often then not. I don't think I've ever met someone in an arranged marriage that was actually happy with their spouse," said Penelope.

"Good, I'm glad we agree on that point, no arranged marriages for any of our offspring, as we'll just let them go their own way. Some vampire females travel as a man sometime, as it's just easier, particularly if they're traveling alone. Maybe someday that won't be necessary but right now..." Aaron's voice trailed off.

"It's safer for them," Penelope said.

"Well, no that's not what I meant," Aaron corrected, "as no mere bandit or any other human is going to get the upper hand with a vampire, female or not, because they'll be at least 30 or 40 times as strong as even the strongest human. No, what I meant is that a lot of places won't serve a female alone whether that's hotels, restaurants or any other type of public establishment, except places like markets and clothing shops."

"I hadn't thought of that," Penelope admitted thoughtfully.

"Females don't travel alone, except for vampire ones for the most part, because it's just so dangerous out in the world," Aaron said. "Of course, occasionally they do, but it doesn't happen very often. You can't blame yourself for not thinking of it after all you were pretty sheltered, although not as much as most females."

"I realize that I was quite privileged to have a father like mine," Penelope assured him. "I had some girlfriends and they were always talking about their home life and I know that their fathers basically ignored them as inconsequential, except for using in an advantageous arranged marriage that would basically increase their father's wealth substantially. They'd basically been raised to be useless, merely ornamental and even if they hadn't been they wouldn't have been listened to."

"Yes, the lower classes have it luckier actually, because the females might get married much sooner and have numerous children, but at least they aren't spoiled into uselessness by well-meaning fathers and sometimes not so well-meaning," Aaron said. "Also they more often then not marry for love and it is almost never arranged like those in high society like to do."

"If we have a son I want to name him after my father," Penelope requested a little nervously.

"That's fine," Aaron promised her kissing the side of her neck that was exposed to his sight. "Don't ever be nervous about mentioning your concerns, worries or ideas to me, as I'll certainly listen and take whatever you have to say into consideration. I told you we would make decisions together and I intend to keep that promise. As for naming our firstborn son Simon that's just fine, as it's a well respected name and quite common."

"Alright then," Penelope said relaxing.

"We can also name our oldest daughter Margaret if you want. There's nothing wrong with using family names and you might want to name our second son after your brother that died as a child," Aaron said.

"So did you intend to use any family names from your side?" Penelope asked.

"No, because my childhood was nothing like yours," Aaron told her. "I was an only child and I wouldn't saddle any child of mine with my parents names, as there are too many bad memories associated with them. There are plenty of beautiful names in the world, so I'm sure we'll think of two for each child we do have."

Penelope dropped the subject then, as she didn't want to bring up bad memories for her mate.

"So ready for another round?" Aaron asked hopefully, giving her his best puppy dog expression.

Penelope giggled at that, because he was so adorable when he did that and he certainly had a fine body which didn't hurt.

"I'm surprised you're actually asking, since most men would just order they're wives to do whatever they wanted. Believe me, I've seen it happen before and out in public to."

"I've seen it happen to, but I've never been like that and are not going to start now and you'll soon learn this for yourself," Aaron promised her. "Right now, our relationship is still so new that we're still learning about each other and will be for sometime to come. By the time we've been together a hundred years we'll know each other so well, much better than any mortal couple, that we'll be able to anticipate each others needs much better then most other couples. Well, unless they are vampires that have been together for a long time. What that basically means is I'll to be asking you things and you'll probably wonder why I am, but I'm going to do so until we know each other so well that we will know what the other needs before we do themselves."

"Well, I can see this is going to be a rather exciting and interesting journey," Penelope said smiling.

"That it is, as you've already made my life so much happier, then it was," Aaron promised her tenderly. "My life had gotten very...boring, as you can only do variations of the same thing so many times before you're just ready to end your life, because you're bored out of your mind. It didn't matter if it was traveling or trying to find something interesting to do, which is pretty hard when you're alone and you believe you've seen and done everything. Of course, now that you're part of my life things are very different and I'll enjoy doing things with you."

"I think you've more than proved that," Penelope giggled happily. "I'm so glad we can still eat regular mortal food, and I enjoyed that restaurant you took me to last month."

"Anything for you, my lady," Aaron told her sincerely kissing her on the tip of her nose.

"Not to mention the several pieces of gorgeous jewelry you've given me over the last few months," Penelope added.

"That is absolutely nothing my lady as the jewelry stores in Europe are much better, trust me on that. We will be going to Europe, perhaps, England at first, once I'm sure that you can take a long sea journey without killing anyone," Aaron promised her. "The Europeans have been doing jewelry for centuries and America was only discovered in 1492 so they're far behind in that area, in most areas actually, although they'll catch up it's just going to take time."

"I can't wait to see some of Europe," Penelope exclaimed excitedly, causing Aaron to grin, as anything that made his mate happy, made him happy.

"We'll slowly see the world together, as it is huge and they're are no doubt a lot of places or natural wonders that have yet to be discovered. Unfortunately, traveling takes a great deal of time."

"That's fine, as I still want to see Europe," Penelope said.

"You will," Aaron promised. "I'll see to it. It's not going to be a few decades though, as it's a long sea journey, depending on the weather, so it'll take at least several months. We would have to feed numerous times off one crew member or another or perhaps, a passenger and then use our hypnotic powers to make sure they don't remember that we did. Most ships won't take a vampire onboard if the captain is aware of what they are, so it's just better to conceal that we aren't entirely human. Luckily, we can eat, so we can act the part if we need to."

"But don't people know that vampires can eat normal food?" Penelope asked.

"Some do, but it's not exactly well known either," Aaron admitted. "It's a good way of blend in with the normal population. Of course, if you're pregnant you'll give birth in just two months, because vampire children grow incredibly fast and that will clue people into the fact that we're not exactly human if anyone's paying attention, but it can't really be helped, so we'll deal with any consequences if there are any."

Penelope was afraid to ask exactly what Aaron meant by that, but she suspected that whoever made an issue of them being vampires or made any threats would simply disappear. She knew that Aaron was a good man, but she suspected he would take any threats to his family very seriously and some humans knew that fire was the only way to permanently kill one of their kind. She knew that Aaron wouldn't want to put them in any type of situation to possibly be burned out of their home, so he would take action. She suspected that it would happen at least once in their centuries together and probably more than that, as she was not unaware that humans could do incredibly stupid things a lot of times some that had serious consequences.

"So you said something about another round?" Penelope suggested tired of talking, as what Aaron had done to her she wanted to have repeated as often as possible and she never believed she would say that in her lifetime.

"I'll be happy to oblige you," Aaron said with a wide grin that could only be termed a shit-eating. He was immediately on top of her making slow and gentle love to the woman he loved with every particle that made up his body and his soul.

She had never imagined that making love could be such a pleasant experience, as she had heard a lot of females talk about how they only had sex for the sake of having children and how they never felt sexually satisfied, but either Aaron was much better at it due to his centuries of experience or it was more likely that those ladies were, just not in a happy relationship like she was. She suspected that when the relationship was one of love that whenever a husband and wife had sex the man went out of his way to satisfy both of them and not just himself, but unfortunately, that didn't happen to often, particularly arranged marriages she suspected.

Oh, well, it didn't matter to her, because she suspected that she would always be sexually satisfied whenever she and Aaron made love and that was more than enough.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"So the baby will be here around Thanksgiving," Aaron said looking so happy, that Penelope just had to kiss him.

"Around then yes, since you saved me from the smallpox in June and you said that vampire female gestation period is only two months. We didn't complete the bond until late September and it's only only October now, so I probably got pregnant that first time."

"Or it could've been the second or third time, as we made love nearly constantly for a week straight, but I get what you mean," Aaron agreed with a wide grin. "It probably happened the same day we completed the bond though, as that was a very strong bonding."

"Yes, it was, as it really knocked the breath out of me," Penelope said, as she studied her stomach where she could already see the little pregnancy bump, which made her look like she was at least three of four months along, even though she knew she could be more then two weeks at most.

"Me too," Aaron said. "It was nearly a physical force."

"Is that how it usually happens?" Penelope asked. She now knew that she could ask her mate anything and he would always answer her to the best of his ability or tell her if he didn't know the answer.

"I don't really know," Aaron admitted candidly. "I've never heard it described like that, however, that doesn't mean that it hasn't happened that way or that it doesn't happen that way every time. I've never met any vampires I'm close enough to that are mated in order to ask something so personal so for right now..."

"It's going to have to remain a mystery," Penelope finished and Aaron nodded.

"I'm afraid so," Aaron said. "Perhaps, one day we'll get an answer to our question, but until then, well, we might as well just forget about it."

"So what do you want a son or a daughter?" Penelope asked changing the subject.

"It doesn't really matter to me," Aaron shrugged. "Truly it doesn't," Aaron added when Penelope shot him a look of disbelief. "You're never going to get too old to have children, so it doesn't matter if we have a daughter this time or if we have a son as we are going to have plenty of opportunities to be parents since you got pregnant so easily this time."

"I don't want to be constantly pregnant though, so are you sure there's no way to prevent it until we want more?" Penelope asked and Aaron shook his head regretfully.

"No way that I know of. Of course, I don't know everything and maybe we'll find an answer sometime, so that you're not pregnant every few months or at most every year or so," Aaron said.

"I surely hope so, because even though I know I can't die in childbirth, I still I want to be able travel and not be pregnant constantly, every few months at the very least," Penelope said.

"We'll still be able to do a lot of traveling, because vampire babies aren't going to die in the womb past the first week or so," Aaron promised her, "as they are tough little buggers and you won't ever have a miscarriage I promise you or at the very least it isn't very likely. Vampire babies aren't like mortal ones, and they are very rarely miscarried and never stillborn."

"Well, that's good to know," Penelope said relieved, "but still, I don't want to be constantly pregnant."

"I can't really blame you there, because you're still going to experience things like back pain, but at least you won't get the swelling in your feet that a lot of women do when in the latter stages," Aaron said. "I doubt very much that the weight of the baby will bother you at all and you probably won't even waddle like a lot of pregnant woman do. However, there're some advantages to being a vampire, because you're not going to have a lot of the problems associated with pregnancy for a mortal female and all our children will be perfectly healthy. And so will you, so long as you get enough blood to help renew your energy and heal any injuries caused by the birth."

"So we don't have to worry about any of our children in getting any kind of human disease," Penelope said and Aaron nodded in agreement.

"No, they will remain perfectly healthy throughout their lives and they'll never even catch a cold, much less something more dangerous," Aaron promised.

"Well, that's good to know," Penelope said looking relieved, because so many children died from various diseases all the time, her brother being a case in point. "So at least we don't have to worry about them getting sick and possibly dying."

"Yes, that's one thing we don't have to worry about and one of the advantages of being a vampire," Aaron agreed. "I can hardly wait until he or she is born, as this child will be extra special, because you are my mate and therefore, any children we have will always be more special than if I just had them with some random woman."

"Have you had any children before this?" Penelope asked tentatively, as this was not usually a subject you brought up with your husband, but Aaron had made it clear that he didn't mind honest questions, no matter the subject matter.

"A few," Aaron answered honestly and without hesitation. "Mostly with other vampire females that I was in a relationship with for a few decades. Just like you and I did we pretended we were married whenever we were out in public, so that her reputation wouldn't be in tatters. I hope you know though that those females are a thing of the past now that we have found each other."

"I know that," Penelope promised him, as she kissed him gently. "As I told you not to long ago I trust you. I know that the bonding shows that we'll always love and be loyal to each other, as it is just nature's way of saying that we're a perfect match."

Aaron sighed in relief and took his very naked mate into his arms. "Good, so long as you remember that, you'll always know that I would never cheat on the love of my existence."

"I will," Penelope promised him solemnly. "Do we need to worry about finding a doctor or midwife?"

"No, that's not going to be necessary, as I know enough about helping women to give birth due to my previous relationships that I will make a very good helper for you. Besides, I was once a doctor more decades ago than I care to think about and I remember how it's done. Of course, things were much more primitive back then, then they are now, so I might want to see if I can find out about recent procedures, keep myself up to date on that particular aspect of doctoring," Aaron said. "I admit I really haven't been keeping track of recent discoveries."

"Well good, we won't have to worry about finding some strange doctor or midwife we're not sure if we can trust or not," Penelope said relieved.

"It's really easy tell if someone is being truthful, so long as you are a vampire, as all you have to do is listen to their heartbeat and if it speeds up whenever they're speaking, well, unless they're really good at lying it means that being truthful. Of course, the heartbeat also speeds up when somebody is scared or afraid as well, as your adrenaline is surging through your body in both those instances just like when you're lying. I'll teach you everything I know about how to tell when somebody's being honest and truthful and when they're lying, so that you won't be taken in by anybody easily. Very few humans can lie so calmly that the heartbeat doesn't change, but it has been known to happen," Aaron explained.

"Sounds like a very good idea," Penelope said appreciatively. "Of course, I think it can wait until after this little one is born."

"I don't know why, as you should still be able to do your normal activities, even though I know a lot of doctors recommend you don't make love for at least six weeks after the baby is born that won't be necessary for us and also they usually advise a woman to not to do anything to strenuous like lifting something heavy and that's really good advice for a mortal, but for a vampire it doesn't really matter, because you aren't going to lose the baby, like a mortal can," Aaron said.

"In other words, most of the advice that the doctor would give me doesn't apply, because I'm not mortal anymore," Penelope summarized and Aaron nodded.

"Exactly," Aaron agreed smiling at his mate's instant understanding. "Also a vampire's pregnancy is much more regulated than a mortal one, as vampire children are never late and also never early, so we'll know within a few days of when you're supposed to give birth, because you're no more than a couple of weeks pregnant and a vampire pregnancy is always exactly 2 months."

"Well, that does make it easier to estimate when I'll go into labor," Penelope said, "and I'll know to stay home for a few days before that event just in case our estimate is off."

"That would be the sensible thing to do," Aaron agreed.

"I can be very sensible when I want to be," Penelope told him with a grin. "Of course, I don't always obey the rules of society and only do activities that are considered suitable for women, but in this case I do plan on being very cautious, as I don't want to go into labor while I'm out shopping for instance."

"Man you do have a wild side, don't you," Aaron said amused. "You do know that you'd be called a lot of unsavory names if anybody, but your own family caught you doing things that are considered suitable for a mere female."

"If most men had their way, the women would be shackled to the home and wouldn't be allowed to go out at all, except on her husband's arm to be displayed like some kind of ornament or trophy. Someone that had no personality or emotions or intelligence of her own," Penelope snorted her opinion of what men thought was suitable for woman crystal clear.

Aaron actually snorted at that in order to suppress a chuckle, because his mate's opinion on the subject of what most men thought about women were very clear in that statement. He couldn't really blame her though, because she had seen how a lot of men treated women, even ones they weren't married to, but of course, she had never left the city of her birth and there was a much wider world out there. However, a lot of men did think like Penelope described, so her opinion was still very valid.

"A lot a men do act like that, although not all of them and not just vampire ones either. I'll slowly introduce you to the whole wide world that's out there and you'll see all kinds of behavior some of which you've probably never seen before, since I doubt you ever went more than a few miles from where you lived," Aaron said. "You likely had your favorite shops, places to eat and so forth, all within a few miles of your home."

"You know I never thought about it, but you're right I think I only went farther into the city then I usually did, maybe two or three times when I was growing up and always with my family, for some kind of special occasion," Penelope agreed. She thought about it for a few minutes having to dredge up memories of her childhood.

"So do we need to discuss baby names or have you decided on Simon if it's a boy and Margaret if it's a girl?" Aaron asked smiling.

"We can discuss middle names if you like, but I've already decided that whatever sex I get that they're going to be named after my parents," Penelope said and Aaron nodded.

"And I assured you earlier that's just fine," Aaron said. "We'll have plenty of children over our centuries, but I think it's only fair that I get to pick out the names next time."

"That sounds fine we can switch back and forth," Penelope agreed, "because as you said we'll have plenty of children over our centuries together."

"I love you so much, Penny and I'll love whatever children we have and I don't care what sex they are," Aaron told her tenderly, as he rubbed her slightly distended belly tenderly looking forward to the birth of his first child with his mate.

"I love you too," Penelope promised him, as she kissed him and Aaron responded immediately. The two kissed for quite sometime before they finally broke apart, one of the advantages of being a vampire was that you didn't need to breathe.

The two of them simply stood there for a few minutes wrapped in each others arms, although Penelope was the only one that was naked, which Aaron certainly appreciated, as he liked feeling in her skin beneath his hands, because to him at least it was as soft as silk, although he knew any mortal would find it not so soft. Of course, if anybody else tried to touch her in intimate way he would deal with the situation swiftly and that man would soon regret ever touching something that wasn't his to begin with.

"So what now?" Penelope asked him.

"I'm going to take you out and we'll do something special to celebrate the upcoming birth," Aaron grinned, as he picked up his mate and swung her around happily. He was so happy about this upcoming birth and he didn't care if they had several hundred children, although not all of the same time.

"Put me down," Penelope told him with affection in her tone.

"Your wish is my command, gorgeous," Aaron grinned and put Penelope back on her feet. "After we get back home I intend on ravishing you until you beg for mercy."

"We do a lot of that anyway," Penelope giggled, as she was so happy with Aaron and she was glad that her father had appeared and released the reservations she had been harbouring.

"And we'll do a lot of it in the future, as the bond between us will take awhile to mature and settle down," Aaron said. "Of course, after it does we'll still make quite a bit of love we just won't be so desperate for each other that we'll be able to go a little longer without practically attacking each other. I'm not exactly sure how I held out for four months or if I would've been able to hold out much longer, so I'm glad your father gave us his blessing."

"I am as well," Penelope said kissing him tenderly.

"Why don't you get dressed and we'll find something to do to celebrate our first child, that you're going to have in less than two months," Aaron said.

"Yes, sir," Penelope giggled and Aaron simply tried to swat her on her lovely round derrière, as she giggled again and avoided the swipe.

"Do you need any help getting dressed, gorgeous?" Aaron asked her solicitously.

"Probably," Penelope admitted. "Women's fashion sure is inconvenient. All those layers that you have to get into. I don't know how women who don't have any help do it, as I used to have the maid help me into and out of the rig that is considered necessary to be properly dressed at least for the rich."

"That will likely change in a few years, just be patient, because as you know fashions are always changing," Aaron told her.

"It can't come soon enough for me," Penelope said. "You men have it so lucky, as it only takes you a few minutes to get dressed."

"Well, I don't know why you can't dress in pants or something and not just when you're hunting as I suggested awhile back. I can help you learn to act like a man when you don't want to bother with all the layers that is considered necessary for a woman," Aaron said.

"You won't think any less of me if I don't act like a proper woman?" Penelope asked him a little tentatively.

"No, because I have no intention of stifling you and insist you only do activities that are considered appropriate for your sex. For one thing, although I know it's hard to understand, we live basically forever and you would get bored very quickly if you stuck to activities that are considered appropriate for a woman to do. Remember our discussion how I was going to teach you to ride properly and not sidesaddle." When Penelope nodded Aaron continued. "Well, that's certainly not considered appropriate for a woman, at least not a woman of your class, but I don't really care, as a vampire who is any age at all is going to not follow the conventions of society, particularly the females. Sure we follow the laws like we mostly don't cause trouble, we don't kill unless we absolutely have to, that kind of thing, but as for just ordinary conventions... like in order for a woman to be considered a lady has to stick to those activities appropriate for her sex...well, to vampires that's just silly, as there is a whole wide world out there. Now if you were human you probably would not consider such conventions silly, but trust me, in a few years you would be absolutely bored out of your skull if you stuck to just sewing, having children or doing charity work or whatever it is women do."

"Actually I always did consider the activities appropriate for women ridiculous," Penelope informed him feeling relieved, "but I also realize that if I hadn't been raised like I had where I was allowed to think for myself I probably wouldn't have."

"Yes, I admit that your upbringing was rather unconventional," Aaron said, "but I suspect that if you'd had a more conventional upbringing then you and I wouldn't be mates. I don't want some silly woman, that doesn't voice her thoughts or know how to think for herself and just did what she was told, never giving her opinion. Yes, I'm well aware that most men want a woman to obey his every word, but trust me, that would get very annoying after a century or two, because you'd basically be someone without a will of your own and that would get very staid at the very least. Vampires have different priorities, although I admit that's not true for all of them. A lot of humans, just don't have enough experience with the world to realize that treating females like chattel is not the way to go, as all that does is cause trouble. Of course, we also have our bad eggs just like human society does, but still, vampire females have more freedom then human ones do, at least with other vampires. If those females are intelligent, well, they learn how to use it subtly when out around mortals."

"So you've run across a lot of vampire females that do exactly what they want?" Penelope asked.

"Oh, yes, quite a few in my 600 years. Most vampires don't care what a mortal's opinion of them is, as they go their own way no matter what. I've already told you I had a few serious relationships that lasted for decades and those females certainly had more freedom with me and were basically free to do what they wanted so long as they were very discreet about it. We, of course, had to pretend to be married and we acted like a married couple whenever we were out in public, but other than that and the fact that we had sex with each other... Well, let's just say that we wouldn't have agreed to live together if we weren't at least attracted to each other. Still, it certainly wasn't really much of a relationship, not like the one we have anyway."

"So it was basically friends with benefits," Penelope said the term just coming to her suddenly.

"You know I've never heard a phrase like that before, but that's only because no human female would dare have sex, except with her husband if she didn't want to be shunned. Unfortunately, humans unlike vampires don't have hypnotic powers that can make a man forget exactly who they had sex with."

"We can do that?" Penelope asked startled, as this was something she had not known.

"Well, it's easier when the conscious mind is relaxed like when you're half asleep or drunk," Aaron explained. "Even when we aren't taking a human's blood for our meals we're able to attract our prey easily, as you've seen for yourself, but that's only because humans are distracted by the fact that we are so handsome or gorgeous and they are attracted to our looks. Really most humans aren't very strong minded, although I have known a few that can resist a vampire hypnotic suggestion. Vampires are naturally attractive to humans and most don't realize that they're not talking to just an ordinary mortal. The reason this is, is it makes to easy to attract whoever you want to feed off of as humans are programmed to respond to someone who is extremely beautiful male or female. Really, we look like gods and goddesses, because we have no imperfections on our skin, like a birthmark and even though it's completely white it still has a healthy glow to it."

"So you're saying that humans are naturally attracted to us, just because we look so utterly perfect," Penelope summarized and Aaron nodded in confirmation.

"That's why you've never had any trouble luring your prey, although I admit it works easier on the males, because you're an attractive female and it's vice versa for me," Aaron explained.

"Yes, I had noticed that," Penelope admitted slowly. "We're just kind of made to be attractive to the opposite sex, except other vampires, who are just as gorgeous as we are."

"Yes, to varying degrees, as I've met some vampires both male and female who were so stunningly drop dead gorgeous that they couldn't possibly be human, much more so then your ordinary, garden-variety vampires."

"So you're saying that both of us are about average in looks at least when it comes to vampire standards, but to humans we are undeniably more attractive then any mortal," Penelope summarized.

"Exactly," Aaron agreed. "Now you get dressed, and I'll change clothes and we'll go out for nice dinner."

"Yes, sir," Penelope said with a teasing, flirty smile.

"Go on, before I decide to keep you here as my prisoner," Aaron mock growled at her causing Penelope to giggle, a sound that was very pleasant to hear, which was why Aaron tried to get her laughing as often as possible.

Penelope disappeared into their bedroom and Aaron admired the way she sauntered, likely just for his benefit, before following.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

February 14th, 1800

"This is absolutely wonderful," Penelope sighed in contentment. "What a terrific way to spend Valentine's Day."

"I'm glad you like it," Aaron grinned.

"It's splendid," Penelope told him, as she leapt into his arms, knowing that her mate would be there to catch her, not that she would possibly hurt herself if he didn't. Still, she was very well aware that Aaron would never let her down as the trust between the two of them had grown in the last 80+ years. Still, she was so happy that the ghost of her father had appeared and given the two of them his blessing and assured her that Aaron truly did love her, because at the time she hadn't understood why her feelings for Aaron Hotchner had popped up so fast. Her father had released her reservations about her relationship with the handsome vampire and she had been more than happy ever since. Aaron spoiled her rotten on a regular basis always doing things for her and giving her gifts. She had quite a lot of fine pieces of jewelry that were likely worth a fortune, but she didn't care about that, just that Aaron had given them to her and she wore them often. Still, today was Valentine's Day and they had arrived at this little picturesque inn several days ago, as Aaron had decided to treat her to a beautiful vacation, away from the children. They had a nanny of course, several of them actually, since they had so many kids, but it could be a madhouse. She loved every single one of her's and Aaron's children, but it was still nice to get away for a few days, so that it was just Aaron and her.

There wasn't really much privacy at their house because at the moment they had over 20 kids of varying ages, as there was no way to stop her from getting pregnant unfortunately. The only way to stop her from getting pregnant at all was for Aaron not to penetrate her at all, which they did that a lot of times. Luckily, there were other ways to make love that didn't involve the penetration of a man's penis into a woman's vagina, that would probably be considered heavy petting and nothing more. But since they still got their satisfaction out of it then that was more than enough for them. Aaron had penetrated her with his fingers more than once and hit the sweet spot that sent her into an extremely strong climax every time.

Still, she would never deny her mate penetrating her vagina, which was why they had over 20 kids, because it might not happen with the first spurt of Aaron's semen, but it could with the second or the third or the fourth spurt. Aaron might avoid penetrating her vulva a lot of times, but a man had needs and this was particularly true of vampire men who never became sexually inactive like humans did. Yes, their kids were of varying ages but a lot of them were really close together like within a few months of each other and others were much younger like over a year apart from their siblings, due at least partly to Aaron not spurting his seed into her, but onto the bedsheets or her stomach instead. She knew very well that a lot of women would be envious at the way Aaron couldn't seem to keep his hands off her for any length the time, particularly the younger ones. But some women would also be very derisive to her for actually participating in the sexual act and enjoying it, mostly the old biddies who had had unhappy marriages.

Still, what those women didn't know wouldn't hurt them or make them insanely jealous, Penelope figured and she would in fact participate in the sexual act because Aaron had been serious when he had told her that they will equals in all things. Besides, few mortal relationships were as close, as vampires were to each other so long as they were mates that is. A lot of humans really didn't know what love was, because they often treated each other so badly deriding their partner for their faults or even their perceived faults. Human beings just couldn't get along as a general rule, but then neither could vampires a lot of times so she's supposed it just came with being sentient, beings with emotions in other words. Oh, well, those people who just wanted to argue, hate and kill each other didn't matter as she and Aaron always got along splendidly. She wouldn't deny that they'd had their arguments, but they hadn't had one in at least 20 years now, because they knew each other so well.

"I don't know how you located such a picturesque little bed and breakfast, but it's certainly a great place to get away for a few days and the food is absolutely spectacular."

"Well good I'm glad you like my surprise," Aaron said.

"You can surprise me anytime," Penelope said, as she and Aaron began to kiss tenderly.

"I suppose we had better head downstairs for breakfast," Aaron said unenthusiastically.

"Well, if we weren't trying our best to act human I would say just stay up here and ignore them, but we don't want anybody to know that we are vampires, because you know how people react a lot of times."

"I say we go and explore the town and perhaps, we'll find someplace to eat," suggested Aaron.

"And if we don't no one will know that we haven't," Penelope said in an approving tone.

"Thereby keeping up the illusion that we're human," Aaron smirked.

"Yeah, we've been here several days and we've mostly been keeping to our room," said Penelope not at all embarrassed or actually caring what other people thought of them.

"Don't worry about what other people think," Aaron said seeming to be able to read his mate's thoughts, but really it was just because he knew her extremely well. "Besides, I let it be known that we were newlyweds and this was our honeymoon when I went downstairs last time. I figured that way people wouldn't be curious why we were spending so much time in our room by ourselves."

"Now that was an excellent idea," Penelope said her tone approving. "We're not going to have to worry about the humans looking at us strangely, just because we're spending so much time by ourselves.

"Exactly. Besides, we still act like newlyweds, even though we've been mated for just over 80 years now, but then that's the way it is with all mated couples," Aaron said, as he took the love of his existence into his arms and held her tenderly. "Nobody has to know about the fact that we're vampires and we've been mated for over 80 years."

"Or that we have nearly 25 children," Penelope giggled.

"Yeah, I know I suppose that we really have too many," Aaron said with a small smile, as he thought about his and Penny's brood of children. "Not that I don't love every single one of our children I just wish there was a way to prevent you from having them. You were so young when you were turned into a vampire that you were still very fertile as you weren't even quite 30 yet. If we had only met a few years later like when you were 40 or something it's possible that you wouldn't have children so easily."

"That's just not the way it worked out," Penelope said, as she kissed her mate tenderly. "Sure it would be nice not to have so many children so close together, but I'm still hoping we find something that will prevent us from having them so consistently."

"Me too, because people look at us strangely since we're having so many kids," Aaron said.

"Who cares what others think, as we usually choose a residence that's outside of any town or city anyway," Penelope said. "Believe me, if there was a way to stop making pregnant every three or four months or so and sometimes more frequently I guarantee you I would be using it. We have at least three children a year sometimes four or five, which clues people into the fact that we are vampires, which I'd rather avoid."

"Which is why we now have 21," Aaron smirked. "Even if a few of those will soon be leaving home to explore the world or to go to college, so that the burden will be lessened for a little while."

"Yeah, I know we've already had to build on several times," Penelope said, as she snuggled into her mate's arms.

"Well, it gave me something to do," Aaron shrugged.

It had turned out that Aaron was an expert carpenter and architect as well as a doctor and several other things. Penelope at first had been amazed at how many skills her mate had, but then realized that he had been around for hundreds of years so he had just picked them up along the way. A vampire had to keep busy someway and at one time carpentry had really interested her mate. In any case, he had built the additions onto the house in just a few days, since vampires didn't need to sleep. Penelope was well aware what Aaron had built would last for centuries, as her husband was not going to do any shoddy work. Penelope knew that it was likely that the guy at the lumber yard had wondered what such a wealthy family wanted with so much lumber, but conventions of society had prevented him from asking and she will show that Aaron wouldn't have given him an answer anyway. In any case, the addition was beautiful and Aaron had had plenty of help from both his sons and daughters and he had taught them the ins and out of carpentry as they went along.

At first Penelope had protested that house building wasn't a woman's job, but then she had remembered that she was no longer human and her daughters had every right to learn from their father about how to build a house if they so desired. Who knew once females were more free to do whatever they wanted, maybe one would become a carpenter or an architect for a brief time, which could last for decades.

"I still think it's unfair, that there are really no universities for women. Seminaries sure, but that's more religious training and to make someone a proper wife. They don't really teach any academics, Just singing dancing literature that type of thing."

"They do over in Europe," Aaron said, "but not here in America, at least not yet."

"Still, if our daughters want to go to college they have to go over to Europe to get a proper academic education. You know none of them are interested in learning things like dancing or singing or being a proper wife to some man," Penelope snorted her derision clear.

"I know it's not really fair, but change takes time, but I guarantee you it's coming," Aaron said understanding his wife's derision

"Yeah, I know, as things have already changed, so much from when I was first turned into a vampire and I'm sure they'll keep changing for sometime," Penelope agreed. "At least women travel alone more often nowadays than they did back when I was born, even if it is still pretty unusual."

"Yeah, women have more rights nowadays, which will continue to increase until they have as many rights as any man," Aaron said. "Still, let's get dressed, head downstairs, explore the town."

"Sounds good," Penelope said. "You know we'll likely be sneered at just because we hold hands in public, because that's just not how it's done whether you're married or not."

"I don't really care what other people think," Aaron shrugged. "Besides, it will only be humans that think that not vampires if there are any nearby."

Penelope had really expected no other response and so she gave Aaron one final kiss before heading into the bathroom to get dressed.

"At least fashions are much simpler nowadays," Penelope said from the bathroom in her normal speaking voice knowing that Aaron would be able to hear her.

"Yeah, that's true and I know you were glad to see that happen," Aaron agreed also at his normal volume.

"That's the understatement of the century," Penelope said carrying on a conversation easily, as she continued to get dressed. "I was so glad when fashions changed."

Penelope came out of the bathroom a few minutes later ready, to go as she didn't need any makeup on her already beautiful face.

"Ready to go, sweetheart?" Aaron asked, as he offered his mate his arm.

"Absolutely, let's go explore the town and once it starts to get dark I probably need to hunt, so we might as well get to know the town, so we know where we'll be able to get us a meal without being seen," Penelope said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Aaron agreed. "I probably need to feed to. It's never good to let ourselves truly get thirsty and hunting once a week or so stops that."

"This has really been the break that we both needed and I wouldn't be surprised at all if I'm pregnant again."

"No, I wouldn't be either," Aaron smirked at that possibility.

"We've really got to find some way to stop having so many children," Penelope sighed.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Aaron said.

This was definitely a subject that he was in complete agreement with his wife on. "Mates aren't going to stop having sex for more than a few days at a time and it is kind of annoying for the females anyway to be constantly pregnant. The only thing that really makes it okay is that mates don't meet very often, because if they did the world would be overrun by vampires."

"Yeah, your right vampire's would soon be more numerous than humans, so I suppose it's just as well that mates don't meet very often. Of course, some women might not be as fertile as I am which would also help."

"There is that," Aaron said being his usual courteous self and opening the door for his mate.

The two stopped talking once they left their room, as they didn't want anybody to overhear their conversation and simply walked downstairs, Aaron with an arm around his mate's waist.

The two of them strolled to the front desk and Aaron asked the woman behind it politely if she knew of anywhere to eat in town.

"Getting tired of our food already?" the woman said in a teasing tone.

The woman in question was young, no more than in her early 20s and unmarried. She was the owners Mrs. Richards daughter and sometimes helped her mother in the business of running the inn. The young woman had had stars in her eyes ever since she had been introduced to Aaron when he and Penelope had first arrived several days ago. The way she was flirting with a married man would be considered very improper at the very least and she never did it when her mother was anywhere nearby as she wasn't stupid after all. If her mother caught her flirting with the handsome Aaron Hotchner she knew that she would be in serious trouble. She knew she was lucky that neither Mr. or Mrs. Hotchner had reported her for her improper behavior, but she couldn't seem to help herself, as Aaron Hotchner was such a gorgeous specimen of a man, certainly more handsome then the boys in town.

"No not really, we just want to try somewhere different that's all," Penelope said politely, managing not to roll her eyes at the way the woman looked Aaron up and down not being very subtle about it.

Most people were more subtle when they locked her husband up-and-down, but this woman was anything but. She knew very well that vampires were made to be more than extremely attractive so they could lure there play easier, but it didn't mean it wasn't annoying for both her and Aaron when somebody was so obvious about their interest.

Aaron got the names of several restaurants that were in town and thanked the woman politely, before escorting his mate towards the front door.

Once they were outside Penelope sighed in relief.

"Yes, I know it is rather annoying in that woman showed so much interest in me when she knows very well that we're supposedly newlyweds," Aaron agreed without Penelope having to explain why she had sighed.

Penelope was so glad that Aaron understood her so deeply and completely, even if it had taken him a couple of decades to get to that point, but it had been well worth it.

"At least it doesn't happen too often, Penelope said.

"Most people a more subtle that's all," Aaron said.

"Believe me, I am aware," Penelope said, as she took Aaron's hand.

The two strolled out of the front yard of the and they had been staying in, and started to walk, towards Main Street, which was only a few blocks away.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"These are lovely, Aaron," Penelope said more than pleased, when her husband handed her a dozen roses. Penelope then noticed a gorgeous ring wrapped around the stems or really the stems of the roses had been pushed through the ring.

"What a lovely ring," Penelope murmured, as she freed the flowers. "You always find some unique gift. The ring is stunning."

Penelope studied the ring which was emeralds and sapphire and worth a fortunate she knew. Penelope guessed that her mate had bought the ring before they had left the city they had been living in for the last few years and then kept it concealed until Valentine's Day, because the two of them hadn't been apart long enough for him to buy her anything while they had been here at the seashore of a small town that only had a few hundred residents.

"Anything for you, gorgeous and hey, it's Valentine's Day," Aaron said grinning at the love of his life. "The day for romance, though in my opinion every day I'm with you is romantic as far as I am concerned and it doesn't really matter what we're doing either."

"That's so sweet," Penelope said, as she kissed her mate tenderly.

"But true," Aaron said once the kiss had broken.

"Expect to be rewarded later for being so generous," Penelope told Aaron with a saucy wink. "As you just reminded me it is Valentine's day, a day for love and romance."

"I'm looking forward to it," Aaron said grinning at the thought.

"I've really enjoyed today, exploring the little town, buying a few souvenirs," Penelope said, as she cuddled into Aaron's arms. She and Aaron had walked the streets getting a feel for the town, meeting some of the people. It had been a wonderful day, as they held hands, shared their ice cream with each other and fed off a couple of tourists.

This was not the first time her husband had gotten her flowers or a gift of jewelry nor would it be the last Penelope knew. Still, it was very thoughtful of him, but then that was just her mate. "I'm going to have to ask Mrs. Richards if she has a vase I can put these in, as we wouldn't want them to start to wilt."

"I'll go ask her for you," Aaron offered.

"Thanks," Penelope said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You always find some unique way to celebrate the day."

"How can I not? The second I met you is the second that my life truly began. I was kind of just drifting through my life before the two of us met, particularly in the last 200 years," Aaron told her sincerely. "I was over 600 years old and I felt like I had done everything that there was to do that was even remotely interesting, which isn't true of course, but that's just how I felt at the time. The second I met you however, is the second my life changed for the better. Now that I have met you every day is an adventure and I can't help but show you how life feel and not just on special occasions."

"That's been obvious ever since we completed the bond," Penelope laughed delightedly, as she brought the roses to her nose and smelled them which were much stronger to a vampire's nose. "Really, even before that, but I didn't want to admit it back then, because I didn't understand how my feelings had developed so quickly. I suppose I should've just accepted it, because my father certainly fell in love with my mother from the moment he first laid eyes on her, which meant I also likely had that ability."

"I understood that you were changed against your will, as I never had a chance to actually court you like your father did your mother," Aaron told his mate gently holding her form in his arms. He could now show her the affection he felt for her now that they were alone in their room again.

The two of them had had a wonderful day, exploring the town, buying things at several of the shops and just walking hand in hand. They had even bought ice cream at one point and also fed on two different tourist one for him and one for her, before releasing their targets alive, unaware that they had just been meals for vampires.

Now full they knew there was no way they could eat dinner, so told Mrs. Richards that the two of them, were not hungry and so dinner would proceed without them.

Mrs. Richards had understood that they had likely overindulged in town, so had told them she would make sure that they were not disturbed.

Aaron exited the room to go find Mrs. Richards to see if she had a vase that his wife could put her roses in.

"Can I help you?" The younger Miss Richards asked coquettishly.

"I just need a vase for the roses I bought my wife," Aaron said emphasizing the last two words. "We wouldn't want them to wilt after all."

The young woman got the message, because although the sentence was very politely worded Aaron Hotchner had just made it clear that he wasn't interested in anybody except his wife. It was very rare when a man didn't respond to her flirting, whether or not they were married, but apparently this Aaron Hotchner was genuinely in love with his wife. She could keep trying she knew, but it would be like flirting with a brick wall, as he'd never responded at all to her unsubtle hints.

She knew she had better give up before she was reported to her mother and she knew she'd be in deep trouble if that happened and it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that either Mrs. and Mrs. Hotchner would do so if they were annoyed enough.

Luckily, she knew when to give up and this was one of those times.

"I'll get it for you," The young woman said.

"Thank you," Aaron said politely not moving from where he was leaning casually against the front desk, as the young woman came out from behind it and headed to where the vases for flowers were stored.

"Here you go," Miss Richards said, handing Aaron a vase a few minutes later.

"Thank you," Aaron told her. "I'll be should back upstairs and give this to my wife. Sorry for disturbing you ma'am."

"It was no problem," Miss Richard said, as she watched the handsome man walk away, sighing a little in regret once he was out of sight.

"Well, that didn't take long," Penelope said cheerfully once Aaron had reentered their room with the vase in hand.

"No it really didn't," Aaron said smiling, already deciding not to mention that it had been the younger Miss Richards that had helped him, as he didn't need his mate annoyed at her very unsubtle hints. It wasn't that Penelope distrusted him because she didn't, just that most ladies didn't come on to him so strongly, as they had better manners, but young people nowadays often didn't go by what they had been taught and just threw themselves at of man or at least flirted with him openly, even ones who were married. He was loathe to report her to her mother, but he would do so if she continued flirting with him, but hopefully he had convinced her to give up. However, he would see.

One of the reasons he didn't want to report was he was well aware that vampires were made to be very attractive to humans, as it made it easy to attract them so they could feed off them. Miss Richards was still young and so her hormones were still likely in overdrive, as she couldn't be more than 20 to 23. She would outgrow it if she didn't get married before she did, because technically, she was an old maid now.

"So why don't you put those flower in the vase after you fill it with water and then I'm going to take you to bed, as it is Valentine's Day after all," Aaron said smiling at his mate with love in his eyes.

"Yes, it is Valentine's Day after all and it is a day for lovers," Penelope said smiling in return.

Penelope went into the bathroom and filled up the vase with water, then putting the roses in it artfully arranged, before coming back into the bedroom and setting them on the mantle of the fireplace.

"Now about that promise you just made me," Penelope said, as she slowly stripped out of her clothes, with her mate watching the entire time, with lust in his expression and his dark brown eyes, desire in every line of his body.

Aaron of course, had already gotten fully undressed and turned down the bed that had had the sheets changed while they had been in town. He had done all this while Penelope had been in the bathroom, even though she had only been gone for less than a minute.

"It is a promise I fully intended to fulfill, gorgeous," Aaron told her, picking Penelope up and walking the short distance to the bed.

"I expect nothing less," Penelope giggled, as she kissed Aaron on the chin, causing Aaron to growl lustfully.

Aaron laid his mate gently on the king sized bed and was on top of her second later.

Penelope for her part welcomed the weight of her mate, as Aaron began to make love to her slowly, which was how they spent the rest of the day and most of the night, since vampires couldn't get tired or need to use the facilities, well other than to shower.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Philadelphia, 1855

"You get away from me you, bastard. You're just a filthy old man that my father sold me to for money," yelled a female voice.

Both Aaron and Penelope reacted to the scene that was happening almost right in front of them instantly.

"You listen to me girl, I paid for you fair and square and you will do exactly as you are told or you will regret it," came a smarmy male voice.

"I will not," the young woman exclaimed defiantly. She was really young Aaron instantly noticed, as she looked no more then 16 or 17 at most and was likely younger then that.

Aaron immediately waded into the fight with Penelope following, as she wasn't about to be left out.

Penelope had changed considerably from the somewhat naïve young woman that Aaron had met and saved the life of over hundred years ago now, but then as many experiences as the two of them had had that wasn't surprising. Penelope had been considerably less naïve than most of the women of the time, but she had still been innocent in certain ways, although not anymore, as she was well aware of the evil in the world now.

Aaron simply pulled the much older man off the young woman and held him tightly with his hands behind his back so that he could possibly wiggle loose.

"You have no right to interfere," the man threatened. "I bought her fair and square."

"And what were you intended to do with her? Rape her against her will?" Aaron growled, shaking the man, hard enough that he almost rattled. "She can't be more than 17 and she's probably younger than that and you're what 50? Now while I have nothing against relationships with that much of an age gap the woman has to be willing and she obviously wasn't."

Penelope meanwhile was comforting the young girl and soothing her as best she could. The girl was currently crying in her eyes out and Penelope had her arms gently wrapped around her.

"What are you going to do turn me over to the authorities? They'll see my side of things, I'll make sure of it," the man said. "I'll have you arrested for daring to interfere in my business."

"You won't be alive to do so," Aaron told him quietly letting his fangs drop.

The man stared at Aaron for a moment then tried his best to get away, even if he knew it was impossible, as apparently the man that was holding him was not human, and the lady that had been with him was likely also a vampire.

"I can offer you money, anything you want," the man pleaded.

"Sorry, bribery isn't going to work, as both Penelope and I have more money then we'll ever need," Aaron said.

"And even if we didn't, there is no way that we would ever be involved in something so wrong," Penelope added.

When the man started to speak probably to tell Penelope wasn't wasn't her place to interfere Aaron simply growled at him and his mouth snapped closed before he could speak.

"Don't even think about opening your mouth to disparage my wife or I will do more than simply put you to death," Aaron promised with a vicious smile, letting his fangs drop again causing the man to gulp fearfully and also wet himself.

"We need to get out of here before we're spotted," Aaron told Penelope in a low voice, so low that no human would be able to pick it up. "I doubt we'll be recognized in the dark, but still, it's better to be safe than sorry. I don't want any police coming to our door, even if we wouldn't have any trouble dealing with law enforcement."

"Still, it's trouble we don't need, as if this scumbag disappears it probably won't even be noticed, but to get rid of a policeman it's different," Penelope said.

"We could do it, and then bury the body where it would never be found, but still, I'd rather not, since they are the good guys after all, well, the ones that aren't corrupt anyway," Aaron said and Penelope nodded in agreement.

"I'll see what I can do about speeding things up, so we can get out of here," Penelope promised. "Come on sweetie, don't worry my husband will deal with this situation," Penelope added in a louder voice.

"But what's going to happened to me?" JJ asked finally lifting her tears streaked face, from Penelope's rather ample bosom.

"You'll come with us, for the moment anyway and then, after things get back to normal you'll decide what to do with your life and it will be your choice, as neither Aaron or I will force any type of decision on you," Penelope said.

"What do you want and we time for being so generous?" JJ asked, just a little suspiciously.

"Nothing, that you are not willing to give as my husband and I aren't like that," Penelope promised. She knew very well that she could just hypnotize this young woman into coming along, but she also didn't want to do that unless necessary, as it would just cause problems in the future. Besides, she needed this young woman to trust her and Aaron and hypnotizing her into obeying, even for her own good was not a good idea.

"I might as well, as it's bound to be better than being a plaything for him," and the young woman's voice dripped with disgust and contempt.

"So do I get to know your name or are you just going to be hey you?" Penelope gently teased her. "My name is Penelope by the way, Penelope Hotchner and this is my husband Aaron."

"I'm Jennifer, Jennifer Jareau, but I prefer JJ," Jennifer said.

"Jennifer is a beautiful name," Penelope said, as she helped the now named young woman to her feet. "However, we really must depart before someone looks out a window or something and sees us here. It's just better to disappear quietly," Penelope gently explained when JJ look confused. "It's better if your father thinks you have simply run away or are dead and that way he won't come looking for you."

"I doubt he would come looking for me anyway," JJ snorted, although she could certainly see the sense in what Penelope was saying, "but I suppose it's better to be cautious."

"Yes, it is," Aaron said approaching JJ cautiously. "I'm Aaron Hotchner."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hotchner," JJ said, as the handsome man kissed the back of her perfunctorily.

"Just call me Aaron, there's no need to be so formal," Aaron suggested, with a smile.

"So what did you do with the scumbag?" Penelope asked.

"Oh, he's not going anywhere," Aaron said grinning evilly. "He's unconscious, for the moment and we'll simply bring him along."

"What are you going to do with him?" JJ asked a little tentatively.

"You might not want to ask that question," Penelope told JJ. "Aaron's not very forgiving when some man attacks a woman not to mention buys her from her father, someone who should love and protect his children, particularly his daughters. It was obvious that you were resisting him in every way you could, but unfortunately, men are stronger than women, as a general rule and so he was overpowering you rather quickly."

"Yes, he was," JJ said with a visible shudder. "I can guess exactly what would've happened to me if you two hadn't come along."

"Well, we did, and now you're under my protection until you decide otherwise," Aaron told her.

"Trust me, that's a very good thing, as it means that Aaron will fight anybody that tries to take you away, or does something else like forces you to do something you don't want to do. Of course, pretty soon you're probably going to be unrecognizable from your former self so that is unlikely, but still, I would accept," Penelope advised.

"Alright then," JJ said, still sounding unsure, but then neither vampire could really blame her for that for she was no more than 17 and had probably been at least mostly sheltered from the outside world.

"So how old are you?" Aaron asked trying to sound casual, as he and Penelope led JJ towards their home. Aaron of course, remembered to pick up the child molester and slung him over his shoulder unceremoniously, not caring how uncomfortable he was as he would soon be very dead.

"Just 15," JJ admitted, not seeing any harm in telling the couple to age.

"Your father sold his 15 year old daughter, to a 50-year-old man? How could he?!" raged Penelope.

"Oh, my father's been wanting to get rid of me for years and has since my mother died and I suppose he figured he might as well make some money as well," JJ admitted.

"Why would he want to sell his own daughter?" Aaron asked trying to keep his voice calm, although on the inside he was absolutely raging.

Her father would be dealt with as well, but that was for later.

"I don't really know," JJ shrugged. "I suppose that he always wanted to son and not a daughter."

"A lot of people want sons, but that doesn't mean they sell their daughters to a lecherous old man who should know better," Aaron growled. "You'll barely of legal age to marry, for the love of god and no decent parent would ever give consent, well not unless the boy was of similar age to yourself like 17 which is the legal age for a man to marry without parental consent."

"Just by a year, as my birthday was just a few days ago, not that it was much of one, but then my father has never celebrated my birthday, not since my mother died when I was 5," JJ said and the hurt in her voice was not hard for the two vampires to pick up.

Here was a teenage girl who had been neglected since her mother died when she was five. He knew that he was a centuries-old, but he would never understand why or how a parent could mistreat their own kids and it wasn't even like JJ had committed some kind of great crime, as all she had done was try to live her life as best she could with an uncaring father.

Aaron suspected that she hadn't been shown any type of affection, ever since her mother's death, she likely hadn't been touched in years, although in this case it was probably a good thing, because JJ's father seemed like the type that would probably abuse his daughter instead of giving her hugs and kisses.

"Well, now you can stay with us, at least until you're of legal age," Penelope said, "and after that it's your decision as to stay with us or perhaps, go your own way. Luckily, this isn't the 1700s hundreds where it wasn't really possible if the woman didn't want her reputation in tatters for being a whore. No, female left their father's house until they married and if they did not then they stayed in the home of their birth until their parents death. The only exception to this rule was a woman who was a widow or somebody who was considered too old for marriage, like someone in her late 30s. Woman married young back then to and just like now they had to have parental consent if they were underage and personally I think you're too young to marry until you're at least 18, so I think that's a law that needs to be changed unless the situation is very unusual."

"You sound as if you lived through it," JJ said studying Penelope intently as much as she could in the dark.

"I did sweetie, Aaron found me when I was dying of smallpox and changed me into a vampire, because I was his mate. The rest of my family, except for my sisters that were married and had moved away died from the epidemic that was hitting Connecticut where I was born and raised," Penelope explained. Penelope watched her closely to see how she reacted to the word vampire, as a lot of people had an irrational fear of their kind. Or perhaps, it wasn't so irrational since a vampire, even the females were stronger and faster than any mortal and could drain you of all your blood until you were nothing but a corpse in seconds. Just because she and Aaron never did that unless it was absolutely necessary didn't mean that others of their kind did not.

JJ gasped at that, but she had no other reaction as both Aaron and Penelope were listening to her heartbeat just in case.

"Well, you don't seem to have a fear of our kind like a lot of humans do," Aaron said approvingly.

"My reaction would have been different if you had just rescued me, from Mr. Egbert C. Zeller," JJ explained the disgust in her voice plain, causing Aaron to smirk into the darkness. "The way I see it is if you wanted to kill me you just would have drained my blood and been done with it, not put me under your protection. At the very least you could have taken me back to my father or not rescued me at all and just walked right on by, like most other people would have. You're wife didn't have to comfort me, when I burst into tears, but she did, which tells me that you're good people. It is often said that actions speak louder than words and your actions so far have been very kind."

"You do have a point," Aaron conceded smiling seeing that JJ was very intelligent, much like Penelope before her and she also wasn't totally innocent considering how her father had likely treated her, ever since her mother's death. At best he had basically ignored her existence and at worse had abused her.

"I think it's best for right now that you're my sister that's come to live with us because her parent died," Penelope suggested. "Or maybe it's better to say we're cousins since we don't look all that much alike except for all blonde hair and cousins don't necessarily look alike, while sisters do a lot of times. Yes, that might be a more believable explanation and you're also much younger then I am."

"You know that is a very good idea, as we can put out the story that we are JJ's only living relatives," Aaron said. "Just so long as it's okay with you JJ, as you have as much say in what we tell other people as Penelope and I do."

"It seems like a reasonable solution," JJ admitted, startled that Aaron was actually asking for her opinion, as most men wouldn't have listened to a woman's opinion much less asked for it.

"Alright then, once we get you some new clothes and other necessaries, so that you look totally different from your current self that's what we'll tell everyone and those people will spread it farther until it is the accepted story," Aaron said.

"So where do you live?" JJ asked tentatively, as she didn't want to upset the pair that had already been so kind to her.

"Just a few miles from here in the really rich neighborhood," Penelope answered.

"Then what were you doing in my neighborhood?" JJ asked. "It's not grateful for what you did..."

"We do understand," Aaron told her gently. "But the explanation is we just moved here and it's always good to know your territory in case you have to escape on short notice."

"A lot of people hate vampires," Penelope explained farther, "and while we can't be injured by any human weapon whether it's guns, knives or anything else that humans have invented to kill each other, we can be killed by fire."

"It's happened in the past that a vampire didn't take care of some kind of threat like where say a group of men threatened them for no other reason then they were different. Or because they hated vampires and then those men found where they lived they perhaps, put the house they lived in on fire. Now while we can jump from any height and not be injured what if we have children at the time, ones that don't all escape? Even if they do it's the principle of the thing, as we have possessions we don't particularly want to lose and if we don't take care of the situation then others will feel free to do the same thing once word gets around."

"It might even come to pass that they kill someone who is not a vampire, but who someone either believes was, or because they hate that person for whatever reason," Penelope continued the explanation. "No, it's better to nip that kind of thing in the bud, as the one thing you can count on is the depths of human stupidity."

"Particularly if they get themselves all liquored up, as it is often said that alcohol gives you a kind of liquid courage," Aaron added.

"So basically, you were just in the right place at the right time," JJ said, as she had listened quietly to their explanation.

"Basically yeah," Penelope told her new friend chuckling a little.

"Well, I'm grateful that you were there when I needed you then," JJ said.

"You're welcome," Penelope said. "Personally, I think you'll be a perfect addition to our family, as Aaron and I don't have any children present. Besides, the vampire life can be rather lonely, even when one has a mate and I haven't had any good human friends in a very long time."

"We're not really close to other vampires, besides our own children of course," Aaron added. "Most of them are so arrogant and full of themselves that you don't want anything to do with them anyway. I'm not claiming that all vampires are like that, just most of the ones we've met over the years for the most part."

"And the ones that aren't we just haven't clicked with, as our interest are just too different to be anything more than casual acquaintances," Penelope added. "In many ways, we're just like humans as we can get lonely, but we're also very lucky, because at least we have each other and many vampires are not as lucky as we are."

"I believe I understand," JJ said, as she thought about their words. "You're saying that you haven't met any vampires that shared similar interest to yourselves and therefore you're not really compatible when it comes to making friends."

"Exactly," Penelope said. "If we ever run into them again then we'll be happy to see them and even let them stay with us for a few days if we happen to be living in the area, but really that's as far as it goes."

"The ones that are all arrogant and demanding though will immediately be shown the door," Aaron smirked, "because I won't have some vampire come into our home and start demanding things or treating my mate like she's their personal servant or slave. Of course, it's happened a couple of times that one of our kind truly believed they could lay their hands on her, do whatever they wanted and not suffer the consequences. Trust me, when I say that you don't want to know what those consequences are."

"You would think that vampires at least would know better, because they should know that if Aaron's mate that he's not going to put up with their overbearing attitude or them touching me intimately," Penelope said.

"They're so full of themselves they figure that they can get away with it or it's possible they don't know our kind only has one mate, not that it matters," Aaron growled.

"So you're saying that vampires are a lot like humans," JJ said after a moment of silence.

"Yes, as a lot of them like both me and Aaron were once human and it's not known where vampires originally come from, but well, it is just assumed that they were once human. After all we look basically human, except we live forever, we have to drink blood as our true substance, we're nearly impossible to injure, except by another of our kind, we have hypnotic powers and we don't technically have to breathe," Penelope said.

"We can also run incredibly fast," Aaron added, "and also jump from a great height from the ground or from ten stories up."

"So basically you're like gods and goddesses, as no human has that kind of power," JJ said with awe in her tone.

"Some vampires act like that, like they're some kind of deity," Aaron admitted, "but most of us just try to blend into society as it causes less trouble in the long run."

"Of course, not every one of our kind think like Aaron and I, but a great many of them do. It helps us not be so full of ourselves that we lose touch with our humanity as once that happens, well, we can turn very arrogant and it's extremely hard to come back from that once it occurs," Penelope said.

"More than one vampire has met their deaths at the hands of another, because they misstep, because of that arrogance, but some of our kind are just as easy to anger as a human and a lot of times it ends with the death of the vampire in question, not always, but a lot of times," Aaron said.

"I think that's enough information for awhile," Penelope finally said, "JJ is very tired and luckily, we're nearly home."

"It's really too bad we couldn't get a cab this late at night," Aaron said regretfully, "as it would've saved you the walk JJ, because I know humans can get tired and not only have you had a major emotional upheaval, which drains a human, you've also walked several miles."

"I would've walked more than that if it meant I didn't have to marry that old lecher if that was indeed the plan," JJ said.

"I wouldn't worry about Mr. Zeller," Penelope told JJ placing and arm around her shoulders, which were rather thin. "Don't give him another thought, as he doesn't even deserve that much of your attention. Just be grateful that he never actually had the opportunity to rape you, as that would have likely left you shattered, because I've seen it happen in the past."

"Here we are," Aaron said finally. "Why don't you show our guest to one of the empty guest rooms, where she can get some sleep while I deal with Mr. Egbert Zeller," Aaron suggested to his mate who nodded.

"I'll lend you one of my nightgowns for tonight, although you're going to be swimming in it, since I'm much bigger busted then you are, but you're not trying to make a fashion statement after all. Maybe tomorrow we'll go shopping for some clothes for you, since you had to leave all your things behind."

"But I don't have any money," JJ protested.

"Don't worry about that, as it's on Aaron and I," Penelope told. "Trust me, we have more money than we know what to do with and buying you whatever is necessary won't even put a dent in it I promise you. You're now technically, our ward, even if it's not legally and since you are a ward of the house Hotchner that means we pay for everything you need and some things you don't necessarily need, but want."

"Alright then," JJ said giving in, in the face of her new friend's determination. Besides, she did need things, as her father had never given her any money of her own, so she didn't have any to purchase anything herself. Hell, he had barely remembered to give the housekeeper money to take her shopping when she outgrew her clothes or to buy groceries. If she was going to be living with the Hotchners now she supposed that she would have to let them provide for her, although she also intended to pull her weight and do whatever chores needed to be done in order to pay them back for their generosity.

"Good, I'm glad you're not going to argue with me because you wouldn't win anyway," Penelope told her with a smile

"I can see your point as I do need things, since all I have are the clothes on my back and I don't have any money of my own," JJ explained simply.

"Here is your room," Penelope said finally leading her to a guest room on the second floor where there were several rooms with beds in them.

"I would think vampires would have beds since they can't sleep," JJ commented.

"They came with the house," Penelope said with a shrug, "so all Aaron and I really did was buy new comforters and sheets for them, since the others weren't fit because they were so worn out. Apparently the family that owned this place before never replaced anything unless they absolutely had to, whether or not they had money. I'll go get you one of my nightgowns for tonight and I want you to sleep yourself out. Don't get up on our account."

"Thank you," JJ said simply and Penelope seemed to understand because she gave the young girl a hug.

"You're more than welcome. What happened to you was in no way right, but unfortunately, I have learned ever since I was changed into a vampire that a lot of people are very cruel, even a child's own parents. I'm afraid that's the way of the world. I, unlike you was sheltered by my parents from the harsh reality of the world, although not as much as the other girls I grew up with. I'll tell you the story sometime, but not tonight, as are you exhausted. The bathroom is through there, why don't you use the facilities while I get you one of my nightgowns," Penelope gently suggested.

"Yes, ma'am," JJ said yawning hugely.

"Now none of that yes ma'am stuff I'm Penelope or Penny and my husband is Aaron, as neither one of us is very big on formality unless it's absolutely necessary, like if someone is arrogant and rude," Penelope gently scolded her guest.

JJ nodded tiredly and went into the bathroom while Penelope raced up to her and Aaron's room to retrieve one of her clean nightgowns for their guest. She returned only seconds later and laid everything required on the bed before departing shutting the door gently behind her.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

"So have you dealt with our other guest?" Penelope asked her mate with sarcasm dripping off her tone making Aaron glad that his mate wasn't furious at him.

"Right now he's tied up in the basement and I promise you there's no way he's going to escape," Aaron grinned evilly. "I thought we'd leave him down there for several days with no food or even water and maybe he'll expire naturally and we won't have to do anything, other then bury the body. A human body needs water at the very least in order to not die of dehydration after all. Of course, if he's still alive by the time I go back to check on him in say a week, I'll put an end to him I promise you. Of course, if you want to be there I won't have any objections, but if you want to stay out of it that's fine too, since I know very well what you normally think about killing someone, even if it's very well-deserved."

"I believe I can make an exception for Mr. Egbert Zeller," Penelope said with an evil grin. "Anybody who buys children from their own families deserves whatever they get. I mean the man is what at least 50? And JJ is barely of legal age to get married and not without parental consent. You know very well that kind of situation always infuriates me, so that my normal inhibitions go out the window. I never believed that that I would say that until it happened that first time, just a few years after we had met. Besides, from what I can tell JJ certainly didn't do anything to encourage him, as she seems like just a nice girl that was just trying to survive."

"So did she tell you anything?" Aaron asked unsurprised at his mate's answer, as he had known what her probable reaction would be when they had encountered JJ and her attacker while they were walking the neighborhood.

"Just that her mother died when she was five and that her father basically neglected her. She has had to learn to fend for herself from a very young age and luckily, she was intelligent enough to do that, because I know very well that a lot of females would have simply killed themselves or died from starvation at the very least. JJ was lucky that she has a lot of common sense and probably instinctively knew what to do from a young age. However, I doubt she's had very many homecooked meals since her mother died when she was five and that would be too young to learn how to cook."

"So she either survived on things that didn't need to be cooked, or she probably taught herself to prepare at least simple meals," Aaron said and Penelope nodded in agreement.

"Cooking isn't really that hard, as all it takes is reading the recipe and a lot of common sense, which she seems to have in abundance," Penelope agreed.

"And her intelligence only helped with that," Aaron added and Penelope definitely agreed with that, so she nodded. "Of course, for all we know she might've had a helpful neighbor that fed her at least some meals, but didn't interfere any further in her family life. That's actually probably what happened, because while she's underweight, she's not is severely underweight as she could be."

"That's possible," Aaron admitted thinking about it. "It's possible that some of the family's female neighbors were good friends with her mother before she died and decided that looking after the daughter, even if they had to keep it very low-key was the right thing to do in memory of her mother. I doubt they could do as much as they probably wished they could have if they wanted to avoid the wrath of the father."

"And it's also possible that those ladies husband had no idea what they were doing, because as a general rule men tend to be very unobservant, not all of them, just a great many of them. Of course, that's certainly not true for you, but then you're a vampire and you're over 700 years old, so it's a little different," Penelope added.

"Yes, vampires tend to be observant as a rule if they don't want to get themselves into any sort of trouble," Aaron admitted and Penelope nodded in agreement. "Of course, there is no trouble that I've ever come across and I can't handle, but I'd rather avoid that sort of thing altogether as you well know. For on thing it tends to bring the notice of people that I'd rather remain unaware of my existence or at least that I'm anything more than an ordinary bloke."

"It's possible that some of those women, even taught JJ how to cook simple meals, although how she would've gotten the money for groceries since her father was apparently such a louse is beyond me."

"I'm sure he left the housekeeper money for that, because after all in the neighborhood we were walking they wouldn't be able to afford to eat out all the time, since that can get rather expensive."

"That's true, we both forgot that they did have a housekeeper, so that's likely how JJ survived," Penelope said. "The housekeeper probably also fed JJ on the sly."

"Yeah, but the woman didn't live with them or anything and only came a few days a week to clean the house, but still, it's possible she fixed the food at home and brought it with her when she knew the father wasn't going to be home, as she would know the father's routine better than anybody else, except other members of the family," Aaron said.

"Some of the neighborhood woman and the housekeeper were probably in collusion to make sure that JJ didn't starve at least," Penelope said.

"Well, enough speculating," Aaron finally said. "We'll let JJ tell us in her own time, because even though she seemed really calm when she came along with us I'm sure she's still in shock at what almost happened. We can make educated guesses certainly, simply because both of us are very familiar with human nature and we've probably seen every type of behavior in our years. We might even be mostly right with what we were just discussing, but as I said there's no point of speculating and JJ wouldn't want us talking about it behind her back anyway. We need her to trust us or she'll run off and we might not be up to locate her again.

"You're right," Penelope agreed. "I'm looking forward to having a friend, as I just felt a kinship to her, although I'm certainly not sure why. It's as if we were sisters or perhaps, mother and daughter or even close cousins in another life, even if I don't usually believe in such things as reincarnation."

"Well, once she grows up if she wants to be turned into a vampire I'd be more than willing," Aaron mentioned, "but that's for the future."

"That's not a bad idea, but you're right that's for the future, as right now we just need to work on gaining her trust and make sure she knows we'll always be there for her," agreed Penelope.

"So while our guest is sleeping and our prisoner has no chance of escaping why don't we head upstairs?" Aaron suggested with a leer that was only half playful.

"You're wish is my command," Penelope immediately agreed. "We have hours before JJ wakes and Mr. Zeller doesn't matter, since he'll soon be very dead. You know that normally I'm against murder, but in this case it's well deserved, because we both know that it is likely he's done something similar before. I suspect that JJ and I will be busy all day tomorrow getting her everything she needs and we might want to spread that out into a week, as she needs absolutely everything. Shopping all day certainly won't tire me out, however, it will tire her."

"How are you going to explain that you're buying so much?" Aaron asked.

"Well, I was thinking that the luggage could have been lost when she came by train, as that happens all the time, so all she had was the clothes on her back," Penelope explained. "Or perhaps, the things she brought with her weren't considered suitable for her new station and so we're buying her all new things. Either story would work, although we need to consult JJ, before we start bandying either about since she deserves to be in on the decision. It will likely shock her that we are asking for her opinion, as I'm sure she's not used to being asked. Also I think it's best that it's your brother that died so she can be Jennifer Hotchner, instead of Jennifer Garcia. Once I take her to get her hair cut and maybe a few other things, like her nails done, she will be unrecognizable from who she is now. Believe me, new clothes, new hairdo, gain a few pounds and nobody will know who she is, if she just happens to run into somebody that she knew before. Of course, she also needs a totally different attitude, and not act so afraid of her own shadow, but I think that will come in time the longer she hangs around with us," Penelope said.

"Yes, she likely just needs some positive influences on her life, because those women who likely at least kept her fed could only do so much," Aaron agreed. "She hasn't had a positive, strong female role model ever since her mother died when she was five, as I'm sure her father didn't allow her to go out to often, except to school since that's a legal requirement."

"But she wouldn't have dared talk about her situation, because it would likely be viewed, as her, just telling lies to gain attention," Penelope said and Aaron nodded grimly.

"Unfortunately, a lot of times the man is believed over the females, so going to the authorities would likely only give her a bad reputation or telling someone like the teachers. Women are still seen as second class citizens in a lot of cases, even if things are getting better," Aaron agreed. "I believe that JJ is smart enough to know how people would probably react if she told anybody of her father's neglect and so she said nothing. It was probably the smart decision, but I certainly feel sorry for a young girl who had done nothing, to make her own father apparently hate her at least after her mother's death, although it's very possible that he didn't much like her before because he wanted a son."

"And that dislike turned into hate once the mother had died," Penelope said, "because now there was no wife to give him a son. If that's the case, the depth of human stupidity still astonishes me after all this time."

"Yeah, it's a very stupid reason for treating your daughter so badly, which unfortunately, happens way too often," Aaron said by way of agreement.

"Tell me about it," Penelope practically growled. "I knew I had a pretty privileged childhood, but still it makes me mad at the way a lot of men treat women, even over a hundred years later."

"Things have already changed a lot and will continue to change for centuries to come, we just have to be patient," Aaron soothed his mate, although he realized he had a very unique point of view, but then so did every vampire that was at least 100 years old. "Unfortunately, humans are an imperfect species, but then so are vampires and I have no doubt that this kind of behavior will continue for as long as the human race exists as it will never be stomped out completely."

"In any case, I think it's time we head upstairs," Penelope suggested and Aaron nodded eagerly.

"I'll meet you of there once I am sure we're locked down for the night," Aaron promised her silkily, causing Penelope to giggle and have a very hormonal reaction, down in her vagina.

"I can hardly wait," Penelope said eagerly, as she headed for the stairs.

"I'll expect you to have the bed turned down and to be laying totally naked when I arrive," Aaron told her his voice a sexy growl.

"Yes, sir," Penelope said giggling, as she raced upstairs, causing Aaron to smirk, as he knew he would be obeyed exactly and he was looking forward to making love to his gorgeous mate, but then he always did.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"This is wonderful, so soft," JJ made as she fingered the soft material.

She had been fed excellent breakfast much more than she usually ate at one time, mostly because of the fact that, the neighbors had to feed her in secret, so they didn't earn the wrath of her father. Her father had never thought about her as out of sight was definitely out of mind and she seriously doubted that he had ever thought about how she was keeping herself alive. She knew that he ate out mostly and likely never even thought about the fact that she needed to be fed to and if it hadn't been for some of her neighbors that were friends of her mother's before her death she probably would've starved to death years ago. Of course, the housekeeper Gertrude had helped out a lot to when she had realized how bad her home situation was, but she also had to be very careful, because her father likely would've fired her in an instant if it was discovered that she was feeding his daughter behind his back. Hell, half the time he hadn't even remembered to give the housekeeper money in order to take her shopping for new clothes since children did grow after all. JJ was well aware that the reason her father had done so was mostly to keep up appearances so that she didn't go round dressed in things too small for her, as he had an image to maintain after all.

JJ tried her best to stop thinking of her father as that part of her life was now over.

"This color will look wonderful on you," Penelope said. "Why don't you go try it on and I can tighten up the waistline if it's a little too big, which won't take me more than a few minutes."

"Oh, no, I could never wear something this nice," JJ protested quietly.

"Yes, you can, as you now are going to be a totally different person from what you were before," Penelope told her, her voice stern. "You must develop a new attitude to go along with your knew looks so that people that knew you before won't recognize you from your posture, even if that's not too likely. Still, I won't allow you to remain the shy girl who doesn't know what she wants in life as that will allow people to take advantage of you easier, because you'll come across as naïve and that's just the recipe for all the conmen to come out of the woodwork. You must have confidence in yourself and your abilities, even if I know most men don't go for that type of thing. I'll help you grow into the woman you should already be becoming if not for people holding you back, like your father. This is the 1850s after all and women for the most part are no longer treated like second-class citizens although they still a lot of that going around I'll admit. Still, if you ever get married I'm sure you'll find yourself a nice modern man, someone who will love you no matter what just as Aaron loves me. I'm no longer the same naïve young woman I was back when Aaron rescued me from dying of smallpox. I've done a lot of things over the years that are not considered appropriate for a woman to have done, but Aaron didn't scold me about it, because he said that a vampire's life can be very boring if they don't try new things, whether or not they're appropriate for their supposed sex. Aaron really is pretty modern in most ways, although he's certainly old-fashioned in others, but I love it, as he treats me as an absolute equal in all things."

"It sounds wonderful," JJ said wistfully

"It is," Penelope promised. "I'm not saying that Aaron and I haven't had a few arguments, as it's impossible to get along all the time, but we make up afterwards and have a better understanding of each other. Of course, now that we've been together for over 100 years we hardly ever argue at all like we did in the beginning where I had to learn to trust that he always had my best interest at heart and that kind of thing takes time to develop. Now I want to see you go to the dressing room and try that on and no arguing with me Miss Jennifer."

"Alright," JJ sighed giving in, as she knew she wouldn't win anyway.

"I'll make sure you look good and we'll be buying a lot of clothes in the near future not to mention other things, as you need an entire new wardrobe. Things that are appropriate for your new station, and that is as the niece of Aaron Hotchner, a rich businessman that earned his money honestly. Appearances are important and you can't go back to who you were before as that reflects back on Aaron, not that he cares one way or the other but still..." Penelope told her softly. "Aaron and I have already made ourselves known to high society, even though we just moved here last year, so we have an image to maintain."

"And now that I'm living with you I have an image to maintain to," JJ sighed in understanding.

"Sorry, that's just the way it is," Penelope shrugged.

JJ took the fine dress that Penelope had picked out for her and admitted that it was a beautiful garment, but it was just something she had never considered seeing herself in before. It had been explained to her that it was partly how she saw herself, was why she preferred a more simple things, as she didn't see herself, as the beautiful almost grown woman she was, one who would be garnering the attention of numerous men in a few years.

JJ disappeared into the dressing room with Penelope's earlier words ringing in ears.

It is due to your upbringing that you don't see how beautiful you really are and you'll be quite the looker once you have finished growing up. Having a stable female or male figure in your life will help turn you into the beautiful woman you will become. Someone who has confidence in herself and her abilities and who will make an excellent housewife if that's what she wants. Some men might prefer a female that doesn't seem to have much intelligence or at the least is all wishy-washy, someone who won't argue with them in other words, but things are changing rapidly and some men want a woman who is confident in herself and yet is still decidedly female and knows it.

Nobody had ever told her things like that before, but then she also realized that her mother's friends probably hadn't considered it appropriate, even if it had occurred to them. Vampires however, apparently saw things from a different perspective, but considering how old most of them were this was not surprising, because out of everybody on the face of the earth vampires saw how humans had changed from what they had been like centuries ago.

JJ managed to get into the dress with no help, as luckily, it wasn't one of those complicated rigs, that were mostly only worn to parties and special occasions, which was a good thing as far she was concerned.

JJ emerged from the dressing room and Penelope studied her. "You look really spectacular in that, so we'll be buying it. Now go try this on," Penelope ordered handing her another dress.

JJ didn't bother to protest knowing that it would do no good and so she headed back to the dressing room without a word.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"So JJ protested when you wanted to buy her so many nice things," Aaron chuckled, as soon as Penelope told him how their shopping trip had gone.

"Yeah, but she stopped protesting when I insisted, although I could tell that she thought she didn't need so many nice things. Of course, we both know that's her childhood upbringing, one where her father basically ignored her existence has a lot to do with that type of attitude. I told her that she was Jennifer Hotchner now and she had to dress the part, as we have an image to maintain. Yes, neither one of us really cares about that, but other people do and it's just easier for us to act a certain way in public then to cause people to gossip maliciously. I think JJ understands that better now, once I explained it to her, because she really hasn't been educated in how a person of high society are supposed to act, then again we were in a middle class neighborhood the night we rescued her, so that's not surprising. I believe that JJ truly thinks she doesn't deserve to have so much money spent on her, since what we bought wasn't exactly cheap, as it's all silks, linen and satin, which are expensive materials. We know who is most responsible for that attitude and hopefully, we can both encourage her until wearing nice things is second nature. We can hope, that attitude isn't too deeply entrenched into her personality."

"Well, hopefully, once she's been with us for a few years she'll come to realize that she does deserve all the things you bought her and more. She deserves to find a husband that thinks the moon rises and sets on her and have as many children as she wants. However, as I said earlier if she decides she wants to be transformed into a vampire than I'm willing. I would prefer her to be at least late 20s early 30s before that happens, because you're prevented from doing a lot of things if you look too young. Well, not unless you reveal that you're a vampire and that's often not a good idea, since so many humans hate our kind. Besides, by that point your face as well as your emotions have matured."

"That's very true," Penelope conceded. "At least I was close to thirty when I came down with smallpox and you saved my life."

"But I would've changed you, even if you had been only been 18 or 20, but I'm certainly glad that you at least look close to me in age," Aaron said. "For JJ though I won't change her until she's at least 30 unless she comes down with some kind of deadly disease like you did, though I certainly hope she's at least in her late 20s if that occurs."

"Well there's no point of worrying about it right now," Penelope said. "JJ and I have several days of shopping ahead of us, but she certainly has enough to get her started, although we are a long way away from getting her a full wardrobe. By the time we're done she's probably going to have more clothes and she's ever possessed at one time before. If I have my way I'm going to train her how to put a stylish wardrobe together, so that she can develop her own style, a style that will turn men's heads."

Aaron actually chuckled at that. "If anybody can do it you can, as you've always possessed a rather unique sense of style. Besides, you're right that JJ is a very pretty girl we just need to bring that beauty to the forefront."

"Well, I certainly have my work cut out for me as the father of barely remembered to leave money for the housekeeper to help her buy clothes when she outgrew her old ones. I believe the only reason he did so was that he didn't need JJ attracting attention by being too shabbily dressed, as she had school at least. Not to mention the neighbors would have talked and that would have ruined his reputation," Penelope said with contempt dripping off her words.

In that statement Aaron could hear the contempt that his mate had for JJ's father and he couldn't really blame her for that at all, since he felt the same.

"Don't worry we will be dealing with her father, although we'll have to make it look like an accident, as we don't want to upset JJ," Aaron promised. "I think you can wait a few months though, as that way the rumors of JJ's disappearance will have a chance die down. Then if the father disappears it will just be assumed that maybe he left town, as people will probably figure that he couldn't bear to live in the house where his daughter disappeared. Of course, we both know that the father is a bastard, but he probably has most of his neighbors fooled, at least those that don't pay attention to how he treats his daughter."

"That will probably work," Penelope mused, as she had learned a lot about the way the world worked in the last hundred some years

"Even if someone gets suspicious we'll make sure that there is no way it can to be traced back to us, as we're always careful you know that," Aaron promised.

"I also think it's a good idea if we start calling JJ, Jennifer or maybe Jenny, because it would be rather unusual for two girls to have the same nickname, even if no one ever makes the connection. I would think we need to do that it at least until we move elsewhere, in a few years of course, as we don't want it to seem that we were the culprits of Zeller's death or JJ father's by moving too soon. We only moved here last year, so I would say we need to stay at least another three or four years and by that time JJ will be over 18," Penelope said.

"That's not a bad idea, although we don't usually move on so soon that doesn't mean we can't," Aaron said thinking about it. "We can always tell people who are curious that there has been some kind of great tragedy in our family and we need to go and be with the rest of them."

"Or perhaps, you can get some kind of high paying job in another city and of course, you're not going to pass up the opportunity," Penelope suggested.

"That's not a bad idea and it would be a more plausible explanation, as people move all the time if they get better jobs in a different city," Aaron said.

The two of them fell silent and simply sat there for a little while cuddle together, Penelope with her head on Aaron's broad shoulder and with Aaron's arm around her rather ample waist, because she was much bigger boned than a lot of other women.

Penelope really liked the fact that Aaron always listened attentively to her ideas and sometimes even put them into practice, so it truly was an equal partnership. Now they had to add JJ to their already smooth dynamics, but both were willing to do that, it would just take time that was all, time that they had plenty of.

Finally the two headed upstairs to make love before JJ awoke.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"I think it's time we deal with our prisoner," Aaron suggested one day a week later. "He's been down in the cellar for a week now with no food or water all tied up, if he's still alive it will be a miracle, because the human body needs water on a regular basis at least."

"And he hasn't had any in a week," Penelope finished, looking rather satisfied at that, although normally that was pretty unlike her, but then she had taken a liking to JJ and Aaron couldn't blame his wife for that, as she was very sweet girl despite all she had been through in the last ten years.

"Yeah, and we haven't heard a peep out of him, but that's only because I gagged him before I came back upstairs and with part of his own shirt," Aaron smirked.

"That was smart, as that way he can't yell and possibly be heard, which means JJ won't get curious and go to investigate," Penelope said.

"I doubt that JJ has really forgotten about Mr. Zeller, but out of sight, is out of mind," said Aaron.

"Yeah, she's such a gentle soul, but then so am I for the most part," Penelope agreed. "I never imagined that I could actually enjoy watching someone else in pain and then put them to death so callously, but when I know it's well deserved..."

"You have no problem watching somebody squirm," Aaron finished.

"More or less, although I have to admit that part of my personality still makes me rather uncomfortable," Penelope said knowing by now that she could tell Aaron anything and he wouldn't think less of her.

"And it should, because the minute you start to enjoy it is the minute you should stop doing it entirely. I might take a certain amount of malicious satisfaction at putting an end to someone that has done nothing but hurt others, but it still, makes me feel guilty, like I'm taking somebody's life into my own hand and that's the way it should be. If you fail to feel guilty about what you did no matter what that person has done, then..."

"You're losing your humanity, because you're taking too much enjoyment in someone else's agony," Penelope finished.

"Everybody has more then one part to their personality, and if you had remained human I doubt very much that the part that craves justice, for wrongs done would ever have emerged. You have to remember that we have to change ourselves at least a little every time we take on a different role and move someplace new. Those new portions of our personality are still part of us and always were, we've just learned how to bring them out when we need them. Really a vampire changes things about themselves constantly, whatever is appropriate for the time. Also we're always learning new things, which only helps us improve. We can only truly be ourselves completely with others of our kind."

"So you're saying that the different ways we act were always part of our personalities, but we've just learned to bring them to the forefront when we need them," Penelope said.

"Exactly," Aaron agreed. "Trust me, I'd tell you if you were starting to become someone who is hard, cold and uncaring about others and not the same as they were before and I know that you'd do the same for me. That you still care about the fact that you're about to cause Mr. Egbert Zeller unbearable agony just tells me that you're still the loving, compassionate, gentle woman that I love so much."

"Let's get started then," Penelope said settling down, now that Aaron had assuaged her fears about being so violent on occasion was changing her for the worse. She now understood that some people, just didn't deserve to live and Mr. Zeller was definitely one of them.

The two of them rose as one and since they had not bothered to get undressed both headed for the door of the cellar, without a word, on a mission.

"Shall we go deal with this irritation permanently, my lady?" Aaron asked his mate solicitously, as they arrived at the cellar door.

"Yes, kind sir, we shall," Penelope answered. "I'll never understand how somebody can sell their daughter to people like Zeller, or how people like Zeller can be like they are and buy a young girl from her father like some kind of product."

"Humans are a messed up species that's all," Aaron shrugged.

"I suppose so," Penelope agreed, as she entered the cellar while her mate held the door open for her, like the gentleman he was.

She had no trouble seeing in the near dark, as the light from the doorway provided plenty of light for her to see, thanks to her vampire eyesight, plus there was also a small window to high up for Zeller to get to, even if he had been free to do so. Even if he had managed to reach it, it was much too small for him to wiggle through.

Aaron strode over to where Zeller was tied up and leaning against one of the walls and kicked him lightly.

"Well, believe it or not he's still alive, kitten," Aaron told his mate. "He must have a pretty strong constitution, because although his heartbeat is considerably weaker than it was and he's lost a great deal of weight in the last week he's not dead yet. He is dehydrated, but then we expected that."

"Yes, I can smell where he went to the bathroom all over himself multiple times from here," Penelope grimaced.

"Well, it's not like we let him out to use the toilet," Aaron said, although he agreed that Zeller did stink to high heaven, especially to a vampire's sensitive nose.

"Please, water!" came a weak voice. "Please, have mercy!"

"Why?" Aaron asked the man dispassionately casually kicking him from when he was slumped against the wall. "You certainly didn't have any compassion for a young woman who has done nothing to you. You probably just saw her and started lusting after her and when you found out that her father wanted to get rid of you offered to buy her, like she was some kind of cigar. I'm well aware that such things like slavery or human beings buying others goes on all the time, particularly in third world countries, but usually it doesn't happen when we are anywhere nearby so you just happened to be rather unlucky."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's done something similar before and that nobody has caught on, as people like JJ really aren't that important in the grand scheme of things. It's really easy to dispose of a body if you know what you're doing and the other girls were likely from poor families, as they tend not to be missed by most of the population," Penelope suggested. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's done it at least a few times before now."

"Probably," Aaron agreed looking down at Zeller dispassionately. "Or he might own a whore house and JJ was just his latest acquisition, as a lot of men go for those who are fresh and innocent. However, lets get it done, as I think we have better things to do," Aaron suggested to his mate.

"Yes, let's not waste too much time on Mr. Zeller here," Penelope agreed, as she knew exactly what her mate was suggesting.

"Please! I'll give you anything you want! Please let me go!" Zeller pleaded.

"You haven't given us any reason why we should do so," Penelope pointed out with an evil grin. "Unfortunately, for you we're unbribable, as even if we didn't already have plenty of money, there are just some things that are not only ethically wrong, but morally wrong and what you were going to do to a young 15 year old girl was one of them. Unfortunately, for you, you found two people that are completely honest at least when it comes to this particular type of situation, as there is nothing you can offer us that would get us to let you go. Both of us realize that there are plenty of different crimes in the world, larceny, murder, rape, treason, thievery and hundreds more both minor and more serious, but this is just one type of crime we can't just ignore. Isn't that right, love?" Penelope asked her husband.

"Oh absolutely, sweetie," Aaron told his mate with an evil grin, listening as Zeller's heart started beating even more frantically than before and considering his weakened condition, due to dehydration and also lack of food for a week, that was definitely not good for him. Also he hadn't been released from the bonds that Aaron had him in and while a vampire could get out of the ropes with which, Zeller was bound easily, likely tearing them to shreds, Zeller was completely human and so could not. His circulation had been cut off as well and Aaron doubted that Zeller had any feeling in his feet or his hands, as both were bound very tightly. Oh, well, it didn't matter as Egbert Zeller would soon join the fishes in the nearby Hudson River and Aaron doubted his body would ever be identified.

"What do you say, that we simply dump him in the Hudson River, with heavy rocks tied around his ankles and his waist?" Penelope suggested with an evil grin.

"You mean to leave him alive and then dump him into the river to drown, with no possibility of rescue?" Aaron asked intrigued.

"Exactly," Penelope said. "I've heard that death by drowning is extremely agonizing, even if it only takes a few minutes. Of course, I'm not saying that you can't play with him a little first, break a few of his bones, but leave him alive in the end."

"That's an absolutely fine idea," Aaron said smiling at his mate and Penelope knew she would be rewarded at a later date, which was fine with her.

Normally she would never have suggested that they leave Zeller alive after breaking a few of his bones, as normally she was a very gentle soul, but considering the crimes they suspected him of, it was more than deserved, as both she and Aaron were very fond of JJ, even if she'd only been staying with them for a week. People like Zeller didn't deserve to continue to exist, because if what she and Aaron suspected was true he was guilty of multiple crimes. She wouldn't be surprised for instance if he owned and operated a whore house or even several as some people she had learned in the last century were just depraved. Unfortunately, a lot of men got off with raping children, and although there were a lot of those on the street they weren't exactly very healthy for the most part, as living on the street in all types of weather, with very little if any healthy food was an extremely hard life and children as well as adults died on them every day.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on who you were JJ was really pretty, despite the fact that she was way too thin from not getting regular meals. However, that could be corrected with plenty of good food and she was already well on her way to doing that.

"Why don't you get started on that while I go upstairs to check on JJ make sure she's still sleeping peacefully," Penelope suggested. "Just remember that we want him still alive at the end."

"Yes, ma'am," Aaron answered with a grin, knowing that his mate didn't want to be present for this part and he couldn't really blame her, for she wasn't normally one for violence, because she was such a gentle soul. She could understand that sometimes violence was necessary, but that didn't mean she wanted to be present for it or actually participate in it at least for the most part. Of course, there had been exceptions, but this was not one of those times.

"Don't take too long as JJ will be awake in just a few hours and we want to have this done before that occurs," Penelope added, as she headed for the stairs.

"Well, Mr. Zeller you're mine now and believe me, what's been done to you for the last week is nothing to what I'm going to do to you now," was the last thing that Penelope heard her mate say before she was to far away, as he was talking pretty quietly. Aaron was well aware that vampires had excellent hearing, much better than even a dog's. Really she could imagine Aaron's evil grin without actually having to see it quite easily.

Aaron was always thoughtful and he didn't want her to be disturbed by what he was about to do, because even though she was consciously aware of what was happening that didn't mean that she really wanted to hear what was about to occur or witness it for herself, which luckily, her husband could definitely understand.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

"Well, that takes care of Mr. Zeller," Aaron said in satisfaction, as he came back into the house.

"Good, I'm glad that he's taken care of, so we can just forget about him," Penelope said. "So how many of his bones did you break before you knocked him unconscious so that you could transport him easier?"

"Most of them," Aaron admitted instantly. "I left his neck and spinal cord alone, then I broke each of his toes and fingers before I graduated to his hands and his feet and so on. Trust me, he was in considerable pain by the time I was done much more than he had been in up until then. It's only to bad that we couldn't keep him for another week, so he could be in considerable pain for all that time, but if we had he likely would have died and stunk up the cellar even more then he did. He was barely still alive, by the time I was done and he has no hope of keeping himself from drowning, as I made sure of that. I'm actually surprised that he survived all I did to him considering that his heart was pretty weak due to lack of food and water over the last week, so he must have a very strong constitution."

"It always surprises me that you have such a capacity for violence," Penelope admitted, "considering you're usually a very gentle and tender man, one that I love with all my heart."

"You know very well that everybody has different parts of their personality," Aaron told his mate gently. "My capacity for violence is usually well channeled into us making love, and I don't get mad at just anything, because I realize that everyone has faults, but something's are just unforgivable and this was one of them. I don't release my capacity for violence very often you know and really it only happens once every 5 or 10 years or so, sometimes longer than that."

"I know, I didn't say I didn't understand it just that it surprises me that's all," Penelope said.

"Well, you were raised very differently from how I was, so although you can understand that everybody has the capacity for violence in the right circumstances in your mind, your heart is different. Just so long as you know I will never harm you and that you are my soul then that's enough for me," Aaron said.

"I know that already," Penelope promised him, kissing him tenderly. "I will never try to get you to stop doing what is right and dealing with Zeller the way we did was definitely the right thing to do considering what we suspect..."

"Yeah, we suspect that JJ was just going to be another acquisition and that he probably owns whore houses, at least one anyway," Aaron agreed. "Don't worry I made sure he was well tied down and I doubt his body will ever be discovered unless the fish chew through the ropes. However, he would've had an agonizing death, because not only did I break most of his bones, drowning isn't exactly very pleasant, as I should know, because it happened to me once, but unfortunately for Mr. Zeller he's not a vampire who cannot die by such a method."

"You actually drowned once?" Penelope asked in surprise for this was something she had not known, but she realized that she and Aaron had only been together for just over 100 years and she was sure there was a lot she still had to learn about him.

"Yeah, I got caught by some rather nasty fellows and I didn't want to let them know I was a vampire, so they supposedly knocked me unconscious and tied rocks to my ankles and my wrists. Of course, it took me a few minutes to get out of those ropes vampire or not, as they had tied them in such a way that it was very difficult at least and I never had a chance to hold my breath, in fact, I don't think it even occurred to me, so I had water in my lungs for a week afterwards. I was very young at the time less then 50 if I'm remembering correctly and I was still trying to find my way in the vampire world. Of course, I had my revenge not much later once I had finally swam to shore."

"And you tracked everyone of them down and they ended up dead," Penelope said already guessing exactly what had happened, as her mate was normally a very forgiving man, there was no doubt about that, but there was something's that were just unforgivable. Considering that these men had supposedly had ill intentions in mind from the beginning and had actually conked him on the head probably to rob him as thievery was one of the oldest motives in the world, she couldn't really blame him for what he had done.

"I'm afraid so," Aaron admitted. "I'm afraid I looked like someone that was worth stealing from and I didn't want or need the trouble that revealing the fact that I was a vampire would have brought, so I allowed it to happen, but I guarantee you it never did again."

"I bet you learned from that experience," Penelope chuckled, as she kissed Aaron on the cheek. "Why don't you go get a shower and change clothes before JJ awakes, as she'll be up very soon now I suspect, since she's apparently a pretty early riser, although I know that's at least partly childhood training. We don't want her to know what just occurred, although if she asks I wouldn't lie to her or anything, but I suspect that she won't."

"Probably not," Aaron agreed, "as she appears to be a pretty gentle soul despite all she's been through. However, you're right I do need a shower, because I feel very dirty just having to deal with somebody like Egbert Zeller, even if I know that's mostly mentally and not physically."

"You don't feel guilty though," Penelope said.

"No, I don't feel the least bit guilty, because he got what he deserved and a lot of people that bad things deserve to happen to them, well, it never occurs at least until after they are dead, so I'm always happy to mete out a little delayed justice. No, it's more the fact that Zeller was such a slimy character that I feel dirty just from touching him," Aaron explained. "I mean the man practically oozed sliminess like it was an actual physical thing."

"Yes, I agree that he was very evil and slimy," Penelope said shivering, "and I'm certainly glad that we saved JJ from such a fate, but now why don't you go shower and I'll fix breakfast for all three of us why you do that."

"Yes, ma'am," Aaron chuckled, as he kissed his mate one more time before he headed for the shower.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"This is wonderful," Aaron said smiling, as he came into the kitchen to find both JJ and Penelope busy fixing a huge breakfast for all of them.

"Yes, JJ insisted on helping out as she wants to learn to cook, so that when she's on her own she'll be able to take care of herself," Penelope said smiling.

"Besides, you've done so much for me then I just want repay you," JJ added shyly.

"There's absolutely no need to, as what we did was the right thing to do," Aaron told her, as he came over to give her a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek. JJ blushed, because Aaron Hotchner was a very handsome man after all and sent her teenage hormones into overdrive, even if she was also aware why that was.

"I know, but still, I'd feel better if I can help out with some of the chores," JJ said.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with wanting to be helpful," Penelope said, as she flipped the pancake she was making. "Luckily, vampires can still eat, because I would certainly have missed the food if we couldn't, but on the other hand, I was dying anyway and Aaron did save my life by turning me into one, so it wasn't much of a sacrifice."

"I'm always been glad that vampire could still eat too and I've enjoyed experiencing, the way that food has changed over the centuries, particularly in the spices," Aaron said. "Penelope has certainly become a good cook over the years, although she didn't know how to prepare food at first, because she grew up in a home that had servant like butlers, cooks and maids."

"Yes, my father was very successful when it came to shipping things from overseas," Penelope explained. "He came from a poor family and worked his way up as he joined a ship as a cabin boy when he was the right age. Eventually he worked his way up to first mate and then went out on his own and started a shipping business, since he always loved the sea. By the time he married and me and my siblings were born he was already well on his way to being extremely wealthy at the very least. He seemed to have a knack for business despite never having gone to college. Some people who had inherited their wealth looked down on someone like him who had earned their money by their intelligence, their work ethic and their sheer drive to succeed."

"That's really fascinating," JJ said listening, even as she kept an eye on the eggs to make sure they didn't become overcooked, as that made them all rubbery and not very edible.

"Yeah, I really miss my father a lot of times," Penelope admitted sighing. "Don't misunderstand me or anything I love Aaron and he loves me, but I still miss my family. My father was a rather unusual man for his time and he encouraged my interest in politics, although I think that was more so he had somebody to discuss it with then because of any other reason. Unfortunately his only son, my brother died when he was just a child from some disease that wasn't really identifiable back then, much less curable."

"So were you an only child after your brother died or did you have sisters?" JJ asked.

"I had six of them, but two of them unfortunately, died from smallpox as we were still living at home. We were the three youngest and I'm in the middle of Belle and Anna who by the way, were kind of rebels in their own quiet way, as we all refused to get married unless we were sure that we really loved the man in question and the man loved us in return. I never met a man before Aaron that could hold my attention for more than 10 minutes, as I've always been good at reading people and I knew very well that those men that courted me didn't really care about me personally, but just cared about the large dowry that my father Simon had set aside for each of his daughters."

"That's very sad," JJ said and both Aaron and Penelope nodded in agreement with that.

"It is, but unfortunately, it's also human nature," Aaron commented speaking for the first time in awhile, although he had been listening closely to the conversation.

"Partly the reason those men didn't seem to truly care for me was the fact that I'm bigger boned than most other women and most men go for the skinny type, particularly in high society or in the city. Now if I had lived out in the country my body type well would've been more desirable, because women like me give birth easier then those with the different body shape as our hips are wider. It might not be by very much, but that doesn't mean it's not easier for us to actually give birth."

"Farmers and country folks have different priorities then city ones do," Aaron told JJ. "Farmers are more earthy and they want a wife who will work beside them without complaining about all the hard work involved in running a farm, because it involves a great deal of backbreaking, labor particularly if you're just getting started. Of course, if the farm belonged to your parents or your grandparents it still requires a lot of work, just not so much."

"Yeah, you can't be squeamish if you're running a farm and you have to be able to kill the cows or the sheep for meat and since I love animals I'm certainly glad that I'm not some farmer's wife as I don't think I could stand to see some innocent creature put to death just for food," Penelope said.

"You always were softhearted," Aaron told her affectionately.

"Well, it's a good thing I have you then, because I doubt I'd last long as a vampire as some other vampire would probably find me and rape me just for the hell of it," Penelope said, as she and Aaron kissed tenderly.

JJ winced at that reminder and Penelope immediately apologized. "I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories, that was not my intention."

"It's alright, I just need to stop reacting to things, especially since it never really happened," JJ said.

"But you can't help imagining what could have happened and neither Penelope or I can blame you for that, as humans in particular do have very vivid imagination a lot of times," Aaron told her gently.

"Yes, but you should be able to talk about anything you want without me wincing," JJ said.

"You are only 15," Aaron reminded his unofficial ward, "and we probably shouldn't be talking about this kind of thing in front or 15 year old anyway."

"So we never did talk about what's going to happen to me," JJ reminded them.

"Well, we wanted to give you a chance to settle in first," Penelope told her with a gentle smile, "and at least mostly get over what nearly happened to you if we hadn't come along. Aaron and I have already discussed several options, but you deserve to be in the decision, since it's your life after all and I think that you're old enough to help us decide."

"Well, that's rather unusual," JJ smiled, as she set the eggs on the table.

"In most families it is, but not in this one," Aaron told her. "Penelope and I both agreed that there would be no arranged marriages for any of our daughters, as is not really something vampires do, as it's more of a human thing."

"So I don't have to worry about an arranged marriage then," JJ said relaxing

"No, we would never do that to you," Penelope promised. "My parents didn't believe in arranged marriages, which is why me and my other two sisters never got married while my older ones did, but only because they wanted to not because it was forced upon them. Not arranging a suitable marriage for their daughters was rather unusual in the time I was born, particularly in wealthy families, although not entirely unprecedented."

"And really vampires don't arrange marriages, because the females are much stronger than any man, except for another vampire of course, and I doubt that any amount of money would get any man to agree to a marriage with a vampire if they are mortal that is," Aaron added.

"Besides, you have to remember that vampires are basically immortal and the only thing that would make sense was to arrange a marriage with another vampire, but a male of our kind would never agree to it, because then they'd be stuck with that person for eternity. You might not even like the person chosen for you very much, but then either of them would have no way to escape it, except to kill them," Penelope added, as JJ nodded, as that did make sense. "Of course, in a hundred years technically, you should be dead and whatever marriage certificate there was would be turned to dust, so I suppose that the couple could separate and go their own way, marry again if they met their mate. It wouldn't be right in the eyes of the church or the eyes of God, but since vampires live basically forever we don't always follow human conventions. At least they would get involved in other relationships, ones that were temporary."

"No, most vampires don't get married at all unless they are mates and that's what they want," said Aaron. "Penelope and I did live in New York for awhile and we told everyone we were married, even though we really weren't. I did so to protect her reputation more then my own, since she at the very least would have been shunned."

"It was right after I was changed into a vampire and I was still learning how to trust Aaron at that time, as I had been changed into a vampire without me giving permission for him to do so. However, I was his mate and he couldn't allow me to die and intellectually I understood that just not deep in my heart," Penelope added.

"I understood her reservations and so I courted her, just like I would have if she hadn't been near death when I finally found her, as I was raised a gentleman after all," Aaron said.

"It was really a very unusual set of circumstances," Penelope admitted. "However, now we've been together for over 130 hundred years and we're as close as we are, because we worked to learn everything we can about each other and built up the trust between us."

"Mates can never betray you to cheat on each other, as it's like finding your soulmate," Aaron told JJ. "Of course, I was well aware of this, but I had been a vampire for centuries while Penelope was still new to the life and had a lot to learn, which I understood."

"Alright, so are you going to tell me what plans you discussed?" JJ asked, as she ate her breakfast.

"Well, first we decided that you should drop JJ for right now, because the likelihood of two girls that look similar to each other with the same nickname are astronomical," Aaron begin to explain. "You can pick it up again later once we move somewhere else in a few years if you want, but both Penelope and I thought that you could be Jennifer for right now or maybe Jenny if that's okay with you."

JJ considered for a moment, then said, "That might actually be a good idea, because you're right, two people with the same nickname is highly unlikely, at least in the same city, as Philadelphia is not that big."

"And you're only a few miles away from your old neighborhood really, so it's a good idea to distance yourself from your old identity, as much as possible until we move somewhere else," said Penelope.

"Once we move away, which we plan to do maybe in three or four years, you can go back to being JJ if you want," Aaron said.

"I think I would prefer Jenny," JJ finally decided.

"That's fine," Penelope said, "and luckily, Jennifer is a perfectly common name so I doubt anyone will ever make the connection. Still, we need to be careful until we move somewhere that's hundreds of miles away, when nobody knows you or us for that matter, because technically, we did kidnap you, even if it was really a rescue."

"Of course, you're welcome to go out on your own once you reach 18, since you'll be a legal adult then, even if it's rather unusual to see a single woman traveling alone, although it's certainly more common than it was a few hundred years ago," Aaron said.

"No, so long as I'm welcome I think I'll stay with you at least until I meet some man that I fall in love with," JJ said and Aaron and Penelope nodded at this.

"Which is perfectly fine with us, as you're welcome to stay with us until you're old or until you get married, whichever happens," Aaron agreed. "We'll probably have several children during your years with us."

"I'm surprised you don't have any right now as I've heard that mates are extremely compatible and so have them easily," JJ said shyly.

"That's absolutely true," Penelope giggled, "and Aaron and I certainly had a child every few months, until about the last 20 years."

"So how are you preventing yourself from getting pregnant then?" JJ asked with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't think there was anyway to do that for a vampire who had met their mate anyway."

"We happened to be traveling in in the Midwest about 20 years ago," Aaron begin to explain, "and we rescued this old Indian shaman who was being attacked, by white men, which is all too common I'm afraid. Well, he asked us what he could do to repay the favor knowing exactly what we were, although most people never figure out that we're vampires, as we're good at acting human because we immerse ourselves in humanity on a regular basis. Well, Penelope just happened to say the first thing that came into her mind and blurted it out. It's not that we mind having children, but we want them when we're ready for them, not just because we can't stop ourselves from getting pregnant."

"Yes, I can definitely understand that," JJ said with a nod. "I know that vampire female can't die in childbirth but that doesn't mean that one wants to stay pregnant constantly."

"I love all the children that Aaron and I have, but it was a relief to me to find a way to prevent having them until we're ready for more," Penelope said.

"The shaman in question looked at us searchingly for a long time but then seemed to come to a decision," Aaron said.

"He gave us a type of medallion that's carved out of a wood, that's very common down there and then all he seemed to do was perform some sort of ritual or spell over it. Believe me, I was not sure what was going to work, since I never believed that such things as magic was real, but so far it seems to be working just fine," said Penelope.

"The Indian tribes down there believe in the great spirit, not to mention many minor spirits and whether or not they actually exist is irrelevant, as I would never disparage someone else's belief, like so many would," Aaron said with a shrug. "All I know is that Penelope and I haven't had a child in 20 years so it must work, because we were getting pregnant fairly often before that."

"I know that human couples stop having so much sex once they get older and even if they do they can't have children after a certain point of their life, but that's not true for vampires who are sexual beings and they're sexual drive never slows down," Penelope said causing JJ to blush, as she was only 15 after all and still fairly innocent.

"Anyway we're getting off subject," Aaron said politely ignoring JJ's embarrassment.

"In any case, besides, changing your name in using a longer version, we think it's a good idea if you're Jennifer Hotchner for the foreseeable future instead of Jennifer Jareau. We decided that it might be better if you were my niece, instead of Penelope's cousin and you came to us because my brother and his wife died in some sort of terrible accident."

"It might even be a good idea to dye your hair black temporarily anyway, as it will make you less recognizable, so long as we make it look as natural as possible," Penelope added

"Of course, the other option is that you continue to be Penelope's cousin that also lost her parents in someway, as either options should work."

"Well, if I remain Penelope's cousin I won't have to dye my hair," Jennifer said, as she just loved her blond hair, which she had gotten from her mother, even if it was only a temporary solution to make her less recognizable by people who had known her before.

"You won't have to dye your hair anyway unless you want to, I was just thinking that would make you look less recognizable to people who knew you before, just in case you run into somebody from your old neighborhood. I admit that's not very likely, because those of high society with plenty of money don't usually mix with those that aren't as well off, but still, you never know."

"Also Penny and I discussed the fact that if you wanted to be turned into a vampire in 15 years or so we be willing to do that, as I see 30 as the perfect time to go through the transformation, as your face and body as well as your emotions have matured. Of course, if you want to remain, as you are and that's completely human, then that's okay too as the choice will always be yours," Aaron added. "I didn't give Penny a choice in the matter, because she is my mate, but you're different. We'll certainly develop a close relationship over the next several decades and we'll certainly miss you when you die of old age, but we won't force the issue."

"I'll think about it," JJ said, astonished at what she was being offered as the Hotchners hardly knew her after all.

"You don't have to worry about that particular idea for some years as you just need to concentrate on being a teenager, even if I know you are only three years or so from being considered an adult," Penelope said.

"However, you haven't really had much chance to be a child or a teenager from what we know of your childhood due mostly to your mother's death, so both Penelope and I think it's a good idea if you experience some of the same things that all teenagers do. We don't mind if you want to help out around the house and do some chores, and we'll be glad to pay you for what you do, sort of like an allowance, but you also need time to be a kid, because really you don't have many childhood years left," Aaron added.

"Also you can talk to us about anything and we'll listen as is no point of keeping stuff bottled up," Penelope added. "Besides, how do you expect to meet a nice young man if you stay cooped up at home."

"I'm not really interested in meeting a nice young man right now, as I think that's going to have to wait until we move elsewhere just in case I run into somebody that I know," JJ said.

"That's probably smart, as I think it's a good idea for us to leave Philadelphia as soon as rumors have died down and it won't be suspicious for us to do so," Penelope admitted.

"Well, we have plenty of time to discuss options and perhaps, we can even take you on a long European tour," Aaron suggested. "You know go overseas and explore places like London, Italy or France, as Europe is much older than America is, as it's been around for centuries longer and in fact I was born in Poland in Wroclaw, long before America ever existed."

JJ looked fascinated so Aaron told her a little bit about his life before he been attacked by a vampire and changed, as the three of them enjoyed a humongous breakfast together.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

August, 1860

"Come on, Jenny it's time to go," Penelope called. "We are going to miss our ship if we don't hurry.

"Yes, mom," JJ called from upstairs.

The three of them had decided together to go on a European tour, now that JJ's disappearance was a thing of the past.

JJ had been accepted as Aaron's niece from a brother that had died, within a few months of her coming to live with the Hotchners, so she had been Jenny Hotchner for the last five years. Anybody who had legal hold over was dead, as Aaron had quietly gotten rid of her father and made it appear, as if he'd had some sort of accident and JJ had been more than relieved that he was gone when she heard the news and she didn't seem to suspect that it had not been anything but an accident. This was a good thing as both Aaron and Penelope wanted to protect her from the darker side of humanity if they could, just like any parent would toward their daughters in particular.

"Oh, this is so exciting," JJ said enthusiastically rushing down the stairs and twirling around excitedly. "I've never been anywhere, except Philadelphia before."

"Well you're about to see places like England, Spain, Italy, France and perhaps, Rome and Germany," Aaron said smiling at JJ's enthusiasm. "There are lots of places over there to explore and Penny and I have been to some of them, but there's a lot of places we've never seen either. We might just decide to stay over there for the next 20 years, maybe settle some place like London since they do speak English."

"Yes, but you and I speak a lot of languages, even if Jenny doesn't," Penelope said.

"Still, we need to go somewhere that most of the citizens at least speak English, so that JJ can understand what's being said, as we won't always be around to translate for her."

"I'm sure you'll pick up at least some of the language while your over there, but you really need to live within a country in order to learn it," Penelope said.

"Still, this will be fun, as I've never been on a ship before," JJ said with excitement in her baby blue eyes. "And once we get to Europe I can go back to being JJ again as I miss that I admit."

"Well, that's what your mother called you before she died so I can certainly understand that," Penelope said, as she gave her daughter in every way except blood a hug. Really JJ was more of a sister then a daughter, even if that's the roles that they acted when out in public. To everybody else, except her and Aaron JJ was Aaron's niece from a brother that died and they had taken her in, because she had no other place to go. "Still, it is exciting to be traveling so far away from home for the first time, especially if you've never been anywhere and have lived your whole life in the city you were born. I remember that feeling very well from the first time that Aaron and I took a ship overseas, once he was sure I could control my bloodlust among so many other people with beating hearts. He wanted to make sure that I didn't kill somebody when I was feeding, as that was a big no-no, as that person likely would've been missed. Still, eventually we did make it back here to the States and lived several place before deciding to settle in Philadelphia."

"Yeah, we had a fine time visiting places like Italy and England, seeing some of the sites," Aaron said with a smile on his face. "Still, there's a lot to see and do once we arrive and JJ has never seen any of the historic sites over there."

"Who knows she might need a nice young man that she wants to marry," Penelope teased JJ. "After all technically, she's an old maid by now, because she's 20 and she should've been married at least two years ago."

"I could've been, but I decided that it wasn't a good idea to get interested in anyone in my old hometown. Besides, why should I be forced to marry before I'm good and ready to? I'm still quite young, by today's standards and if I'm not married by the time I'm 30 then you can make a big deal out of it," JJ shot back.

"I was just teasing you sweetie," Penelope told her smiling, "as you're correct you have the right to marry or not marry as you choose."

"I know, JJ giggled, "but we had better get going or we're going to miss our ship."

"Yes, we need to get going," Aaron who had been listening to the conversation said with a smile on his face. His mate and JJ were so close that really they were more then daughter and mother, more sisters then anything and that made his mate happy made him happy.

Aaron lifted one of the trunks that had been brought downstairs easily and carried it outside, before coming back for another and finally the last one.

JJ and Penelope followed Aaron outside and Aaron made sure to lock the door before the three of them got into the hired carriage, so it could take them down to the dock where their ship was waiting.

The three of them talked and laughed as the hired carriage made its way down the long driveway, although it was mostly Penelope and JJ that we're talking and laughing as Aaron watched them with a smile making an occasional appropriate comment.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"This has been so fun," JJ said enthusiastically. The three of them had enjoyed exploring England and France and now they were moving on to Spain.

"We are glad you're enjoying yourself," Penelope told JJ smiling.

"Of course, I am as I've never left Philadelphia, before, as I told you several months ago," JJ told the two people who had become very close to her and were like the second set of parents. The were more parental figures to her then her own father had been, although who knew how different he would've been if my mother hadn't died, not that that was any excuse or anything. "As much as I enjoyed the food, and the places we've been it's also very exhausting, as we seem to be constantly on the go."

"Yes, traveling so much for a mortal anyway is very tiring," Aaron agreed calmly. "I think that you should sleep yourself out and we'll go to breakfast or perhaps, lunch when you wake, as you need your sleep so that you don't make yourself ill. I know you haven't been sick very often since you started living with us five years ago, but you have been several times, even if it was just a cold. There's no point of compromising your immune system because you tried to do too much."

"I am tired," JJ admitted.

"Perhaps, we can just hang around the hotel room all day read and relax. Maybe buy a board game and play that," Penelope suggested.

"Well, there are several books I've been wanting to read and I brought them with me," JJ admitted.

"Well, this is a good time to do it, as we don't have to go out and do things every day, we can just stay here and relax, as we're not on any type of schedule," Aaron said.

"Perhaps, we can stay here for a few years settle someplace like Italy, as I see no reason we absolutely have to get back to the States, as we told people that we were moving because Aaron had gotten a better job elsewhere, so it's not like anybody expects us back," Penelope suggested.

"It's an idea," Aaron said, "as I certainly don't mind settling someplace like Italy for awhile. Of course, we can make the decision together at a later date, but right now we are just having fun exploring the sites and you ladies love shopping."

"What can I say the European fashions sure are different from what's available in America," JJ giggled happily, as she had finally been convinced in the last five years that owning nice things was not a sin, and that she should enjoy just being female and also showing it.

"Well, Europe has been around for a lot longer than America has," Aaron gently reminded his daughter, "because America wasn't discovered before Christopher Columbus in 1492, so really it's only existed for not quite 400 years."

"In other words you're saying that, America is still very primitive compared to Europe," JJ said.

"Yes, but they are catching up quite rapidly, but Europe is still very old world, because they've been around for a very long time," Aaron said.

"It's pretty fascinating hearing history from your perspective considering that you've lived through a lot of it," JJ said.

"I'm glad you find it so interesting as motion woman wouldn't care about history at all," said Aaron pleased.

"I've always liked to learn new things and you really make it come alive," JJ said, "Unlike the history teacher that I had before you took me away from that. I'm actually surprised that you didn't make me go to some new school or people didn't find out and force the issue since it is the law."

"Well, we told people that we were homeschooling you, because we felt that you wouldn't fit in at any school considering that you were already 15 when we rescued you. We told people that since you hadn't been going to school since the beginning at least not in Philadelphia that we just felt it was better if you didn't try to play catch up with the other students at such a late date. Children tend to resent a newcomer anyway, especially if that student is doing better than they are."

"Oh, so that's why," JJ said in understanding

"That's why and you already knew how to read, write and do basic math, which is much better than a lot of people, so what was the point really? Most of the rest of the classes, were things that the females supposedly needed to know, but you wouldn't've been allowed attend any classes that interested you, like the boys are taught chess for example," said Aaron with a shrug.

"It's not exactly a very fair system, but things are improving and they're certainly much better than they were when I was born," Penelope added.

"And you have been learning things from us, things that no female is taught, because we want you to be better prepared for the real world then most females will ever be, so that you aren't very easily taken advantage of," Aaron added.

"Most fathers prefer to keep their daughters, as innocent as possible, so they don't really know how the world works for the most part as all they care about is fashion, boys or having families of their own, although some families are different like mine was. Of course, that's only in really rich families not those that are poor or middle class, as the females in that case have no choice but to enter the workforce in order to help feed their families," said Penelope.

"That's a good way to get yourself in serious trouble," JJ snorted. "I know enough about the world now to know it's a dangerous place and how do those women not to get conned or worse once their fathers or their husbands are gone?"

"Well, some are smart enough to know about the dangers and crime never seems to hit most people, although there have been times where women have been conned out of their life savings or a large chunk of their inheritance for example. However, since there's not much we can do about it Penelope and I basically ignore it. The world isn't a fair place, never has been, never will be. I'm not saying that things haven't improved a great deal, but there will always be those that try to take advantage of others, and people are stupid enough to fall for it and not just women either. There will always be naïve people in the world or just plain stupid ones and also those that take advantage of any sign of weakness."

"As fascinating as this conversation is I think I'm going to go take a nap, since we've decided we're not going anywhere," JJ yawned.

"You go right ahead, as you probably need it," Penelope told her kindly.

"Sleep yourself out," Aaron added with a smile.

JJ smiled at them and then headed towards her room where she shut the door gently behind her.

"Well we could be doing some things while JJ is getting some rest," Aaron suggested.

"I know exactly where your mind is going. I should considering we've been together for over 130 years now," Penelope giggled, as she kissed her mate on the lips. "This time in Europe with JJ has been really fun, but maybe we overdid it, as we forgot that JJ at least needs to rest, relax and not always be on the go. From now on we need to make sure that we put a day of rest in our schedule at least once a week where we do nothing except relax. We might not need to do that, but JJ does and since she's not one to complain..."

"We need to watch her more closely and make sure she doesn't overdo it," Aaron finished.

"Exactly, and I know we both forgot about that, because she always seems so full of energy," Penelope said. "I'm not saying that she hasn't been enjoying herself, just that she hasn't had enough time to truly relax while we've traveled from place to place and traveling all the time is tiring enough for someone mortal like JJ is."

"We'll keep a close eye on it from now on," Aaron promised, "as we wouldn't want her getting sick on her vacation."

"Well, at least she looks better than she did when she first came to us, as she's no longer so thin and is the appropriate weight for her size and I for one was glad to see it happen," Penelope mentioned and Aaron nodded.

"Yeah, me too," Aaron agreed. "But now Miss Penny I believe we have better things to do, as we haven't been able to be as spontaneous as we would like ever since we kind of adopted JJ. It's not that I regret that decision at all, just that I miss being able to fuck you senseless anytime I like."

"That's fine with me," Penelope giggled, not shocked at her husband's language, "and Aaron I believe it's time we have a child as it's been about 25 years since I last had one."

"You're sure, as we won't be able to travel as fast with a kid, even if they grow relatively quickly," Aaron said.

"Yes, I'm sure, because JJ has already said that she'll be happy to help us look after them, although I don't plan on having more than two since we are moving from place to place and I don't want to have to deal with five or six," Penelope said.

"That's sensible if you ask me," Aaron said. "Alright then, if you want another child right now I'll be happy to oblige you. I think JJ's been astonished that we haven't had any kids in the five years she's been living with us, but we wanted a little bit more time with no kids to worry about, before I got you pregnant again. Also JJ needed to settle in and truly realize that she was a genuine part of our family, before we had anymore, as we didn't want her to feel isolated or alienated."

"I'll meet you in the bedroom," Penelope said, as she winked at him seductively and Aaron growled at that little gesture, as his cock stood at attention, lust swelling through his form.

"You had better be totally nude by the time I come into the bedroom I'm going to rip the clothes off your body and I don't care if they are ones you just bought," Aaron warned. "You want another child and I'll be perfectly happy to get you in that state I promise you, as I certainly enjoy the process of getting you impregnated."

"And I certainly enjoy whatever you decide to do to me," Penelope giggled, as she walked sexily to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind her.

Aaron knew the way his mate was acting was for his benefit and he was just fine with that, so long as such displays were for him alone.

He watched as his mate disappeared into the bedroom before he followed her a few seconds later.

There was nothing that he'd rather be doing then making love to his gorgeous mate.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"Oh, a baby," JJ squealed happily when she was told.

"I figured it was time," Penelope said smiling at JJ's excitement. "It's been 2 1/2 decades since the last time Aaron and I have had a child and while I've been grateful for the break, since I was getting pregnant fairly frequently before we met that shaman. I just figured it was time as a vampire child isn't going to be much trouble to take care of, as there's a lot of things that they don't need like a human infant."

"We won't even need to settle somewhere unless we want to," Aaron added. "It'll only be a month before they're walking and talking."

"That's really pretty amazing," JJ said. "It sure does make me long for a child of my own though."

"That's only natural, but you'll have children of your own someday, as you'll meet a man that thinks the sun rises and sets on you and treats you well," Penelope told JJ. "Really that's what most people want a home and a family, but you're also still incredibly young at just 20, so you have plenty of time to have that family."

"Still, in the meantime you can babysit our son or daughter, as that will give you plenty of practice for when you have your own kids," Aaron said with a smile. "Also we plan to have a second one after this to give our child a playmate, but after this we're not having anymore until we decide to settle somewhere for awhile."

"When you're moving from place to place I think that's more than sensible," JJ said, "as you don't need a half a dozen of them in that case."

"Yeah, we've had quite a few at one time," Penelope admitted chuckling, "but that was only because we didn't know of a way to prevent me from getting pregnant when I didn't want to be. Having children is a fine thing I'm not denying it, but a vampire who has found their mate their fertility, wouldn't have anytime alone, because they'd be having children every few months."

"There's no way that mates are not going to have sex with each other all the time and not just every once in awhile," Aaron added, "especially if the bond is still very new. It takes awhile for the bond to mature and settle down, 5 to 10 years at the very least, but sometimes it's longer."

"And during that time you want sex constantly with your mate," Penelope added. "Aaron and I did little else for at least the first 15 years after our mating, which means that we had a lot of children during that time."

JJ blushed at that, because she was still only 20 after all and had absolutely no sexual experience. In other words, she was still a virgin. Besides, well bred young ladies did not talk about that type of thing out in the open or even with other ladies or at at least that's what she had been told by some people she had known. It was considered gauche at the very least, but on the other hand, she had never been very good at obeying societies rules that said females weren't to talk about a lot of things that men could talk about freely. Besides, it was clear that Penelope at least thought that society's rules were kind of silly for the most part, as she never filtered what came out of her mouth and was very forthright, although mostly not out in public. JJ suspected that it wasn't just Penelope that did that, but likely all vampire women, because when you were centuries old you were bound to have a different perspective then any mortal. Also times had changed considerably and women were a lot freer than they had used to be to do what they wanted with their lives, well mostly anyway.

"Hopefully, you'll find someone who loves you just as much as you do them and I truly hope that happens to you," Aaron told JJ. "Of course, neither Penelope or I would ever force you into marriage so if you decide not to take that option that's up to you."

"I know and I thank you for it," JJ said. "I've certainly been happy for the last almost six years then I was before then, after my mother died."

"That wouldn't be really hard actually considering that your father basically ignored your existence," Penelope snorted her contempt clear. "I know I'm rather outspoken particularly for a woman, but I always thought it was kind of silly to keep a women so isolated, even if that's only in higher class families. Of course, I also realize that I'm much more intelligent then most women or at least my father encouraged me to think for myself, which I know is at least part of the reason I think so."

"Personally, I like that outspokenness, but then I realize I'm prejudiced, since you are my mate," Aaron said. "Besides, vampire females are totally different from humans. I doubt very much that any vampire female over about 50 is innocent, because we're very sexual creatures for one thing and that of course, includes the females. Also we have to drink blood in order to survive and there is no way that a vampire female is going to let some male bring her a mortal to feed off of, unless she's just given birth and that's only if there's a male available to do so and wants to. As for me I don't mind bringing my mate some mortal to feed off of if she's just given birth, which is about the only time that she won't be able to hunt for herself, but since we're mated it's different."

"I probably could still hunt for myself, because I would have to if I had just given birth and I didn't have a mate to bring me my dinner, but it would be considerably harder, because I'd be so weak from just giving birth, but still, I'd be much stronger then any human."

"Yes, that's true," Aaron admitted. "I hadn't thought of that actually, but you would have to hunt for yourself and also your child if you didn't have anyone to help. Luckily, a vampire female, unless they're mated of course, don't get pregnant very easily, although it has been known to happen."

"Why is that?" JJ asked curiously.

"Well, it is believed that vampires who are mates are a near perfect match biologically, down to our very genetic structure," Aaron explained. "It is a miracle that vampires can have children anyway considering what we are and the females at least get pregnant easier if they have sex with a mortal, even if the vampire genes are dominate. But when you're having sex with another vampire there's no guarantee that you'll get pregnant and most of the time it doesn't happen. Sometimes of course, two vampires that have sex with each other beat the odds against it, as it's not impossible or anything, just unlikely, " Aaron explained with a shrug.

"So you're saying that when a male and female vampire have sex it's unlikely that the female will end up pregnant, unless of course, there mates like you two are. However, if they have sex with a mortal it's more of a guarantee that they'll be pregnant afterwards."

"Well not a guarantee, but it's certainly more likely," Penelope said. "Of course, it also seems to depend on how old the female vampire was when she was turned in the first place if she wasn't born one like so many of them are. Both Aaron and I have met vampires that were in their 50s or even 60s when they were changed and therefore they're no longer able to have children or at least it's not very likely, since most women are not sexually active at that age or at least not very much."

"Of course, for vampires it's different, as even those changed at such an age are very sexually active, they just can't have children, even if they meet their mate, which is even more unlikely then it is for the ones that were changed when they were younger," Aaron added.

"Well, this is certainly fascinating and everything," JJ said smiling, "but why don't we go out for dinner, as I'm feeling much better after my nap. Besides, I'm starving since I missed lunch."

"That's just fine with us," Penelope said immediately after glancing at her mate who nodded.

"I'll just ask one of the hotel employees if they know of any good restaurants," Aaron said smiling, "while you ladies get ready. Dress semiformally as I'll try to get us in somewhere expensive that requires it as I think the fact that Penelope is pregnant is the cause for celebration."

"You just want to spoil me," Penelope mock accused him.

Aaron shrugged looking guilty, but then left the hotel room without responding.

"Well, he sure does know how to make an exit," JJ giggled.

"He sure does," Penelope chuckled. "I don't really mind him spoiling me actually, as it lets me know that he loves me without him having to say the words I just like to tease him about it."

"I've noticed," JJ giggled again.

"Well, let's go get dressed for dinner, shall we?" Penelope suggested with a smile.

"Alright," JJ agreed and the two walked arm-in-arm to their rooms where they separated so they could get dressed for a nice evening out.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

January 22, 1867 Westmorland England

JJ looked around in satisfaction. She was still living with the Hotchners that had taken her in so long ago, and they had set aside a whole suite of rooms just for her. She had her own bathroom, sitting room and bedroom and there was even an extra room if she ever had a child, but in order to have one she would need to get married and she had yet to meet a man that she would be able to love. She had dated some at Penelope's urging, but really she hadn't met anyone that she could honestly say that she had genuinely fallen in love with. There had been one young man around her age in particular that had been persistent before she had finally had Aaron chase him off, since she didn't want to accept his marriage proposal, because she didn't feel she loved him. Personally, she believe that he would have tried to force her to agree if Aaron hadn't stepped in, so it was just as well that she had such a powerful guardian and not just physically, but financially as well.

Suddenly she looked up from the book she was supposedly reading, although she was really lost in her own thoughts when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Come in," JJ called

The door was opened and JJ looked up from the book she was reading. "What can I do for you Penny?" JJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There's a vampire visitor in the parlor that's insisting that somebody in this household is his mate. "None of the children fit the bill so it can only be you."

"How the world does he know that?" JJ asked with a raised eyebrow, her voice extremely skeptical.

"There's no need to be skeptical JJ," Penelope told her. "There's no way that a vampire is going to lie about something like that. As to how he knows well once he had entered the city he would have felt the bond that he had with somebody, just like Aaron did for me, when he entered Connecticut and I was dying of smallpox, so long ago. Vampires know when their mate is nearby, at least in the same city and the feeling of the bond gets weaker or stronger depending if you're going in the right direction or not. This is how Aaron tracked me down in the first place and it would be no different for Dave, which is his name by the way."

"So you're saying that this Dave knew that his mate was somewhere in the city of Westmorland, but not specifically where they were, so he would have had to walk or ride most of the city in order to track me down, because the bond would get weaker if he wasn't going in the right direction," JJ summarized.

"Exactly," Penelope agreed. "At least come and meet him and you know all the stories now and that Dave would never mistreat you, because you are his other half. We got him to agree that you would date for awhile before he turns you into a vampire, so that gives you a chance to actually fall in love with him naturally, since you can't feel the bond. We explained that you were human that we had taken you in when we found you were being sold by your own father. Of course, we didn't give him any details, as that will be up to you."

JJ considered Penelope's words carefully then nodded, as she knew that there was no way she could avoid this Dave, as he would only force his way past the man she considered her father and come looking for her or worse. She did indeed know that mates were meant to be together and that one would never consider mistreating their other half and in fact, they were more likely to spoil him or her rotten. For the most part vampire life was rather lonely, especially if you were more than a couple of centuries old, so JJ could definitely understand that having someone that you love to the deepest depths of your soul could make all the difference in that loneliness. If this Dave was any age at all he was probably desperately lonely and wondering why he just hadn't ended his life.

"Alright, I'll meet him," JJ finally decided. "I know very well that he'll only force his way in here looking for me if I don't. Besides, you know I've never found anyone that I can truly love. I've dated some at your urging that's true, but there was never any…spark. They either started mistreating me after we had been dating for a few weeks mostly by being rude and demanding, I found out that they hated vampires or their was the one that tried to insist I marry him until Aaron chased him away and warned him what would happen if he came back."

"Yes, it's tough being single in the late 1860s," Penelope agreed. "Most women are married by the time they're 16 or at least 18, even in this day and age. Now come on, Dave isn't going to be patient forever, trust me, on that. We can talk more later."

"Alright," JJ said marking her place in the book she was reading, then making sure she looked presentable, brushing her hair and straightening up the dress she was wearing.

"You look beautiful," Penelope told her sincerely. "You will knock Dave off his feet trust me."

"I suppose so, but I didn't really expect to meet a vampire who I was the mate to," JJ said trying not to appear nervous, because she was, very nervous.

"No one mortal does," Penelope told JJ. "It's really not something that you can expect if you're mortal at the time. I certainly didn't expect to be turned into a vampire, particularly since I wasn't exactly awake when it occurred, as I was deeply unconscious with a high fever from the smallpox. It took Aaron and I months to complete the bond because Aaron knew that he had to earn my trust. On other hand, there were special circumstances involved, since I would have been dead within hours and definitely by morning. You on the other hand, have a chance to truly fall in love with Dave before you go through the process, so all you have to do is accept his advances. Let him spoil you, take you out for a meal, buy you presents and so forth. You have time to get to know him and vice versa, even if the transformation is still going to a occur at some point, because as you know no vampire can live without their mate."

"Personally, I think it's very generous that this Dave is going to give me a chance to get to know him before that happens, which means I have at least a few months," JJ said, biting her lip nervously.

"Yes, he's already agreed to court you in the very old fashioned sense of the term, but I really don't think he'll be able to wait more then two, three months at most to make love to you for the first time, but then Aaron manged to wait four, so we'll see," Penelope said. "Just know that neither Aaron or I will be able to stop him if he decides to turn you into a vampire, because you're not accepting his advances. You know Aaron and I would do almost anything for you, but if we did interfere considering that you're Dave's mate, well, he would have every legal right in the vampire world to kill us permanently dead."

"Don't worry so much, Penny," JJ told her mother in every way. "I'm willing to be courted, as I've been rather lonely for nearly 10 years now, as I've never found anyone to settle down with. I know from you and Aaron that Dave isn't going to abuse me, because we are mates after all, so I doubt very much it will take me very long at all to fall in love with him. He's certainly made a good start by agreeing to court me in the old-fashioned way instead of making demands, because to me politeness counts, even if he rudeness does have its place depending on the situation."

"Oh, he's been very courteous so far, even if it's clear he's anxious to meet you. Now don't say another word from here as we're getting closer and he might hear you and you don't want to give away your secrets so soon," Penelope added with a light giggle.

"No, I don't," JJ agreed with a laugh of her own before she fell silent.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"It's nice to meet you," JJ said politely, as Dave kissed the back of her hand. The second that JJ had entered the room Dave had risen to his feet knowing instantly that she was the one and the way he couldn't keep his expression from immediately brightening told the others two people that JJ was indeed his mate.

Aaron and Penelope had looked at each other knowingly and then Aaron had said, "We'll leave you two to talk, but just make sure you tell us if you're leaving, so we won't worry."

Penelope and Aaron had left leaving JJ and Dave basically alone and Dave for one was grateful, although he could tell that Jennifer was nervous.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," Dave said. "I'm sure that since you're living with two vampires they've told you all about what being the mate of one means."

"Yeah, they have," JJ agreed, sitting down on the settee her skirt surrounding her crossed legs, with Dave joining her a second later. "That's the reason I agreed so easily to allow you to court me. I certainly appreciate that you're not forcing the issue."

"When your mate is human it's a little different," Dave said. "I'm not saying it won't be difficult for me to resist, making love to you, but I can do so, for awhile anyway. Of course, if you had some kind of deadly disease and were close to dying it would be different."

"I know that already," JJ promised him. "That's how Aaron met Penelope she was dying of smallpox, as an epidemic had hit the city in which she lived and there was no cure at that time. Aaron of course, had just arrived at the city limits. When he finally found her she was pretty close to death according to them both and he was forced to change her without being able to court her."

"Unfortunately, that happens all the time," Dave winced in sympathy.

"As for me, I'm perfectly healthy, so that's not something we're going to have to worry about," JJ said.

"Thank god for that," Dave said fervently.

"So why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself," JJ suggested.

"Well, originally I grew up in Italy, although it wasn't called that at the time of course, and unlike a lot of our kind I was born a vampire and have never been mortal. I have quite a few brothers and sisters, as back then there was no known way to prevent pregnancy for vampires who were mates, just like there isn't now," Dave told her.

"Actually there is as Aaron and Penelope discovered such a method," JJ said and Dave immediately looked interested.

"They apparently rescued an Indian shaman about a quarter of a century ago and he asked them what he could do to repay the favor of the two of them saving his life. At that point they had been having children every few months and the one thing that Penelope wanted most was to have children, but only when she and Aaron wanted them," JJ explained.

"I can definitely understand that desire, because you might want children, but you don't want them every time you turn around either," Dave said.

"Exactly and apparently the shaman decided he could trust them, because he gave them some kind of carved medallion and seemed to do some kind of ritual over it and whenever Penelope wears it whenever she and Aaron are...well, you know... In any case, even they admitted that they weren't sure it was going to work, but it seems to and that's all that matters," JJ said, glad of Dave's understanding.

"I wonder if we can get something similar for ourselves, even if I know that's for later," Dave mused.

"We could try, but as you said that's to worry about later," JJ said.

"Yes, that's for later," Dave agreed. "I won't deny that I want children with you, but it can wait until we've gotten to know each other and until you're changed into a vampire like I am. It is extremely dangerous for a human to carry a vampire's child, because they grow at an exceptional rate and because they could very well kill the woman in question, by putting one of their limbs through something vital. If the vampire male is responsible he never gets a human female pregnant. Unfortunately, we're just like humans in a lot of ways and there are some of us that are not very responsible, and who think of humans as a food source and nothing more," Dave said.

"Yes, I know, Aaron and Penelope have been educating me on and off, ever since I came to live with them. I'm sure there's a lot more I need to know, but I know much more about your species than most other humans," JJ said.

"So Aaron and Penelope gave me the basic details, but I didn't get the whole story of how you came to be living with a couple of vampires and their children," Dave said.

"It's not something I like to remember," JJ said, feeling very comfortable sitting here talking to Dave even though they had just met. Dave was being very kind and solicitous and was as different as night and day from some of the men she had dated for awhile. However, she understood why that was, as no vampire mistreated their mate. Dave was asking if she was willing to tell him how she and the Hotchners had met, but he wasn't being demanding.

"I grew up in Philadelphia, in America and my mother died when I was five. Unfortunately, my mother died giving birth to my brother, which I know happens a lot, particularly back when I was born. I really don't remember what my dad was like before that, but I know that after my mother and brother died he basically ignored my existence. He barely remembered to give the housekeeper money in order for me to buy new clothes and get school supplies. I know he only did so because he didn't want me to draw attention by walking around in rags, since young children outgrow their clothes very quickly. I'm not sure what I would have done at least for food if it wasn't for some of the ladies in the neighborhood who were friends with my mother and also our housekeeper Gertrude, as unfortunately, I was too young when mom died to be taught how to cook. Of course, Gertrude and those that had been friends with my mother had to do it on the sly, because dad would have been furious if he had found out that they were feeding me, so it was only one meal, sometimes two a day. In any case, when I was 15 my father finally sold me to this really old guy, who had to be at least in his 50s. I was lucky though, as Aaron and Penelope were exploring the neighborhood learning their territory they told me, as they had just moved there. Unlike most people they stepped, in as such a thing as a child being sold, for who knows what nefarious purpose made them furious. They offered me the protection of a very powerful family and said that I could become their ward, even if that wasn't legally, as my father would never agree to it," JJ explained.

"So what happened to the lecher?" Dave growled, furious at the story he had been told.

"I don't know for sure, because back then I didn't want to know, but I'm sure he's dead, because I've learned since I started living with the Hotchners that they take an attack on their family very seriously and I had become part of that family. I've never told them what I suspect, because I don't like to think about it and no, I'm not saying that Mr. Egbert Zeller didn't deserve what happened to him, just that I don't like to be the cause of anyone's death," JJ explained. "You're welcome to ask Aaron and Penny for the details if you want. I promise I don't mind."

"I don't blame you there and you were only 15 at the time," Dave said understandingly, although it was in the back of his mind to do just what JJ suggested, but it could wait until later as his mate was much more important, something that would always be true. "I try not to take a life either, but sometimes I know it's necessary depending on circumstances, but if I do have to I don't feel guilty afterwards, as I know that it was because I had to or at least that I saved a lot of lives with my actions. Unfortunately, both humans and vampires are messed up species and we just aren't programed to get along all the time. You've been relatively sheltered for the most part, so you probably don't believe this at least not deep in your heart, as you've never seen the true face of evil. The Hotchners were just trying to protect you as best they could and if you were to remain human and eventually married some human man, then perhaps, you might've maintained that innocent at least to a certain degree. Unfortunately, as a vampire you'll have to watch out for danger at all times, because a lot of humans hate or at least strongly dislike our kind and while not much can harm us..."

"Fire can and you have to be sure that somebody's not going to try to burn you out of your home, perhaps, injuring or even killing humans in the process," JJ said in understanding.

"Of course, most humans never figure out what we are so long as we're careful when we hunt," Dave said pleased at how intelligent his mate was. Of course, it helped that she had been living with two vampires who had told her much since she was 15, but still, it pleased him that she was so quick to put the puzzle pieces together.

"Believe me, it's happened to me several times that some humans tried burn me to ashes when I was basically just minding my own business, because they figured out what I was. There are signs, as to who's a vampire after all if you know what to look for, even if most people aren't that observant or don't know those signs, but still, it always pays to be cautious. It's a good thing however, that vampires don't really need to sleep or I might have been caught unaware."

"That is so sad that people whether vampires and human can't get along," JJ said shaking her head. "I'm glad that you weren't injured in those fires."

"I might not have been hurt, but I sure did lose a lot of valuable antiques artwork and books," Dave growled. "I know that might not seem like much in the grand scheme of things..."

"But it's the principle of the thing," JJ said. "Not to mention all that money gone up in smoke."

"Mostly it's the principal of the thing, and not really so much about the money, since most vampires that are any age at all have plenty of that," Dave admitted. "Besides, like humans vampires can get attached to their possessions and they don't want to lose them for some stupid reason. If they get worn out and have to be thrown away or broken on accident it's one thing, but to have them burned up just because some human didn't want a vampire living close by, is another thing entirely. In one particular case, a lot of what I owned in the house I was living in the time was irreplaceable, or at least very hard to replace."

"I understand better now," JJ said, truly understanding where Dave was coming from. "I have a lot of things that I wouldn't want to lose, have stolen or have burned up in a fire. Mostly things that the Hotchners have given me in the years I've lived with them, as they have been very generous. Those things mean a lot to me, because I know that Aaron and Penelope genuinely love and care for me. I never thought about it from a vampire's perspective before, but since you have the same emotions that humans do of course, it makes sense that you get attached to what you own, because humans certainly do."

"That's it exactly," Dave said pleased at JJ's genuine understanding. "So what about if I pick you up for a date tomorrow, as it's too late to even think about that today, because you live at least an hour outside the city, especially by carriage."

"I do know how to ride a horse and it has the added advantage of being much faster," JJ suggested. "It'll only take us about half an hour to get to the city on horseback."

"There's no rush," Dave told her. "We can use the extra time to get to know each other better. Besides, the more time I get to spend with you, the better, as it's going to be hard enough being away from you after I drop you off after our date as it is."

"Well, I can't honestly say I feel the same way, but then I really don't know you yet," JJ told him honestly, which Dave appreciated.

"I know that as humans don't have their version of the mate bond, so believe me I do understand. It'll take you time to develop feelings for me, which is why I agreed with your guardians to court you," Dave assured her.

"Well, they are not precisely my guardians," JJ disagreed, "but I suppose they are my family, even if they never legally adopted me."

"I believe they would have if they hadn't wanted to call attention to the fact that you were staying with them illegally," Dave told JJ gently. "They had to be very careful that no one found out that they had basically kidnapped you, even though you were mistreated. Your father could have brought them up on charges claiming that you hadn't been mistreated and he likely would have been believed. Unfortunately, females most of the time weren't listened to back even 20 years ago, although that's gotten better."

"I wouldn't worry about my father as he's dead to," JJ said. "The police believe it was an accident or at least that's what the paper said at the time. I wouldn't be surprised if Aaron and Penelope had something to do with his rather sudden demise, although I don't know that for sure, but knowing how protective they are of the people they care for..."

"It's a very strong possibility at least," Dave finished.

"Yes, and I know I should probably be mad at them if they did cause his demise, but I can't because they rescued me from a terrible fate. Besides, it was nearly 15 years ago now, although I suppose it's been closer to 13," JJ said.

"So in other words, Jennifer Jareau just basically vanished," Dave said.

"Basically, yeah, and the ironic thing is, is that the Hotchners only lived a few miles away from where I grew up, until we moved here to England," JJ said.

"But most people, don't leave the area they grew up in, so you might as well have been on the other side of the world, although some people do travel, salesmen for example. Most people have what I refer to as a comfort zone, where they have their homes, their place of work, their favorite shops, their favorite restaurants and also a market where they can buy food, being probably within a 5 mile radius of where they live. Of course, some people do range farther then that from what is considered their home territory, so you still had to be careful that you didn't run in to anyone you knew previously," Dave said.

"Yeah, I did, but once I had gained considerable weight, since I was quite thin, new hairstyle and also developed a new attitude to go along with it thanks to Aaron and Penelope's influence. I used to be quite shy, basically, afraid of my own shadow, nobody would have recognized me as the same girl. I was also known as simply Jenny for awhile as all of us felt that there weren't likely to be two females in the same city with the same set of initials that used them as their name."

"A very sensible precaution," Dave admitted approvingly.

"It wasn't that those people would have been able to get me away from the Hotchners, even if they had told my father while he was still alive that they had seen me, as Aaron made me his ward and he takes his promises seriously. We would've left Philadelphia immediately, even if it would've been suspicious, just to avoid trouble, because even if they can't be injured I certainly can be. Of course, that was only if somebody had recognized me and gathered a few friends to supposedly get me back or try to kidnap me," JJ gave an unladylike snort at the thought.

"Yes, I already know that both of them are honorable, as you have any right to expect, especially for vampires and I think I'll enjoy getting to know them, as a lot of vampires I've met I can't stand, because they are so arrogant and full of themselves. They seem to believe that just because they are nearly immortal that that makes them better then humans," Dave said bluntly.

"Aaron has often said the same thing," JJ giggled. "We have met a few that all of us at least got along with, even if none of us had anything in common, but really I probably haven't met more than half a dozen in the last nearly 13 years, or if I have I didn't know that they weren't mortal and neither Penelope or Aaron has told me if they knew any different."

"Yes, it is pretty hard to tell if someone is a vampire if you're mortal, although it is possible if you're observant enough and know what to look for, but most of us quite proficient at acting human, eating in restaurants for example," Dave said. "Perhaps, we can see something at the theater."

"That sounds wonderful, as I've never been," JJ said. "Aaron and Penelope have been several times, but is not really someplace you go by yourself, although I know some people do. As for me however, I didn't want to risk going by myself, mostly because I was single and female and I'm sure at least some of the single men would have noticed and tried their best to get me to date them."

"I'll make all the arrangements," Dave promised softly, taking her small delicate hand gently in his own, causing JJ to blush very prettily. "I had better go now before I can't force myself to leave. I am more ancient than you know and I never imagined after all these centuries that would meet the one woman I was supposed to spend the rest of my existence with. I figured if I ever had a mate in the first place we had just never met and she had died a very long time ago."

JJ feeling quite bold, kissed his cheek softly causing Dave's expression to light up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I'll pick you up at three," Dave promised.

"What kind of clothes do I need to get dressed in? Formal? Semiformal? Casual?" JJ asked.

"Well, I doubt I can get us in anywhere really exclusive at this late date, so go for semiformal," Dave said.

"I can do that," JJ said, as she escorted him to the door, where his horse was waiting. "I'll see you at three, tomorrow."

"Believe me, I'll be here, as there's absolutely nothing that will keep me away," Dave said fervently. He gently took JJ in his arms holding her close, memorizing her scent, nuzzling the side of her neck and placing soft kisses along the tender skin there, causing her to give a soft gasp.

"You had better go, before you do something we both regret," JJ told him softly, as she was already extremely moist down in her private area that had never been touched intimately by any man. But on the other hand, this just wasn't any man, but her mate, even if they didn't know each other very well yet.

"Yes, I had better," Dave agreed sounding incredibly reluctant, as his cock was also beginning to respond more than he would like to his mate.

Finally Dave released his mate and forced himself to leave before he no longer could, although he couldn't help but shoot JJ one last look of intense longing before he mounted his horse smoothly and started down the long drive.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"So how did it go?" Aaron asked immediately, as soon as JJ entered the library where he and Penelope were sitting on one of the loveseats, as there were several cozy little nooks with chairs and tables to put your books on for people to simply sit back and relax. JJ had known that this was where they'd be, even though neither had said so, as both loved the library that was as many stories as the house itself. The library had come with the house and most of the books from the previous family that had lived here had remained behind, as there was just no way to transport that many books to another location, well, not without a lot of expanse.

"It went just fine," JJ promised as she sat down in one of the nearby comfy leather chairs. "He was reluctant to leave, but I know that's only natural, however, he'll be back tomorrow at 3 o'clock to pick me up for our date. I watched as he mounted his horse and rode away and he looked as if he had lost his best friend."

"In a way he has," Aaron told JJ in his usual calm tone, but with a smile. "Once you are together often and definitely once you agree to be turned into a vampire and complete the bond with him, he will never look so sad and despondent again."

"I thought I didn't have any choice in the matter?" JJ asked.

"Well, really you don't," Penelope admitted as she glanced at Aaron, "but I know that Aaron still feels guilty for having to change me without gaining my permission to do so, even though I was his mate and I was dying at the time. Dave like Aaron will simply be much happier if you agree to it on your own free will that's all. Of course, if you resisted the idea and didn't want to date him at all or one or both of your parents didn't want you anywhere near him then he would have to force the issue and likely killed your parents in the process, even. However, he would feel guilty doing it, but he would if he had to, because a vampire cannot live if there mate dies once they have met."

"Most people don't really know much about vampires, because they don't bother to learn and what information is out there is not always correct. There are so many rumors floating around about our kind and some of them are so far out, that any sensible person wouldn't take them seriously and yet a lot of humans fall for that sort of disinformation," Aaron added his voice dripping with disdain.

"This is why for the most part vampires try to keep to their own kind although we have had good human friends like yourself for instance," Penelope added, as she gripped Aaron's arm in a gesture of affection. "But then not everyone falls for all the poppycock about vampires either, because they're too intelligent to fall for all the untruths out there or they know a vampire and know that at least most of the rumors out there are a bunch of bull."

"Yes, some people are sensible," Aaron admitted, "as both Penelope and I have had some good human friends, although that's been mostly myself since I am far older than she is. As Penelope said you don't have a choice, but at least you're willing to entertain the idea and allow Dave to take you out on dates, so you can get to know each other. That you are willing to go even that far means you are way ahead of a lot of humans who want nothing to do with vampires at all, as a lot of them believe that they should be simply eradicated."

"Like that's going to happen," JJ snorted. "Some humans might be able to get rid of one of them by burning them to ashes, but you have to catch the vampire totally unaware and that's not the easiest thing to accomplish. I'm not saying it's not possible..."

"Just extremely unlikely," Penelope finished.

"Of course, some of our kind are so full of themselves that they truly believe that no mere human could ever hurt them and it's those for the most part that'll caught unaware and permanently destroyed, which if you ask me is no great loss," Aaron added with a shrug and a smirk, "as it's those types of vampires that give our kind a bad name. Of course, most of them aren't like that, they just want to be left alone to make friends, have a family whether that's with a mate or just random people. In other words, they just want to be left alone to pursue their own interests, which every being has a right to whether they're human or vampire," Aaron said. "Actually most humans never know if they're living right next door to one of our kind anyway, because most of us are good at the superficial behavior that defines a human being in the first place at least when we are out in public."

"Still, you have to be cautious just in case," JJ said knowing immediately where this conversation was going.

"Yes, because some humans like yourself, are observant and intelligent then a lot of other people and unlike yourself they hate vampires and it's those kind that you really need to watch out for," Penelope said who had learned a lot about human nature in the past century. "Of course, I realize that a lot of people who hate vampires it is mostly a hate born from ignorance, fear and not knowing all the facts about our kind. That doesn't make it right or anything, but at least it's hate born out of ignorance instead of just because someone thinks it's okay to hate someone that's different from you. Really it's no different then a white man hating a black or vice versa, just because of the color of his skin."

"Hate has been around for long as humans have," Aaron added, "and goes all the way back to prehistoric times where some caveman would conk another on the head to steal something they wanted whether that was food, a woman or some type of possession. Hate will be around for as long as beings like vampires, humans or any sentient species exists I'm afraid, as we just weren't made to coexist peacefully all the time."

"I think you'll find that if you give Dave a chance that you'll fall in love with him, as unlike most men he'll never ignore you or put his needs before your own. You'll be equal just like Aaron and I are, even if I act a certain way in public in order not to draw attention, since we don't want other people to know that we are vampires. Of course, most vampires tend to keep a low profile, as those that don't are usually destroyed or at least chased out of town," Penelope said shooting Aaron and adoring look.

"I know which is why I'm willing to give him a chance to prove it," JJ said. "I can see myself easily falling in love with him, because we talked quite easily. Also I mentioned some things that would disgust most men I knew because they would believe that I shouldn't talk about such things out loud and he didn't even blink much less look disgusted. Most men don't want a woman that is intelligent or at least that speaks her mind, which is the main reason I've never gotten married, because I'm not going to change how I think or act just to satisfy some man."

"And you shouldn't have to," Aaron told her with a smile. "However, you're right most men don't want a woman that can think for herself or at least one that's not so outspoken and speaks her mind because in a lot of households, especially the upper class the man's word is law. However, if a man is intelligent he listens to his wife, particularly if she's known to give good advice, but most of them don't do that, not even within their own homes. I think it's mainly because a lot of men believe that any mere women is beneath them and they only marry in order to have children."

"You don't have to worry about that with Dave though, as he'll treat you just as well as Aaron treats me, because you have ways of getting out of the relationship if he treats you like crap," Penelope said

"How? I didn't think there was anyway to break a mating bond?" JJ asked.

"There is two ways, and Dave will be well aware of them," Aaron said. "The only two ways to do it, is to kill the vampire that is your mate, which will lead to your own death or kill yourself as Dave would follow you into death."

JJ blinked in astonishment and then and then said wryly, "Well, I never expected you to be so... blunt."

"There's really no other way to say it," Penelope told JJ with an understanding smile. "Unfortunately, it's not the sort of information that you can give anyone gently. Fortunately, it seems to be built into our kind, that you never abuse your mate, because they are a vampire's most precious treasure. Vampires love their mates so much, as they are vital to that vampire's continued existence that you treat them just as you yourself want to be treated and that's with respect and love."

"Really the bond is usually so strong that all you really want to do is spoil the most important person in your life to let them know that you care, so I would expect be showered with gifts," Aaron said with a smile. He glanced at the love of his life only to see her looking at him as well. The two of them shared a soft gooey look not at all embarrassed to be doing so in front of JJ, before they turned their attention back to a young woman they considered a daughter.

"So I can expect to love Dave and definitely for him to love me in return," JJ said and both Aaron and Penelope nodded in confirmation.

"Once you're turned into a vampire you will feel the bond that Dave already does and really it's just kind of a signal that you are perfect for each other, though unfortunately, it doesn't avoid the the normal pitfalls of any relationship, except for the fact that you will never break up. However, it will take awhile for you to to truly get to know each other, but it comes with the assiduity that you are not going to start to hate each other or decide that you aren't right for each other after all. The feelings that Dave has for you already will only get stronger the more time you spend together. I suspect you'll probably be going out on a date of some kind nearly every day for the next few months at least, you'll be spending a great deal of time together, so those feelings will only develop faster on his end," Aaron said.

"I see," JJ said absorbing the information she was learning.

"However, at least you're open to having a relationship with him and not closed off to the possibility letting yourself fall in love with him, which means that you'll likely do so naturally, even if it's not as fast. Human beings close themselves off from so many opportunities for true happiness because they insist that they have to date within their class or even the opposite sex," Aaron said.

"You mean same-sex relationships?" JJ said not sure what to think about that, although she had certainly heard about such things but never seen it.

"I've known some vampires who are in a relationship with their own sex, although they certainly keep it low-key and I've actually met several couples of the same-sex who were mates, although again they don't make a big deal out of it if they're at all aware of what humans think about such things. Most vampires don't care one way or the other which way they swing, because it just isn't important in the grand scheme of things. I admit though that it's usually two males together instead of two females," Aaron shrugged.

"Humans just need to learn to accept concepts that disgust them if only because they've been raised to think that way with an open mind," Penelope said. "I admit at first I was disgusted as well, but I've learned since then, that people have a right to live their lives the way they want just so long as they're not hurting anybody else. I can understand the hatred for same-sex couples back when Aaron was born for instance because the population wasn't as large as it is now, but now that the population has grown so much it's kind of silly. I mean who really cares if two men can't produce children, as they might not want children for all anyone knows."

"When you live as long as we do that the sex of your life partner doesn't really matter so long as you're both happy, even though I'm well aware that many humans would disagree," Aaron said.

"I never thought about it like that before," JJ said thoughtfully.

"Most humans don't," Penelope told JJ gently. "Really human beings don't live very long into their 50 sometime 60s and 70s but then they're gone. In a few years Aaron would've turned you into a vampire, but only if you had wanted it, but now that you've met Dave you'll be turned into one anyway. However, since you're about the same age I was when I was turned we can really be sisters, as I've thought of you that way for years and not really mother and daughter, since we're so similar in many ways."

"Yes, that's true," JJ said her face brightening. "I've never had a sister and I always wanted one, as my life would have been a lot less lonely if I had somebody I could truly talk to."

"We'll always love you and you'll always love us, but really our family is rather unusual, because neither one of us treat you like our daughter not really. Really we treated you like our daughter when you were young and you were still trying find your place in the world and trying to get over what your father did to you. However, it hasn't been that way for years now once you truly got over the trauma. I wasn't looking forward to helping Penny get over the fact that you had died, even if that was 30 or 40 years from now, which just makes it harder on us to get close to some human because they die in what seems the blink of an eye," Aaron said.

"Then why do you bother?" JJ asked, curiously.

"Because as we told you awhile back those who don't immerse themselves in humanity occasionally get all arrogant and believe that they can do anything they want with no consequences," Aaron said. "Yes, it's painful to lose somebody you care for, particularly if you're close, but that's part of life I'm afraid whether you're vampire or human. We have to remind ourselves that even though we need to drink blood, in order to survive we don't have to kill whoever is donating it, willingly or not. If every vampire in existence killed every time they fed they would soon be few if any humans left, so it's just as well."

"Having to drink blood once I'm a vampire is not something I'm looking forward to," JJ made a face.

"I know I thought the same thing and that I would hate having to do it," Penelope said, as she came to stand behind JJ's chair putting her hand on her shoulders. "But trust me, your vampire instincts will take over and you'll find that you enjoy it. Really, I expected it to taste nasty, as it is blood after all and just something I had to do in order not to kill a hundred humans at once, because I was so thirsty. I have found over the decades though, that I really love to hunt for my dinner, especially with Aaron, even if I can do it by myself as well. Of course, it helps that we don't kill whoever we choose for our meal, as I would never be able to forgive myself if that was the case."

"Because we don't kill when we feed or at least most of us don't that means that we don't have to stick to bums, people who won't be missed in other words," Aaron said. "I prefer for my meals to be clean and not have any drugs or alcohol in their system, even if it doesn't affect us. I know it's a hard concept to understand, but really all you have to do is let your instincts take over and Dave will make sure that you don't kill your victim when the time comes."

"That's one part of being a vampire I'm not going to like," JJ said.

"I didn't think I would either as I'm not the naturally aggressive type, but I really do," Penelope told JJ sympathetically. "I wouldn't have your heart set on you not liking to hunt, because I suspect that once you are a vampire, you'll enjoy hunting, even if I know that's a concept that's really impossible to understand for a human or at least very hard."

"Maybe you're right," JJ conceded, "but we'll see."

"So do you know where he's taking you?" Penelope asked finally after some time of complete silence.

"No, not really but he did tell me to dress semiformally," JJ said. "He said he wasn't going to try to get into anywhere ultraexclusive at this late date, although I'm sure he'll take me somewhere like that later."

"Definitely and at least there are more options to take someone out on a date then when Penelope was changed," Aaron said leaning over to kiss his mate on the cheek.

"There weren't really things like restaurants back in those days or at least there weren't many of that type of thing, as food for the most part was prepared in the home. I'm not saying that they weren't some restaurants, but America hadn't been around as long as European countries. Really they were just getting started," Penelope said.

"Since we're living in England though, which has been around for considerably longer then the country I was born in, such things are more common over here," Penelope added.

"America will catch up and I suspect it won't be long, but really they've only been around, since the very late 1500s, so less than 400 years," Aaron said. "The land existed, it just hadn't been discovered until then."

"You make me see history in a whole new way," JJ admitted truthfully and since it wasn't the first time she had said something like that Aaron simply smiled at her.

"History is important, because people who fail to learn from it are doomed to repeat it and believe me, I've seen more of that kind of thing, then you can imagine. You'll see what I mean once you've been a vampire for awhile. Besides, I have to admit that I'm looking forward to having you around for centuries to come and I know that Penelope is to," Aaron said.

"You know I am," Penelope said to JJ. "I know we might not see you for years, but at least I'll know that you're still alive, and we're bound to run into each other at some point."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, as Dave and I are just starting on our relationship after all I'm sure it will be at least a few months before I'm turned into a vampire," JJ said.

"Probably, as Dave will likely be willing to wait so long as he gets to see you regularly." Aaron said. "Really, there's plenty of grounds that you to can explore if you want right here and I guarantee you we won't come looking for you unless you're gone really late and you haven't told us you were going to be beforehand. At least that will prevent you from going into town to often, so that people gossip about you."

"You could maybe have a picnic right out on the grounds, because it's the middle of summer after all so you do not have to worry about freezing," Penelope added. "It's perfect picnic weather."

"That's an idea," JJ said brightening. "I haven't been on a picnic, since just before my mother died and I only vaguely remember going on one, as just months later she was dead."

"Well, then it's about time he went on another one," Aaron suggested, knowing JJ would be mentioning it to Dave at first opportunity.

"I think I'm going to go back to my room and probably go to bed early as I'm pretty tired," JJ decided, suddenly releasing huge yawn.

"You've certainly had plenty of excitement today," Penelope sympathized. "However, at least you're not ill like I was when Aaron found me."

"That's something to be thankful for," Aaron added, as he gave JJ a kiss on her cheek. "We'll see you in the morning for breakfast."

JJ nodded and headed out the door to the library to return to her suite of rooms, so that she could take a bath and then go to bed early, for she really did feel exhausted.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

"This is really nice, Dave," JJ told the vampire who was sitting beside her.

"I'm glad you think so," Dave said, smiling.

The two of them were dressed very casually as they were sitting on a blanket, with a picnic basket in front of them.

The two of them had been going out for several months and in fact Dave was over at the Hotchner estate nearly every day, even if all they did was talk. JJ had to admit that David Rossi spoiled her rotten. He was unfailingly kind, generous and passionate, as they had made out quite heavily and had had to pull apart before they went to far. JJ knew very well that if anybody else except another vampire knew that her guardians were leaving her alone with Dave, instead of one of them acting as chaperone, well, most of them would be highly disapproving at the very least. However, Aaron and of Penelope did not believe that and so and left her basically alone to date whoever she wanted, but JJ was well aware that she could go to either one of them if she had any problems. Of course, those dates had taken place in public, whether that was the park or restaurant, or the theater. With Dave though she knew he would never force her into anything she wasn't ready for, not with them being mates, so she could just relax and not be on guard waiting for some supposed gentleman to try to take advantage of her, as that he been known to happen to other women.

He called her Jennifer a lot, which she normally hated, as she went by JJ for a reason, but when he said it was different and she didn't mind her name so much, as his voice was all tender and the look in his eyes made her feel all hot and flushed, so she could easily accept being called Jennifer by him, but not anyone else.

JJ had to admit that she had fallen in love with him as he had been nothing but patient with her, even though she knew it must've been very hard on him. She had only realized her feelings recently and so she hadn't said anything to him yet, but she intended to this very day and she knew very well that the transformation would take place immediately afterwards, which was fine.

At least the transformation wasn't painful according to Penelope anyway, so that was something.

"Anytime, as spending with you is nice," JJ told him sincerely leaning her head against his broad shoulder.

Dave simply smiled at that and kissed her soft hair.

"Why don't we enjoy this wonderful lunch," Dave suggested. It might be very hard on him physically to spend so much time with JJ without completing the bond that was between them, but he had done so for six months so far and he had hoped that JJ would soon tell him that she had fallen in love with him. He was observant enough to see that the signs were there, but he wasn't sure that Jennifer had realized it for herself yet or if she had she certainly hadn't said anything.

"Why don't we?" JJ agreed, as she begin to unpack the picnic basket.

The two them ate in silence feeding each other bits of food, that Penelope had been kind enough to help fix for the two of them. This was not the first picnic they'd had, in fact, they'd had a dozen at least, as they reserved for when they wanted some private time, without other people scrutinizing them. Luckily, the Hotchner estate was quite large, and there was a meadow not too far from the house that was perfect for picnics. Technically, it was the middle of winter now, but it was a nice day out, which was one of the reasons that JJ had suggested the picnic.

"That was excellent," Dave complimented his mate once they had finished eating.

"You're welcome, but you can thank Penny as well as she helped me fix it. She's really looking forward to the fact that I won't die in a few decades as we are really close. She's more like the sister I never had then a mother figure. I think its because she lost two of her sisters to the smallpox epidemic and the other four that didn't live in Connecticut where she was born because they had married and moved away she didn't see them after their weddings. Who even knows if they survived or not? Unlike so many vampires or humans for that matter she had a very loving and normal childhood, so I can't really blame her for missing her family even after all this time," JJ promised. "I for one consider her very brave to get close to humans that will die in a few decades at the very most, considering that she lost her parents and two of her sisters and a servant that was more like family to the smallpox epidemic that's really pretty amazing. I'm certainly glad that she doesn't let that kind of thing stop her from getting close to someone."

"We'll keep in contact," Dave promised. "I would never want you to lose contact with people who genuinely love you. Besides, I genuinely like both of them and we are becoming good friends as well and a vampire can never have to many of those, ones who are also vampires. I can't stand most of our kind at least the ones I've met, because they are so arrogant and full of themselves, but the Aaron and Penelope definitely are not like that."

"No, they're definitely not," JJ agreed with a smile, kissing his bearded cheek. "The three of you, share surprisingly similar views on life, and they agree with you about how arrogant vampires can be."

The two of them finished the picnic and JJ begin to pack everything back up.

"I'll make sure I thank Penelope as well," Dave promised.

"Which will make her day at the very least, as she's already coming to consider you a part of the family," JJ said.

"I'm already starting to consider them as part of my family too, but really that only makes sense, since they've been your guardians since you were 15 and you're my mate," Dave said. "There's no reason that vampires can't get along and just because I can't stand a lot of them, doesn't mean I haven't met vampires I actually like."

The two chatted cordially for a few minutes before JJ dropped the bomb.

"Dave, I know you have been patiently waiting for me to come to a decision and that it couldn't've been easy for you. I'm very well aware that you could've forced the issue but I'm certainly glad you did not. What I'm trying to say is that you have been nothing but generous and kind and that I'm ready to go through the transformation and always be at your side," JJ announced.

Dave gaped in astonishment for a moment for those words were the last thing he had been expecting, but then a joyous smile spread onto his face. Even if he had known that Jennifer had fallen in love with him, he wasn't exactly sure she had realized it, but either she had realized some time ago and just hadn't said anything. Although that would have been cruel when JJ was anything but, so it was more likely that she had realized it just within the last couple of days, which was more likely.

"If you're sure, I'll be ecstatic to turn you into a vampire," Dave said his voice trembling with emotion that he tried his best to repress after taking the slim form of his mate into his arms, holding her tenderly. "You're right, it hasn't been easy to wait, but spending so many hours around you has helped, although I'm not exactly sure how much longer I could've held out as it's been six months after all and that's a long time for a mate bond to go uncompleted."

"I know, believe me, I know," JJ said, as she willingly nestled into Dave's arms where he held her close kissing the top of her head, reverently. "I wanted to tell you when we had some privacy and not out in public."

"Probably wise, because I'm not exactly sure how I would have reacted if you had told me at some restaurant or the theater," Dave admitted, as he held JJ close knowing now with certainty and by her own admission she was his now...forever. He had been patient, he had romanced her and now thanks to that patience she had agreed to go through the transformation on her own and be his forever.

"You're mine now, for eternity," Dave said his voice a possessive growl.

"Yes, I am yours," JJ confirmed, as she turned just enough to kiss Dave passionately and tenderly on the lips, which he responded to immediately, his tongue sweeping past her lips and entering her mouth. "I know what I was agreeing to and you made me fall in love with you, which I don't see ever-changing."

"Definitely not, because once you are a vampire like myself you'll be able to feel the bond I share with you. I'm sure you know that vampire mates don't ever fall out of love with each other, well, so long as they're both vampires and one isn't human," Dave corrected.

"Yes, Penny, Aaron and I have had several nice long talks about this very subject, as they wanted to make sure I understood everything that had to do with your race, knowing I was going to become one. Of course, the three of us have had many discussions over the years and Aaron has told me a lot of stories of things that happened in history, major events that made the history books or in some cases didn't. If I had never showed an interest in such things he wouldn't have, but I've always liked history so long as it's taught properly and the teacher doesn't bore you," JJ admitted. "In any case, we need to finish packing up this picnic stuff and go back to the house to tell Aaron and Penelope my decision," JJ said.

"They won't be surprised, as they knew this was coming for sometime, although I'm certainly relieved you made the decision on your own free will," Dave said with certainty.

"But you gave me the time to make that decision without forcing the issue, which I appreciate," JJ said.

"So you said earlier," Dave said. "It was my pleasure, although I won't deny that it wasn't easy for me."

"In any case, it would only be appropriate that we inform them before you start the process," JJ said.

"Yes, it would, especially since I'd like to do it here where you're away from all those beating hearts that are present in the city. I'm sure Aaron won't mind bringing a couple of people for you to feed off of before we take them back into town. Trust me, they'll never know what happened to them and they'll just believe that they drank too much or perhaps, were mugged. I'm sure that they'll make sure that they take people that won't be missed for a couple of days," Dave promised.

"You'll make sure I don't kill anyone right? Having to drink blood is one thing, but having to kill someone is quite another," JJ said.

"Yes, I'll make sure you don't kill your victims, because I know you would feel incredibly guilty for the rest of your existence if you did so, especially to someone innocent," Dave promised her tenderly.

"Alright then," JJ said biting her lip nervously.

"I'll be with you every step of the way until you get used to your new life," Dave promised her still in that tender tone of voice, even as he kissed the side of her neck where he hoped to place his mating mark soon. "Perhaps, after you've been a vampire for a few months we could have a wedding just so the townspeople don't believe you're living in sin."

"That sounds wonderful," JJ said. "Just a small ceremony, as I don't need a big todo as I only have a few friends in town, although I'm sure that you'll want to invite some people."

"Actually I've only been in town for six months or so and really it was just a random destination until I reached the outskirts. I hadn't decided at that time if I was going to stay or was just passing through until I felt the bond that I had with somebody in town," Dave admitted. "So I don't know why we can't just do a small mostly private ceremony with just a few guests, even if it's not how it's usually done. I don't really know anyone in town, since I've only been here for such a short amount of time. My parents live in Italy and it would take them a long time to get here, not that we couldn't do it that way, but I just think it's better if we do a small ceremony with a few of the townspeople as witnesses. I would love to introduce you to them and I thought maybe we'd go to Italy for our honeymoon," Dave said.

"I've been to Italy, but we didn't stay for more than a month or so exploring some of the country and that was about five years ago more or less," JJ said.

"If I had known if I even been in the country at the time I would have known my mate was nearby," Dave said aggrieved that he had missed an opportunity.

"It's just as well because at least we look more similar in age now," JJ told him, "as I would've been around 22 or 23 back then. I won't say I wasn't pretty mature back then, but I'm even more so now since I'm 28 and so the age difference isn't so noticeable between us. All that matter is that we've met and are together now."

"I suppose so," Dave conceded.

The two of them finished packing up the picnic basket in companionable silence, before Dave picked it up and JJ as well and raced towards the house.

"Eager are you?" JJ giggled for some reason unsurprised at Dave's actions.

"You ought to know the answer to that without me having to say anything," Dave told JJ, even as he ran at vampire speed, "but I'll answer you anyway. Of course, I'm eager as just being around you was pure torture, since I had to be careful not to go to far, even if it was infinitely better then not seeing you at all. Now that you have agreed to be turned into a vampire that means you've agreed to be mine and I can hardly wait to make love to you all the way instead of just the heavy petting that we've been doing for the last several months, as pleasurable as that always is. I want you pregnant with our first child as soon as possible, which shouldn't be too difficult to accomplish, as you're still so young and because we're mates that means we're extremely compatible on a genetic level."

"Yes, I know that already," JJ agreed burying her face against Dave's neck, "and I won't mind having children by you, although I definitely don't want to be pregnant every few months."

"Perhaps, we'll take a trip to the US then, see if we can track down some sort of shaman and hopefully get the same sort of medallion that your guardians have. Of course, it's possible that you're not as fertile as Penelope is, as some women don't have children easily, but still, we'll see," Dave said.

"Yes, that's true," JJ admitted, just as they arrived at the side door to the manor house.

Dave put JJ down gently and the two stood entwined in each others arms for a few moments.

"Well, why don't we go inform Aaron and Penelope about what's going to occur," JJ suggested finally, very reluctant to leave Dave's arms.

Dave nodded, but was equally reluctant to release her, but finally did so, although he did grab her hand and refused to let go.

JJ simply smiled at him giving his hand a gentle squeeze of understanding and the two of them opened the door and walked inside the house together.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"Well, we both knew this was coming, we're actually surprised it took so long," Aaron finally said once Dave and JJ shared the news. "I barely held out for four months before Penelope and I completed our bond and how you waited six months, I don't have any idea."

"It wasn't easy," Dave said quietly, "but I wanted to give JJ time to truly get to know me and fall in love naturally. Of course, I'm not sure how much longer I could have waited, but that doesn't matter now. We thought we'd do the transformation here if that's okay with you."

"It's fine with us," Penelope said that she got up to give JJ a hug.

"Yes, it is, this is a nice spot to do it, as it's isolated," Aaron agreed. "Really we're not too far from town on our own 2 feet, since we can run much faster than a horse can and you can teach JJ how to hunt, when she's finished the transformation of course."

"There's an idea, but I was thinking originally that you could bring somebody back here then take them back to town once she's finished feeding, but perhaps, your idea is better," Dave mused.

"Let's get through the transformation first before we consider anything else," JJ suggested, as she looked at Dave adoringly. "Personally, I'm ready to get it over with, even though I know that it's not painful or anything."

"Alright, bella," Dave told her tenderly kissing her temple.

Aaron and Penelope watched this with little smiles and knew that their daughter would be incredibly happy with Dave, because despite the fact that he was centuries older than Aaron himself was he was still a gentleman. He would treat JJ with all the love respect, tenderness she deserved and that was all they could ask of anybody. So long as JJ was treated well the two of them would be happy. Of course, the fact that JJ and Dave were mates, had a lot to do with it as well as both of them well knew, but also they knew that Dave would never abuse a woman, unless the circumstances were very unusual, just as Aaron wouldn't.

"We might as well do this in my rooms," JJ suggested.

"It should only take a day or two for the transformation, because you're not ill like Penny was when she went through it," Aaron told his daughter, "which is why her transformation took longer."

"Probably just a day, maybe a day and a half," Dave estimated. "I can hardly wait to make you mine," Dave added softly, looking at JJ adoringly.

JJ blushed at her mate's words while Aaron and Penelope exchanged looks, knowing very well how hard it must've been on Dave to not just make JJ his, even without her permission, but courting her had been a right tack to take, because now JJ had agreed on her own free will to be turned. Yes, she would have been changed anyway, but at least having JJ agreement made all of them feel better that the decision had not been forced on her.

"The two of us will be around if you need anything, but I think it's best if you do this by yourself," Aaron told Dave who nodded appreciatively.

"Come on, I'll show you where in my room is," JJ offered, as she and Dave rose from where they were sitting together.

"If you need anything let us know," Penelope offered.

"We will," Dave promised. "I'm certainly looking forward to getting to know the two of you better, because I've never had many friends outside my own family that are all vampires and the ones I do have I don't see very often."

"Yeah, I know how that is," Aaron sympathized. "I was a very lonely individual before Penelope and I met. I had met some vampires that I got along with, but you're right a lot of them are incredibly arrogant thinking that they're immortality makes him better than anybody else. There's nothing wrong with a little natural and arrogance, but a lot of the vampires I met were arrogant in the wrong way."

"Now that's the truth," Dave agreed.

All of them chatted for a few more minutes before JJ led Dave towards a set of stairs that led to some of the bedrooms and Dave followed willingly.

Finally just a few minutes later JJ pushed open the door and stepped inside and Dave looked around.

"This is really nice," Dave commented.

"Thank you, Aaron and Penelope allowed me to fix it anyway I wanted to. Of course, he's never been in my bedroom before, as Aaron hired professional painters instead of us doing it ourselves. Sometimes me and Penelope will sit on the bed and then just talk for hours on end, sharing confidences just like everybody does to somebody they trust," JJ said. "I suppose it gives us a chance to remain close."

"And there is nothing wrong with that," Dave said relieved that even Aaron hadn't been in his mate's bedroom. But then Aaron was a true gentleman and wouldn't consider entering somebody who he thought of a daughter bedroom, especially since she was a grownup and not a child. Well, not unless it was an emergency, because it would be like breaking some sort of sacred trust. The more he learned of Aaron the more he was really beginning to like him more and more, as he was an honorable man just like he was.

"Why don't you lay down on the bed," Dave suggested gently. "Feel free to remove your clothes or leave them on, whichever you prefer."

"Well, I'm going to have to go hunting at some point and I've heard stories about how vampires rip they're clothes to shreds trying put them on, so maybe it's better for right now if I leave most of my clothes on," JJ suggested

"Probably a good idea, as that means we can go hunting right away instead of me helping you get redressed first," Dave admitted. "Of course, once we get back here all bets are off."

"I'm looking forward to it," JJ said honestly, as she stepped willingly into the circle of Dave's protective embrace. "I stopped caring about marriage before sex a long time ago, I think it's Aaron's and Penelope's influence."

"Most vampires don't care about such things not just those two," Dave agreed. "To us it just seems kind of silly to wait for marriage, probably because most of us never get married. I suppose we just have different priorities," Dave added with a shrug.

"I do understand that you're not going to tie yourself to somebody you might come to hate, so temporary relationships are the norm," JJ said. "Perhaps, I never would have if I hadn't been living with two vampires for nearly 13 years now, as I know my perspective has changed a lot in that amount of time."

"Yes, living with two vampires is at least part of the reason you think like that, but also humans don't really live long enough to see that some of the things they believe are wrong really are not, as most of them are lucky to live to 60 and really 60 isn't very old at all, although I know it seems that way for mortals," Dave shrugged. "We can continue this discussion later though," Dave added, as he kissed JJ gently.

JJ took that as the signal it was and reluctantly left Dave's arms to lay on her back on the bed.

"I'll stay with you the whole time that you're going through your transformation," Dave promised her tenderly, as he kissed her forehead. "I will love you forever and intend on spoiling you rotten."

"Haven't you already been doing that?" JJ teased him. "Flowers every week, several pieces of very expensive jewelry..."

"You haven't seen anything yet," Dave promised with a certain gleam in his eyes. "I no longer have any reason to restrain myself when it comes to spoiling you since you have agreed to be my mate and believe me I have been restraining myself."

JJ giggled at that not nervous at all, though she didn't have a chance to answer as Dave told her to turn her head to the side.

Dave kissed the side of her neck once it was fully exposed to his sight tenderly before letting his fangs descend and once they were fully revealed he moved faster than a striking snake and gently bit down on the side of his mate's neck, taking great gulps of her blood which tasted absolutely divine, but also making sure to insert as much of his venom as possible, so that the transformation would take place faster.

JJ was knocked out immediately and Dave, just watched her for a few minutes while he tenderly ran a hand through his gorgeous mate's blond hair before he joined her on the bed.

He considered it a miracle that he had finally met his mate after all his centuries on this Earth and it was one thing he would never take for granted for as long as he lived. He was eagerly anticipating making love to his, Jennifer for the first time and was determined to make it the best experience of her life so that she would agree to repeat it as often as possible. He suspected that she was probably a virgin as, having sex with men outside of marriage was considered in bad taste at the very least. He knew that Aaron and Penelope wouldn't care one way or the other, whether or not their daughter had been having sex with a man or even if she was discreet. However, society rules were such that she would likely be shunned particularly here in England, unless she was very, very discreet. Still, it was a strong possibility that she was a virgin, which meant he was going to have to do something to make sure the hymen that protected that virginity didn't grow back and he knew that would be painful. On the other hand, he only had to do it once, instead of multiple times, which was a relief. The truth was that he liked the thought that his mate was a virgin and therefore have never been touched intimately by another man. Basically, if Jennifer was a virgin it meant that he would only be the one to touch her in her most private parts and that thought thrilled him deep inside. It meant that Jennifer was his alone and there have never been another that had stolen her heart. No, he was sure that Jennifer had never been in love before, lust certainly, but not true love and that meant he was not only her first love, but her only one as well.

Dave lay beside the beautiful woman that was his mate and started to daydream about what their life together was going to be like. He would show her the world, although the Hotchners had already started doing that. But still, there was no way that she would have been able to see the whole world before she had died if the two of them hadn't met unless the Hotchners had turned her into a vampire. Who knew if that was part of the plan all along, well, so long as it was what JJ wanted. Dave was well aware that Aaron and Penelope were to honorable to force the issue in the direction they wanted it didn't go, since losing someone you were close to was always painful.

He would spoil her rotten, to show her that he loved her, because he did with every atom that made up his soul. As he had told JJ, just hours ago he had never expected to find his mate after nearly 1000 years and had been more than shocked when he had rode into the outskirts of Westmorland, a reasonably sized city, although it certainly wasn't as big as London, which was nearly 2 million people. Still, it had taken him nearly 12 hours to trace the link even with his horse, but he had done so. He had been shocked to discover that his mate was living with a couple of vampires and their children as their species had a rather unique scent, as did humans. However, he hadn't barged in like he wanted to, as he knew that would only cause trouble, so he had simply knocked on the door. Now he was glad he had decided to access the situation before he did anything. It turned out that JJ was the vampires ward and that she was perfectly happy living with them, even if she could have her own place of residence. Besides, there were certain protocols when it came to approaching such a situation and one of those was that you didn't make demands at least not until you knew what the situation was.

Because he had stopped to think, even though his need to get to his mate had been nearly overwhelming, he and Aaron and Penelope were becoming good friends. Besides, it was likely that JJ would never have willingly agreed to be turned into a vampire if he had done what he had originally wanted to, so it was just as well, because he would have forced the issue if it had been necessary to do so. Luckily though, it had not been because Jennifer had been raised by a couple of vampires that had of course, taught her about their traditions and way of life, which was why JJ had been so amendable to being courted by him he knew.

It didn't matter anymore, Dave decided, because JJ, was even now was going through the vampire transformation, which meant that she had willingly agreed to be his for eternity and he really couldn't imagine a better outcome.

Suddenly Dave came out of his thoughts, as JJ showed signs of waking and glanced at his pocketwatch. It had been just over 24 hours, Dave realized. He had no idea that so much time had passed so he must've really been lost in his thoughts, even as he continued to stroke JJ's hair the whole time unconsciously.

"Jennifer, open those lovely eyes of yours," Dave urged her gently. "Let me see that you are awake and aware."

Suddenly JJ's eyes popped open and she looked in the direction of the voice. "Who are you? Why do I feel so..." JJ seemed to search for a word for a moment "…Close to you? Like you and I belong together?"

Dave didn't panic as it was quite common for a new vampire not to remember exactly what they had just gone through, as memories tended to be fuzzy at least at first, although he was aware that once JJ had fed her memory would start to return.

"I know your memories are probably fuzzy right now, but I'm your mate David Rossi and you should be able to feel the connection between us," Dave calmly explained. "You've just been through the transformation to be turned into a vampire and I did so with your consent. The two of us have been courting for six months now and you finally agreed to be with me for eternity."

JJ sat on the edge of the bed not even realizing she had moved from a laying position and tried to sort out her memories, which were indeed very fuzzy. Suddenly a clear picture of what looked to be her and the man that was standing on the other side of the room appeared and they were holding hands and simply walking around a beautiful garden together, kissing every few feet and it appeared that they were deeply in love. The memory of her giggled suddenly, as the man simply swept up into his strong arms and started to carry her the last few feet to where there was a bench that he gently sat her down on.

"I can walk you know," the memory of her playfully chided the man who looked like Dave, except much more handsome.

"Why should you have to when I'd be more than happy to carry you anywhere you need to go, belle," the man answered.

"Because I am my own person, Dave and I will not be treated as anything else. If you want this relationship to go forward I suggest you treat me as an equal." The image of herself then couldn't hold her sternness, as she burst into giggles and the man whom she now knew was Dave chuckled as well.

"Whatever you want, belle I will be happy to provide," The image of Dave said, as he sat beside her, picking up her hand and kissing her palm tenderly, causing her own image to blush a brilliant red in embarrassment, but also pleasure. The figure that was her shot the man at her side a look that told the current JJ that she was already in love with this man, but not ready to admit it quite yet.

"Here I brought you something," Dave told her as he took a package out of his pocket.

"Dave you have to quit giving me all these gifts," JJ scolded him, but taking it with a sigh.

"It's not going to happen, bella," Dave told his made as he kissed to cheek tenderly. "Trust me, this is a mere trinket and hardly cost me anything at all."

The memory of her raised skeptical eyebrow, as she kissed his cheek in thanks, as she began to open the package, seeming to not want to rip the delicate paper, as she was taking her time. Based on the size of the package it was some kind of jewelry probably a bracelet or possibly a necklace, as it was oblong instead of square.

The memory of herself finally got the paper off and inside was a blue jewelry box, which was open immediately.

"Oh, Dave it's exquisite!" The memory of herself squealed.

Inside the jewelry box was an exquisite diamond bracelet, that must've been worth an absolute fortune.

"As I said it is merely a trifle, but it is nothing compared to your beauty, my lady," the memory of Dave said sincerely

The memory of her blushed again, but she did lean over and kiss Dave very tenderly and passionately on the lips this time instead of the cheek and Dave for his part wrapped his arms around her form, deepening the kiss.

Both looked extremely dazed by the time that kiss had broken, the real JJ noticed, but also both looked very happy and simply sat on the bench again refusing to let go of each other's hands.

"Are you okay, belle?" A voice asked in concern.

JJ came out of the memory suddenly as the two figures started kissing again just as the sun sank into the background.

"I'm fine, I remember some of our courting now," JJ answered honestly.

"Good I'm glad you are remember me," Dave grinned happily, although inwardly he was relieved.

"You're a hard man to forget," JJ answered a smile lighting up her face.

"So what did you remember?" Dave asked.

"That time in the garden where you gave me an exquisite diamond bracelet that I know is worth a fortune," JJ said.

"Ah yes, that was only about a week ago," Dave said, "You're later memories are going to be clearer until you've had some blood. Once you have fed however your other memories should start coming back."

"So when can we go then? I'm starving," JJ said. "My throat is burning like crazy."

"That's only natural I'm afraid," Dave said not unsympathetically. "As for when we can go we can get headed in that direction now as the sun is just beginning to sink. It's better if vampires hunt at night because unseen is usually unthought of. Humans tend not to see things or at least pretend not to that don't really concern them. Still, you never know what humans will do if they actually see a vampire at their dinner, even if we don't have to kill our prey."

"Still, humans can't harm us can they?" JJ asked and Dave was impressed that she could think so logically considering that she had just woken up.

"Mostly no, but we can be killed by fire and although we don't sleep somebody could come and burn down our home. Now while we probably won't be harmed by the blaze, as we can jump from any height and not be injured, we do have things that we don't want to lose. Remember we've had this discussion before."

"Yes, I remember," JJ said thoughtfully. "You said you would have to go after the perpetrators because we might not have been hurt, but losing all our possessions..."

"Some of which are quite valuable," Dave reminded her.

"It teaches humans a lesson about coming after one of our kind, a lesson that they'll remember for a long time," JJ finished.

"Mostly it discourages the people of that area from trying something like that again for years. Besides, it's possible that we could be burned or one of our children might not escape if we have any at that time or be seriously hurt. Humans do stuff to their own kind all the time, although I know that at least Aaron and Penelope tried to protect you from the darker side of humanity as well as the vampire world. I've seen more in my centuries then you can imagine and somebody will harm someone else for the stupidest of reasons."

"And a lot of humans hate our kind anyway," JJ said softly and Dave nodded grimly.

"Now let's head to town and get you some blood and we can worry about anything else later," Dave suggested gently.

"That's a very good idea," JJ said. "You'll make sure I don't kill anyone, right?"

"Yes, I already promised you I would," Dave said, "and I keep my promises."

"Alright then, let's get going," JJ said.

"Your wish is my command, belle," Dave told JJ bowing extravagantly causing her to giggle.

"You are so silly sometimes," JJ told him with a smile and sparkling blue eyes.

"I didn't used to be," Dave told her seriously, but with a smile. "I was alone for a very long time, but ever since I met you yeah, sometimes I can be very silly, if only because I am so happy."

"That is so sweet," JJ said, as she went willingly into Dave's arms.

"It's also the truth," Dave told her kissing the side of her neck, inhaling her slightly changed scent, loving it immediately.

The two by mutual agreement left JJ's room Dave opening the door for her so she wouldn't destroy the doorknob.

"Thank you, kind sir," JJ giggled

"You're quite welcome, my lady," Dave told her with a smile as he squeezed her hand. "If you'll follow me I'll show you a side door to where we can get out of here and head to town."

"Lead the way," JJ told Dave and Dave gave her another smile before he led her to the left down a corridor. "This way, my lady and soon you'll be having your first meal as a vampire and after we get back here I promise you we won't leave your suite until you need to feed again."

"Why kind sir? Whatever do you mean? Don't you know that you shouldn't mention such things to a lady such as myself? At least not without being properly married," JJ teased him.

"Oh, we'll get around to that in a few months," Dave promised her, "but there's no way I'm waiting until then to make love to you, as it's been a long excruciating six months as it is. Once you agreed to be turned into a vampire, you also agreed to make love with me just as soon as the transformation was finished and you had fed. You were more than aware of this when you said you were ready to take this step."

"I know, I was just teasing you," JJ promised giving his hand a loving squeeze. "More and more of my memories are coming back. I remember a specific conversation about getting me pregnant right away and I won't object to that I promise and I don't care about us actually marrying first."

Dave's face split into a grin so wide at that statement, that it practically split his face in two.

"Well, let's get hunting, shall we, so we can come back here," Dave said with an excited and predatory gleam in his eyes. He was eagerly anticipating what was soon come, but then he had been doing that for the last six months so it wasn't at all unusual. However, the time had finally arrived and he could hardly wait.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

"Make love to me," JJ commanded, as soon as the two of them were back in her suite of rooms at the Hotchner house.

Their hunting expedition had been more than successful and Dave had guided his mate through feeding off her first human and then made sure that she didn't take too much blood so that the man died. She had done splendidly and Dave had make sure to tell her so, before finding his own meal. After he too had fed he and Jennifer had raced back to the Hotchner estate, never releasing each others hands the whole way.

Dave growled at those words and pounced on his mate literally ripping the clothes from her body, as he had been waiting for this day for what seemed like an eternity.

"Eager are you?" JJ asked him rhetorically with a saucy wink.

"You already know the answer to that," Dave replied his voice low and sensual, with a very slight Italian accent, which drove JJ wild.

JJ didn't reply simply put her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his.

"Might I suggest you get out of your clothes before I rip them off you?" JJ suggested eyeing Dave's form up and down in such a way that it made him even harder down in his nether regions. "You don't exactly have any spares at the moment since they're all back at your place and since I am a vampire now I can rip cloth as if it was paper."

Dave knew it was a good suggestion, so he was out of his clothes in just a second flat, throwing them into a corner, not caring where they landed.

The two them met in the middle of the room and simply held each other's naked bodies for a few seconds, before Dave gently picked JJ up and placed on the very large bed, where he immediately pounced on her again.

"It seems like I've been waiting for this day forever," Dave murmured in her ear.

"Me too," JJ told him just to softly. "I know I couldn't feel the connection that everyone said you had with me before, but I certainly feel it now."

Dave nodded in understanding and said, "That's just the potential of the bond between us, as it won't really be finalized until after I spurt my seed into you the first time. I'm aware that this particular subject isn't something that a man usually says to a lady, even his wife."

JJ snorted and said her voice filled with derision. "What men consider appropriate to talk to a woman about could fill a thimble, considering so many of them treat women like they can't do anything without a man's help. All a lot of men consider a woman good for is directing the servants or having children, or perhaps, doing some charity work or at least that's what I've noticed in the higher class of humans. I'm not saying all men are like that, maybe not even most of them, but that's just what I've observed for myself as females tend to be not seen, and are basically ignored as unimportant for the most part."

"Unfortunately, in the higher classes that's definitely true for the most part, although I have met a few men that treated their daughters or their wives as human beings instead of just being good for marriage or having children, even they came to be few and far between. Besides we have no idea how they act within their home, as you have to act a certain way in public," Dave said.

"True," JJ agreed, "but so many men talk down to women like they're stupid or like they are five years old, so it's no wonder I get annoyed when I see it, as a lot of males think they're so superior. I suppose I've just gotten used to living with two people who treat each other as equals in everything."

"I do understand," Dave told her gently, even as he continued to kiss and lick her gorgeous body. "I'm afraid that a lot of males are incredibly arrogant and I since can be arrogant myself, although not about treating woman as equals, but about other things, I do understand the mentality."

The two stopped talking then, as both their brains went on the fritz from the sexual intimacy, as Dave got back to making love to his gorgeous mate for the first time.

It was a long time later that Dave finally rammed his cock into his, Jennifer and spurted his seed immediately into her, as he was so hard it was extremely painful, but on the upside he slid in easily, because his mate was wet and ready for him.

Both their orgasms hit the two of them only seconds apart and they rode them out together.

"Whoah! That was really something," JJ panted, once she could speak again and while in the midst of his own climax Dave gently bit down on the side of his mate's neck, with his fangs extended leaving her with a permanent mark that would fade over time, but never fully heal.

"Yes, it definitely was," Dave agreed, as he kissed his mate tenderly, which JJ accepted happily. "Trust me, we will be repeating it as often as we can, as the bond between us is going to be very strong for the next few years anyway, as I felt it when it snapped into place."

"So did I," JJ agreed, as she cuddled into Dave's side contentedly and Dave for his part held her close just grateful that she was his. "I suspect that we'll be having a lot of children doing the next few years, since I'm basically the same age as Penelope was when she was turned. I know that Aaron and Penelope certainly did before they got that talisman, or at least that's what they told me along with stories about each one, since I've never met most of them."

"I can hardly wait," Dave said a grin splitting his face. "I've been wanting children for a long time, but I was always careful to never get any woman pregnant. Of course, back so long ago a woman had to be very, very discreet if she wasn't married, or she was shunned. I know that happens today as well, but trust me, it's not as bad, as it could be back a few centuries ago as a lot of times women actually lost their lives for having sex outside of marriage."

"No, it's not that bad today," JJ shuddered, "but still, pretty bad if a woman gets pregnant without being married."

"Yes, well, women weren't seen as people a lot of times back so long ago, simply as a vehicle to carry a man's child. They also weren't considered very intelligent," Dave shrugged. "Of course, I quickly learned that what most human men thought wasn't the truth, but also humans have evolved a great deal over the last 900 years or so. But then I had a good example right in front of me every day when I was growing up and that was my own mother, so I guess I just got used to thinking of woman as intelligent right from the moment I was born. I'm afraid that human lives are so short that most of them never learn that lesson."

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter, as I have you now and we can just ignore the rest of the world," JJ giggled.

"That we can," Dave grinned, kissing his mate deeply, passionately. "I want us to have several children before we finally tie the knot and nobody has to know and since a vampire pregnancy is only two months..."

"It's not likely that anybody will notice if I don't show up in town for the last month and a half or so, because it will just be assumed I'm too busy to take the time, since it's such a long journey, by horse and carriage. Oh, I can ride and everything, but it isn't considered really proper for ladies anything besides sidesaddle," JJ said her contempt for that idea quite plain. "Sometimes I do so just to shock the men in particular, although the women tend to give me silent looks of approval that I'm bucking modern conventions. Not all of them, or anything, but a lot do so. I've heard more than one comment from a man that I need to get married and settle down and be taught my place, as they believe I'm too wild and that once I had a few babies that I wouldn't do that kind of thing anymore."

"How in the world did you overhear that?" Dave asked curiously.

"I had excellent hearing, when I was human," JJ explained, "and I learned how to observe people and pay attention to others conversations before Aaron and Penelope rescued me. A lot women are seen, but then basically ignored, because so many men believe that they're stupid. In some cases, they are practically considered whores even when they have the proper bloodline and therefore solely created for a man's pleasure. To a lot of males there is no other possible reason they could exist."

"Unfortunately true," Dave snorted.

"I'm not claiming that all men are like that, as I have seen some cases where men treat their wives gently and with obvious affection, even if most people probably wouldn't pick up on it," JJ said.

"I'm afraid that's the way the world," Dave said philosophically, "which we don't have to pay any attention to. I plan on treating you like a princess whether or not were alone at the time and who gives a damn what other men or even women think, because I certainly don't."

"Which is one of the reasons I love you so much, David Rossi, as you don't care what others think of you and don't let society's opinions affect how you act, which is a pretty rare quality," JJ told him, before she leaned up just enough to kiss him passionately. "Of course, there are plenty of reasons I love you and one of the major ones is you have always treated me as an equal and with respect and love and don't talk down to me like I'm a child with no intelligence."

"It's not so unusual for vampires, since most of us don't really care what mortals think of us, but for humans definitely," Dave said once the kiss had broken, even though he was panting a little. "As for treating you like a two-year-old with no intelligence that's not going to happen, because if I did so you would soon come to resent me for treating you as if you were just some kind of dog to be ordered around. Bond or no bond, no mate treats their other half as anything except an equal and the ones that do, well, you don't want to know what happens then."

"I can just imagine," JJ said shuddering.

"It doesn't happen very often," Dave told her. "In fact, I've only heard of it happening maybe three times in the last thousand years."

"I'm assuming the man that tried to treat their mate like she was some kind of slave, as most women aren't that way, although I know some are, depending on circumstances," JJ said.

"It was always the male every time and how they were able to treat their other half like that I have no clue," Dave admitted. "For right now though let's just concentrate on us."

"That's a good idea," JJ said smilingly, as she began to kiss Dave all over his body, causing him to start to wither beneath his mate. Dave immediately decided that he liked this bold side of his Jennifer and would encourage it as much as possible. He truly believed the female should enjoy the sexual act, just as much as the male, even if he knew that wasn't the common belief, especially in high society families. Besides, why should he care what others thought as humans we're extremely short lived even if 60 or 70 years seemed like a long time it really wasn't for a vampire, as humans were there and in gone in what seemed the blink of an eye.

Once JJ was done worshipping her mate's body she positioned herself, so that Dave would be able to slide in easily and Dave immediately got the message and was on top of her only a millisecond later pushing his engorged cock into Jennifer's body where he immediately released his load.

"That was really something else," Dave told with her a smile on his bearded face, which was black like his hair.

His mate had asked him once why he had a beard when every other vampire she had met was clean-shaven and he had told her that a lot of vampires who were born grew beards before they were fully grown, but a lot of them shaved them off not liking the feel of the hair on their face. As for him he had liked the idea of a beard, but he had gotten rid of the mustache and when he was sure that his beard wasn't going to grow anymore he shaved it until it was the way he liked it. Of course, if he ever shaved it off he'd never be able to grow it back so he had not done so, but he was willing to do it now if his mate didn't like it.

She had then assured him she loved his beard, as she liked the way the bristles scraped her face, so for that reason alone Dave would never shave, because his mate happened to like his beard.

"That it was," JJ agreed smiling goofily, so in love with the man whose weight was on top of her.

"So if I might ask I thought you would be a virgin and yet there was no barrier in the way, Dave asked tentatively

"Horseback riding accident and I felt this incredible pain down there," JJ explained, "Penelope believes that my hymen tore and she seemed quite pleased when she told me that. Later when I asked why she seemed so pleased, she told me that she was a virgin to the first time she and Aaron made love and in order for her hymen not to grow back he had to do something that hurt a lot and she wanted to save me that kind of pain, if I was ever turned into a vampire, while still a virgin."

"I know that's what I thought I was going to have to do with you," Dave said intense relief in his voice. "I'm really glad that I don't have to, as I really don't want to cause you any pain."

"I would have forgiven you, because I would've known it would've been necessary, but thanks to a horseback riding accident back when I was just learning how to ride properly there was no need to. Of course, the fact that I also ended up with a broken leg, was extremely unpleasant," said JJ.

"You're lucky you weren't hurt more than a broken leg," Dave said, "as people have been known to die from falling off their horse."  
"Well, I'm an expert rider now, as I wasn't about to let a little accident make me afraid to try again, like so many people do," JJ said. "Of course, it took about two months for my leg to heal, so I couldn't try again until then."

"Well, you'll never have to worry about broken bones again unless another vampire somehow does it," Dave said, "because no mere accident by falling off a horse is going to break a vampire's bones and in fact, the only thing I know that can do it is another of our kind. I guarantee you that if the scenario I described happens that vampire who dared do such a thing will be dead soon after, even if a broken bone for a vampire heals within a few minutes, so long as you get enough blood."

"I know it's one of the things I really like about being a vampire now," JJ grinned. "Besides, there's also fact that I'll never die on you, which is much more important."

"Believe me, I know," Dave grinned, as he kissed her passionately his tongue forcing it's way past the lips.

"Your kisses set me on fire," JJ groaned.

"So do yours," Dave agreed, as he went back to kissing the woman he adored, as it hadn't taken any time for his feelings to develop on his end anyway, since as a vampire once he had met 'the one' his feelings had started to develop immediately. Those feelings had only gotten stronger the more the two of them were together, which was nearly constantly actually, particularly in the last month and the two of them would be joined it to hip for the foreseeable future which was just fine with him.

The two of them made love for several days until JJ in particular needed to feed again.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~

"Well, it's nice to see you emerge finally," Aaron commented with a smirk on his face.

"Oh? Tell me you weren't the same way with your mate when you first completed the bond and if you do I won't believe you," Dave replied swiftly. "If Jennifer didn't need to feed right now I guarantee you we wouldn't have emerged for a few more days."

"I can't," Aaron admitted, as he glanced over at his mate adoringly. "We made love for over a week before we finally did other things."

"And even then we seemed to be, making love on a fairly regular basis for at least the first 15 years after we mated," Penelope giggled. "Every time I turned around it seemed."

"I didn't hear you objecting at the time," Aaron told her with a smug grin.

"I didn't say I objected, just that with the bond so new between us that's practically all we did for many years," Penelope said.

"It's that way with all new mated couples," Dave said, as he kissed the side of JJ's head and his mate shot him an adoring look.

"Yes, Aaron and I had a lot of children during that time," Penelope admitted, "and I suspect it will be the same for the two of you."

"I certainly won't mind if that happens," JJ said, as she snuggled into Dave's side, where his arm automatically came up around her waist, pulling her closer. "Do you mind throwing a small wedding for Dave and I? We just thought that people won't talk if we get married, even if it's not a big church bash."

"Of course, sweetie," Penelope agreed. "You know Aaron and I will be happy to throw a wedding for you and Dave, right here on the estate if that's what you want."

"Yes, we were thinking just a few guests mostly JJ's or your friends, because I wasn't sure if I was intending to stay or was just passing through until after I knew that my mate was in this area."

"Of course, you could always just move elsewhere and tell people that you got married," Aaron suggested, "as they won't know any different unless you tell them, so long as JJ at least wears a ring."

"I wanted to stay near you though," JJ told them. "I know there will be times that we won't see each other for decades, but right now I'm not ready to be separated from two people who have been more my parents then my father ever was and as much as I loved my mother I barely remember her, since I was so young when she died."

"Well, we were thinking about moving as well," Aaron admitted, "as we've been in this area for about six years. Yes, we could stay longer, but to tell you the truth we're ready to do some traveling and perhaps, settle somewhere else. Penelope and I were just discussing it the other day, but didn't inform you since the two of you were so occupied."

This last statement was added with a smirk.

"We were just thinking that you're all grown up now, with a mate of your own, so although we'll still see each other, you don't really have to see us frequently. On the other hand, we don't want to be separated from somebody we consider a daughter, although to me at least you're more like one of the sisters that I lost," Penelope said.

"We hadn't made any firm decisions, as we were waiting for the two of you to come up for air, but we'll be happy to settle in whatever city you do for few decades before we move on," Aaron added.

"I certainly won't mind that, as we are becoming good friends and I can't stand most of our kind at least not the ones I've met," Dave said and Aaron nodded in agreement. "I would like a little more time to get to know the two of you better and JJ will be thrilled to have the two of you so close for awhile longer. Of course, I'm sure we'll cross paths frequently once we do go our own ways and maybe even live in the same city again at sometime in the future, but living close by in the foreseeable future is a good idea."

"Sounds like a plan to me," JJ said perking up. "I really didn't want to go through the bother of a wedding ceremony, I just didn't want to be shunned for supposedly living in sin, but if we move somewhere new and I at least wear a wedding ring nobody has to know that we never actually had a wedding."

"If that's what you want, I won't object," Penelope said glancing at her mate who nodded. "Aaron and I did get married, but not until we had been together for over a decade. We were living in New York and we told everybody that we were man and wife, as a man and a woman living together back then without being married was even more taboo than it is today. Besides, I wanted to officially tie the knot, as that's how I had been raised, since I loved my parents and it was a way to honor them both. Besides, Aaron certainly didn't mind."

"Of course, I didn't, because it's not like we were going to separate after a few decades, like happens all the time with vampires. Penny and me are mates after all, so it's not like I would ever go looking for another prospect, just to have someone to come home to for a few years," Aaron said. "Now if she had just been someone I met that I happened to fall in love with, but we weren't mates it would have been a different story. All the ring does is let humans know that Penelope is mine and that I'm hers and therefore, we're both off limits to others. But it doesn't have as much meaning as the mark I gave her on the side of her neck or the one she gave me once we had officially mated."

"Now that I agree with," Dave said with a nod. "A ring doesn't really matter in the vampire world, but the mark on the side of the neck definitely does."

"Perhaps, you should look at it this way, vampires have to travel in the human world all the time and a ring means that you're off the market and most people respect that, humans anyway," JJ suggested. "To humans a ring is the equivalent of the vampire mating mark and has just as much meaning."

"I never thought about it like that," Dave said slowly obviously seriously considering it. "JJ does have a very good point. For vampires the mating mark means that that particular vampire is off limits to others of their kind and we have a legal right to tear a one of our kind to shreds if they dare lay a hand on that vampire's mate, that is if the vampire in question doesn't do it first. Now humans might not legally have a right to kill each other or the instincts to do so if one of them cheats on their spouse, but still, it means basically the same thing. The only difference being that vampire mates can't cheat on each other like human can. In any case, JJ needs to feed so we'll be heading into town and see you when we get back."

"Yes, it's important that, she doesn't allow herself to get too hungry, but then that's true for any vampire, but it is particularly important for a newborn," Aaron agreed.

"Well, let's get going then," JJ said smiling at her mate. "I enjoyed my first hunt, since Dave stopped me from killing the guy that I fed from."

"And I'll make sure you don't kill this time either until I'm sure you have true control," Dave promised tenderly, smiling into his mate's newborn red eyes. "It won't be long before you'll be able to hunt on your own and control your own instincts, but until then I'm happy to help you out, to make sure that you don't kill anyone, since I know that would devastate you."

"So since you decided against holding an actual wedding, where do you plan on moving to so that people won't realize?" Penelope asked.

"Well, I don't see any reason why the two of us can't still take a honeymoon," Dave said. "We had decided on Italy, so that I can show Jennifer my native country, even if it wasn't called that back when I was born. As for where we're going to move, since JJ's decided not to have an actual wedding, well, that's something we need to discuss."

"I was born in America," JJ said, "and so long as we stayed away from the city I was actually born in we could live somewhere over there."

"But they're also places like Australia, Germany, France, Spain," Dave said reciting a lot of places that they could live. "I think it's a good idea to stay away from America for awhile, just in case. Yes, I know you've been gone for years already, but I still think we should avoid America for at least another 50 years or so, and then anybody who likely knew you will have died and your disappearance will be forgotten. Yes, I know it's not likely that you'll run into anyone that you used to know, but still, it's safer if we just avoid America for the time being. I know you miss your homeland and I don't blame you for it as I miss Italy too, as I haven't been back for a long time. Still, I think it would be better if you stayed away for a little longer, just to be on the safe side."

"Well, okay we can move somewhere like Scotland or Ireland, maybe, even if I know they're really not too far away from England and technically they're part of the British Empire, however at least they speak English, as well as their native tongue," JJ said.

"You'll pick up the language of whatever country we're in quickly as I know many languages and picked them up easily for the most part," Dave said. "I've lived many places over the centuries and I'll be happy to help you learn the language of whatever country we're in. In a hundred years it's very likely you'll probably have picked up at least three or four different languages. Besides, as vampire we can't just stick to the english speaking countries as that would leave more than half the world that we wouldn't be able to see, since there are many places that don't speak it."

"Well, alright then," JJ agreed biting her lower lip thoughtfully. "I guess we need to decide where we're going to move and also pick up an engagement and a least one wedding band for me, as you don't necessarily have to wear one if you don't want to."

"I'll be more than happy to wear a wedding band whether or not it's the custom," Dave promised causing JJ to look thrilled. Dave knew he had just made his mate very happy that he was going to wear a wedding ring, even if it wasn't necessary for a man to do so.

"We'll buy those rings once we get somewhere else, as it's not a good idea to buy those items in town. Most of the townspeople believe that I'm just visiting and will soon move on, as I've been staying in a hotel and just riding out here to see you every day. People know that we're courting, but if you, Aaron and Penelope leave and I leave separately, like a couple of days later, the city folks will probably figure that we decided we weren't suited to each other."

"Perhaps, it would be better if you and JJ left first and we left a few days after that," Aaron suggested. "I know very well that two vampires who are newly mated do not like to be separated from their mate, even for a few hours much less a couple of days, not even for a good cause. Besides, it's probably not a good idea for JJ to be seen in town, because she looks so much different now. Yes, she still looks basically like Jennifer our ward, but still, she's much more beautiful now than she was when she was human which is a normal side effect of the vampire transformation. The townspeople are bound to notice the difference, so it's better if they just don't see her again."

"Also, it's probably best if she avoids being around too many mortals for awhile anyway, which is why most newborns always hunt at night whenever possible, so that they won't kill anyone. At the very least she always needs one of us with her until we're sure she has control," Penelope mentioned.

"That's a very good point," Dave said. "When JJ took her first hunt, it was late enough at night that not many people were out and about and I stopped her from killing the man she fed from. It'll be awhile before her control is sure enough for her to go out by herself, but since this is a stage all those who are turned into vampires go through, it's not like it's unusual."

"Yes, I certainly went through that stage," Penelope remembered.

"In any case, I like that idea much better, then the one where we'd be separated for a few days," Dave said brightening. "I could very publicly go to pick my stuff up at the hotel and then simply ride out of town, where JJ would be waiting for me and we could go somewhere else and just meet up with you and that way we're not separated for more than a few hours. It's not the perfect solution, but it is certainly better than the first option."

"I like that plan better, as I really don't want to be separated from you, even for a few hours, much less two or three days," JJ who had been listening said with considerable feeling, "and I know very well that's because the bond between us is so new and strong."

"We just need to decide on someplace to meet," Penelope suggested.

"I would think the next town would be good, as I doubt they would've heard about us, as communications is rather slow, unless you use something like a telegraph and that's expensive for most people," Aaron suggested. "After that, well, we can travel together, although we'll have to make sure JJ at least feeds every other day just to be on the safe side, since it'll be awhile before she can go for any length of time without blood."

"Yes, we'll have to plan our trip accordingly," Dave said calmly, as he gave his mate's hand a gentle squeeze. "I think you two need to start spreading rumors in town that you've decided to move elsewhere and not because you're not happy in your home, just that you have a bit of wanderlust and since that's quite common with our kind it will be believed by most people."

"That's a good idea, as that means we just don't disappear off the face of the earth," Aaron agreed. "It's well known that vampires move on frequently and it's going to take us awhile to make arrangements anyway because of all the children. Actually I'm glad you don't want to, just be alone with Dave all the time, because the children would miss their Aunt JJ," Aaron added directing his statement at JJ.

"That's one of the reasons that I want us to remain close for the moment, although I would certainly miss you two as well, but I love the children to, as you have been my family for over a decade now," JJ said.

"And soon we'll have a few of our own," Dave grinned happily patting JJ's belly gently. "I for one have no doubt that you are pregnant, absolutely none at all."

"No, I don't doubt it either and in fact, I should be showing any day now," JJ grinned as well obviously very happy about the pregnancy.

"Oh, I can hardly wait," Penelope squealed happily. "Really you are the first of our children to find their mate, even if I realize we didn't formally adopt you."

"It doesn't matter, you're her parents in every way that really counts, so who cares if you adopted her or not? We all know you would have if it had been possible," Dave said and JJ nodded in complete agreement.

"Absolutely and I couldn't have asked for better ones," JJ told Aaron and Penelope sincerely causing them both to smile, "and in fact, Penelope is more of a sister then mother to me, but since we have many similar interests and now we at least look similar in age that's not really surprising. I suspect we'll always remain close, even if we go our own separate ways for years at a time."

"Absolutely," Penelope agreed, as she got up and gave JJ a hug would have cracked her ribs if she wasn't a vampire. "I've thought of you as more of a sister for years. Not at first of course, as it takes time for that sort of relationship to develop, but now, definitely."

"Which is another reason I want us to remain close to each other for a few years anyway," JJ said smiling at her surrogate sister. "I love Dave, but it's always good to have family close by. I'm really close to you and the children, but it's going to take time for Dave and I to develop that same closeness, since we haven't known each other all that long really, not even by human standards."

"We will," Dave promised his mate tenderly kissing her cheek. "I agree that it's going to take time for us to develop the same close relationship that Aaron and Penelope have, but then we've only known each other for a little bit over six months and bond or not that doesn't avoid the pitfalls of getting to know each other. Yes, we spent six months doing that and developing our relationship, but we still have a lot to learn about each other. Of course, once we've been together for 10 or 20 years, we'll probably be as close as your guardians are, because we'll know each other very well by that point."

"Yes, it took time for Penny and me to get this close," Aaron agreed, as he watched his daughter in every way and also technically his new son-in-law, even if the two of them never officially tied the knot gaze at each other adoringly. Besides, vampires didn't really care about such things and it was only due to the fact that Penelope had been human before she was changed that he had agreed to go through a wedding ceremony, so his mate didn't feel like she was living in sin and he had respected that. "Being mates doesn't avoid the normal relationship pitfalls, even if also mates are not just going to break up, because basically, being mates means that the couple is well suited to each other and shares at least some of the same interests and personality traits. After all, you can't be totally different from each other in order to be mates as you have to have at least some similarities."

He had romanced her, taken her out for a nice dinner, bought her flowers, proposed on bended knee and everything, even if they had been more than 10 years into their relationship, instead of at the beginning of it. However, Penelope had certainly appreciated the gesture and had understood why they had waited so long.

"Definitely," Dave agreed. "If you were total opposites it would never work out on a permanent basis. There is no way that two vampires like that would be mates. They might come together temporarily due to lust and attraction, but it wouldn't last very long, not by vampire standards anyway."

"Dave and I have talked a lot and we have discovered that we share surprisingly similar views on life considering he is centuries older than I could ever be," JJ said. "We also like a lot of the same books and music so there are two points of commonality right there. I'm sure we'll discover more things that we both like once we get to know each other better."

"You'll discover more things you have in common, the better you get to know each other," Penelope promised. "Aaron and I share surprisingly similar views on life to, just as an example."

"We'll get there," Dave said softly, as he kissed JJ on the lips tenderly, which JJ was happy to return.

Penelope and Aaron watched this with smiles on their faces, as it was obvious the two were deeply in love, just as the two of them were. Dave and JJ seemed lost in their own little world as they simply held each other, but then that was the way it should be.

~~~Aaron and Penelope~~~


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Epilogue

"You're just in time," Dave told Aaron and Penelope, as he escorted them up to the room that he and JJ had rented, leaving the oldest child of the Hotchners in charge of the younger ones.

Luckily, all the Hotchner children were old enough to have good control of their bloodlust around mortals, so that wasn't going to be a problem. If it had been Aaron and Penelope just would have had to stay at their home in Westmorland until they learned.

It was just six weeks later and JJ had just gone into labor.

It had taken a couple of weeks for Dave and JJ to actually leave the Hotchner residence, as there were numerous arrangements to make and by that time JJ had been visibly pregnant.

Finally though they had done everything they could possibly do to make sure that their journey went smoothly and so had left to the well wishes of Aaron and Penelope along with their children.

The older Hotchners had been determined to be in time for JJ giving birth to her and Dave's first child and they had just barely made it. Neither Aaron or Penelope wanted to miss the birth since they were going to be the godparents as well as the grandparents.

"We tried our best to be here sooner, but with all the arrangements that needed to be made..." Penelope fretted.

"We're here now that's all that matters," Aaron told his mate putting an arm around her. "I'll just wait with the children while you go up and help."

"That's a good suggestion," Dave approved, appreciating more and and more that Aaron was a true gentleman, who would never do anything considered inappropriate, at least not unless the circumstances were very unusual.

"Let's go then," Penelope decided. "What do the owners of this inn think about your wife in labor?"

"They're wondering why we took this trip when she was so close to giving birth," Dave shrugged. "They didn't say anything, except for the wife of the owner to offer me her assistance, but I promised I had someone coming and that they should be here any time and that they were just running behind, something that they both understood because travel is so slow particularly with a pregnant woman. I just didn't bother to tell them that JJ had only been pregnant for two weeks when we started our trip or that she would be perfectly okay to travel as no vampire's going to die in childbirth. I just let them assume whatever they wanted."

Penelope nodded at this for it was certainly a smart move to make. Vampires were hated in a lot of places or at least strongly disliked, so it was better not to reveal what they were unless there was no other choice and when a vampire female was in labor was definitely not the time for people to discover that they were't exactly human.

"Definitely smart considering what most humans think about our kind," Penelope said, as she follow Dave to the room that he had rented. "Now is not the time to be thrown out of here with JJ in labor."

"Definitely not, but you know I'll do anything to protect her," Dave said with a fierce, protective expression. "It's not that humans are actually going to be able to harm us, well, not unless they want to burn down the whole place and even then it probably wouldn't work, but with Jennifer in labor..."

"No, we can jump from a great height and not be harmed and nothing a human can invent is going to penetrate our skin," Penelope agreed. "But you're also right with JJ in labor it's a totally different situation."

"A bullet might sting, but you're right, it won't even leave a bruise, much less cause us more serious harm," Dave smirked, as he opened the door to the room that he had rented. "The number of times some human's tried to shoot me..." Dave's voice trailed off, as he and Penny entered the room.

"Penny! I'm so glad you made it," JJ cried, as she saw the woman she considered a sister, even as another contraction hit.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Penelope promised. "Your first child with your mate is always extra special, especially for someone like you and me who had never had a child before much less sex."

"That's the absolute truth," Dave agreed instantly, as he stood on the other side of the bed.

"It won't be long now," Penelope said, as she checked birth canal. "You must have been in labor for at least a few hours because it looks like you're fully dilated."

"Not too long really only about three hours," Dave said.

"Well, if that's the case, this is going to be relatively fast birth for a first child. First babies often take longer," Penelope said.

"Can you two not discuss me as if I'm not here," JJ complained, even as she huffed and puffed trying to control her breathing, as I help with the contractions.

"Sorry sweetheart," Dave said immediately, as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Just think soon we'll have our first child."

"It won't be long now," Penelope promised her daughter. "You're already fully dilated and that's half the battle I promise you. I estimate a few pushes is all it will take for you to have your new son or daughter. It looks like Aaron and I arrived just in time."

"Come on, sweetheart you can do it," Dave urged his mate. "Just a few pushes and we'll have a child to love with many more in the future."

With two of the most important people in her life encouraging her JJ pushed as hard as she could at her mate's and Penny's urging and not more than a few minutes later a baby slid out of her birth canal. Penny made sure that she was there to catch the small bundle, although the baby boy must've weighed at least 8 pounds.

"Congratulations, Dave, JJ you have a beautiful son," Penelope told the two with a wide grin.

"Hand him he here," JJ commanded eagerly. JJ sounded extremely tired, which was no wonder really, even if it had been a relatively short labor.

"I'll go find you somebody to feed off of so you'll regain your strength," Dave promised heading for the door.

"I'm sure Aaron has already taken care of that, as he knows what's needed by now," said Penelope. "He'll want to help in any way he can."

"You're probably right," Dave conceded knowing Aaron well enough by now to know that that was likely exactly what he'd do since he couldn't enter his daughter's birthing room. Well, correction he could enter his daughter's birthing room, but he was too much of a gentleman to do so unless it was a true emergency. Now if it would've been his wife that had been in labor it would have been a totally different situation.

"I'll just go see if Aaron has found someone," Dave said, as he exited the room.

"So what are you going to name him?" Penelope asked, as Dave was gone. "I'm sure you and Dave did discuss baby names for both sons and daughters."

"Of course, we did, and we've had plenty of time to," JJ said. "Dave was so excited when he found out I was indeed pregnant I'm surprised that you and Aaron didn't hear his yells of happiness all the way across the grounds."

"On we did," Penelope giggled. "We knew only one reason that he would be so excited, so we knew immediately that you were in the family way."

"And you didn't say anything?" JJ mock accused her, then ruining the effect by giggling a little tiredly. JJ well knew it hadn't really been her surrogate parents place to say anything until the announcement was made. She wouldn't have minded and doubted that Dave would have either, but most people would have considered it interfering in their personal business. Of course, at the time she had only been showing under her clothes and Dave was the only one... well... besides, Penny that had ever seen her naked and her surrogate sister had not seen her naked when she had first started showing.

Her siblings had also been very excited, particularly the girls, when they discovered they were going to get a new brother or sister pretty soon, even if they weren't going to be technically, related, not that it mattered to her or the rest of her family.

"Well, at least we didn't keep you waiting long," JJ said deadpanned.

"Nope, you didn't keep us waiting long, even if we already knew," Penelope's agreed.

"Why keep such good news to ourselves?" JJ pointed out. "A child is always an exciting event or at least it is with parents who truly love each other and will love their child."

"Too true," Penelope agreed. "So names?"

"You'll have to wait until Dave gets back and me and my son have fed," JJ said.

"Now that's not fair," Penelope complained mock seriously.

"Probably not, but we agreed that we'd announce the name together," JJ said.

"But what about Aaron? He won't know and he's too much of a gentleman to come into your room," asked Penelope.

"Don't worry, he'll be right outside the door, which will be slightly open so he'll be able to hear what named Dave and I have decided on," JJ promised. "This was a compromise, because Aaron is too much of a gentleman to come into the room of someone that he considers a daughter, especially not his grownup daughter. Well, not unless it was a true emergency. Now if it was a young girl child and he was reading her bedtime stories it would be appropriate."

"You're right," Penelope conceded.

Penelope didn't have a chance to say anything else, because she heard the voices of her husband and her son-in-law.

"Here you go sweetheart," Dave said coming into the room, with his all around and obviously hypnotized man. "Aaron already had everything well in hand, just as you suggested Penelope. He along with his older children and helped trap this guy. Don't worry he's just hypnotized and he'll wake up just assuming that he fell asleep in front of the hearth laying on one of the comfortable couches. It happens all the time, so it's not the least unusual."

The hearth was in the parlor and had several comfortable chairs and couches to sit on where you could enjoy a good book or a spot of tea."

"Yes, I know if I could sleep I would love to lay on one of those comfortable couches, and just get lost in a good book," JJ said, as she took the man that that Dave offered her.

JJ took her fill, but knew she would likely need to feed again tomorrow, but for right now the burning in her throat was satisfied and her energy was renewed.

"I'll bring in the other one that is waiting in the corridor for our gorgeous son while Aaron takes his guy back downstairs to the parlor," Dave grinned. "He'll wake up feeling a little weak and probably assume he just drank too much on an empty stomach. In any case, he won't remember you feeding from him."

"He'll recover and that's all that matters," Penelope agreed.

Dave took the man that was still hypnotized out to where Aaron was waiting and picked up the other one to bring to his son.

The young vampire was too small right now to take very much blood so just a few sips later he was full and detached himself from the man's neck.

"Now that everyone's been fed, name?" Penelope asked us politely as possible, causing Aaron to chuckle outside the door at his wife's impatience.

"Anxious are you?" Dave chuckled, kissing his mother-in-law on the cheek.

"Absolutely, because this is my first grandchild as far as I am aware," Penelope answered. "As far as I know my older sons has never gotten a woman pregnant nor has one of my daughters gotten pregnant."

"So it's a first for you then," Dave chuckled understanding his mother-in-law's anxiety. This would be hers and Aaron's first grandchild as far as they were aware, so that made the birthing and the naming extra special.

"Fine, I'll put you our of your misery," Dave teased Penelope. "Jennifer if you would do the honors."

"Alright," JJ said touched. "Dave and I discussed names quite a bit over the last month, but finally we decided if we had a boy his name would be Nathaniel David Rossi."

"What a lovely name," Penelope cooed, as she held her grandson. "My little Nate."

"Yes, Nathaniel is a bit of a mouthful," came Aaron's quiet voice from right outside the door, sounding pleased.

"Why don't you let Aaron hold him for a few minutes," JJ suggested.

Penelope nodded reluctantly Dave chuckled understanding her feelings quite well as there was just something special about holding a newborn right after their births.

"I'm surprised we didn't wake up all the patrons of this inn considering how loud you were while giving birth," Penelope told her daughter.

"I rented the entire floor," Dave informed her. "The floors and ceilings are thick enough that no human is going to hear anything unless they are a whole lot louder."

"Well, that explains it," Penelope said, as she cradled her grandson. "I had wondered why nobody had come knocking on the door wondering what was going on."

"We both thought it was best, since I knew I was going to give birth in just a week or so," JJ said. "It's not like Dave doesn't have the money to spend just like most vampires do. Besides, the innkeeper and his wife were more than glad of the extra funds, as business has been rather slow."

"It was necessary," Dave shrugged. "I wanted privacy for us especially when JJ went into labor. We didn't need anybody knocking on the door to see JJ in her state of undress leaking venom instead of blood. I would've just hypnotized whoever it was of course, but I'd rather not have to go to the bother."

"That's what I would've done if me and Penny had been in the same situation," Aaron chimed in from outside the door. "Now can I hold my new grandson?"

Penelope walked to the door and handed the tiny bundle to her husband who took the small baby vampire gently.

"This is the future," Aaron said, as he kissed the tiny boy's forehead. "Mine and Penny's first grandchild. I only wish that there was an easier way to keep in contact, because for all we know we might have other grandchildren out there that we've never met."

"Yeah, I know," JJ said, as she emerged from the shower, so at last she felt clean for the first time in several hours. "This is why I wanted us to make arrangements to meet, so we can stay together for a while, because it's very hard to keep in contact, since vampires travel so much of the time."

"Yeah, I never saw my older sisters again with a married and moved away," Penelope sighed. "At least they avoided dying in the smallpox epidemic like two of my sisters and my parents did so that's something anyway, but still, I have no doubt I have numerous nieces and nephews out in the world, ones I've never met."

"Maybe you'll discover some of them some day," Aaron told his wife in a soft voice, knowing that she would be able to hear him.

"That would be nice, although I don't know how likely that is," Penelope sighed sounding melancholy.

"Here this will help you get over your retrospective mood," Aaron said, offering Nate to his mate.

Penelope walked to the door and took the tiny baby, holding him gently. "Both of you did a good job with this one," Penelope told her daughter and son-in-law. "He's going to be beating the little girls off with sticks in just a few months."

"You talk like that's a bad thing," Dave grinned. "All vampire babies are attractive to one degree or another that's true, but it's not exactly going to hurt mine or Jennifer's feelings if you tell us that our son is so handsome that he is going to be beating the ladies off while still a babe."

The other three chuckled at that and took turns holding the Rossi's new son.

This was a great day indeed.

Please! Please review!


End file.
